Dragonblade
by SnapdragonBojangles
Summary: The Demon army advances as Zuko and Katara arrive in the Fire Nation. Will the Fire Lord help, or will the other nations be left to fend for themselves? Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the show Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter 1

It was a typical day for the Avatar clan. Sokka was snoozing on Appa's saddle, a thin line of drool pooling beneath his head. Katara was sitting nearby busily mending a tear in her sleeping bag while doing her best to ignore her brother's resounding snores. And the Avatar himself was perched on the giant bison's head, humming to himself and glancing idly at the land passing by below them.

It had been a week since they left the North Pole. Aang had pretty much mastered Waterbending in no time at all. Their teacher, an elder of the village named Kita, had greatly praised Katara on the few bending moves she had taught him. It had helped move them along a lot faster. Katara, too, had greatly improved and was now the equal of any Waterbender her age if not better. Sokka, who was completely uninterested in their "fancy splashes", spent most of his time sleeping, eating, or training with the warriors of the North Pole. All in all, they had each had a pleasant time. They had a temporary relief from the pursuit of Prince Zuko who had surprisingly not been seen in almost a month. And their treatment had been much the same as in Kyoshi- they were pampered and spoiled the entire time. It had been hard to leave.

With a sigh of relief, Katara tied off the final stitch in her worn out sleeping bag and rolled it back up. She was going to have to get a new one soon. One had been offered her upon their departure from the North Pole but she found it difficult to part with anything that had come with her this far from home. Sokka had teased her endlessly about being emotionally attached to a sleeping bag. Slowly stretching out her cramped muscles, she glanced over the side of Appa's saddle and realized that she vaguely recognized the area they were flying over. They must be getting close.

Crawling towards the pommel of the saddle, she called, "Hey, Aang, how much longer do you think it'll be until we reach Omashu?"

Jerked suddenly out of his private thoughts, the boy took a second to answer but eventually turned to her and grinned. "We've been making excellent time. This trip's been a lot quicker without Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation waiting for us at every turn. We should reach Omashu within the next two days," he answered. "I just hope Momo got that message to Bumi. I'm not quite sure how reliable he is as a messanger and I don't really want to enter the city again unannounced." He shivered slightly recalling their previous visit to the Earth Kingdom city.

Katara chuckled. "Well, even if he didn't, atleast we're known this time. I'm sure King Bumi will welcome us with open arms unannounced or not. He knows as well as any of us how crucial it is for you to learn Earthbending."

Aang nodded in agreement and returned his attention to steering Appa. There was a few minutes of silence before Katara asked aloud, "I wonder what has become of Zuko. I was worried we'd have to leave the North Pole as soon as we arrived because he'd come sailing in right behind us. But we haven't seen hide or hair of him since that storm."

Aang flinched. He, too, had just been wondering about the banished prince. Even after all these weeks, he hadn't been able to tell Katara or Sokka about his little escapade with Zuko at the Fire Nation fortress. The whole thing was a bit of a blur to him anyways. The only thing he remembered quiet clearly was removing the mask of his rescuer and revealing the face of his enemy. It was only the slight gratitude he felt towards the prince that kept him from leaving him where he had fallen. Whether it had been for his own benefit or not, Zuko had risked his life to break Aang out of the fortress. Since that night he had often thought back to the one-sided conversation they had had in the woods afterwards. The look on Zuko's face had been sad and almost understanding at the telling of Aang's story. Whatever his reasons for doing what he did, Aang was now sure that there was much more to the young Firebender than what met the eye.

In answer to Katara's question, he said, "I'm sure his ship was damaged in the storm. Maybe bad enough that it required lengthy repairs. And now that we've been over land for the last few days, he can't very well follow us in it." He paused. Her question was one of his own as well. Where was Zuko? Why wasn't he following them? In a way, he was almost worried for the prince. What if he had been found out? "I'm sure we'll be seeing him again eventually."

"Yeah," Katara said, looking at Aang closely. He had a far away look in his eyes, like he was reminiscing on some past event, and there was something in his voice that made her slightly suspicious. This hadn't been the first time, either. And the normally talkative, out-going young monk she knew so well seemed to be taking some time off. The Airbender had been so quite lately, often just sitting and thinking. She supposed it could just be the pressure that was resting on his shoulders to master all four elements by summer. But it was odd nevertheless. "I just wish we knew where he was," she continued. "He could have easily set up an ambush somewhere. The guy seems to have a knack for knowing exactly where we are and where we're going next."

She paused when Aang suddenly sat up straight from his relaxed position and stared at a point a little to their right. "What's wrong?"

"Momo!" the boy chirped happily as the little lemur came into view, a small scroll gripped in his hindpaws. Chirruping proudly at his accomplished delivery, Momo landed on Aang's outstretched arm and held out the roll of parchment to him. "Good job, boy!" Aang praised as he accepted the scroll and unrolled it. Momo hopped to his shoulder as Aang moved closer to Katara so she could hear him better. He smoothed the paper out on Appa's saddle and read out-loud:

Aang-

I am glad to hear you are well. My sincerest congratulations on your mastery of Waterbending. That is a great accomplishment. As for Earthbending, I would be more than happy to instruct you. You are welcomed in Omashu and a great feast will be held immediately upon your arrival. Until then

-King Bumi

P.S. My compliments to Momo. He arrived here in good health and delivered your message to me immediately. After raiding a few fruit stands, of course.

"Oh, boy! Food!" Aang and Katara jumped at the sudden shout as Momo shot off of Aang's shoulder and almost tumbled over the edge of the saddle in surprise. Apparently, Sokka had awakened in time to hear the word "feast", and was now jumping around happily. Aang and Katara just rolled their eyes.

"Typical," Katara muttered and Aang nodded in agreement.

Miles away from the trio, Prince Zuko's ship was currently in the process of docking at a small port. Sailors could be seen rushing around the ship's deck as it gradually slowed to a stop alongside one of the few docks. After a few minutes the plank was lowered and a short, stout figure could be seen descending it as Iroh made his way down to the dock and into the town's market. There really hadn't been any need to stop. Iroh had used the excuse that he was running low on tea. But the truth was, he just needed to get away from his nephew for a few hours. Ever since that night a few weeks back when the boy had disappeared without telling anybody what he was doing or where he was going, he had changed. They had trailed the bison for awhile afterwards, but upon reaching the cooler North Pole climates, had turned back. Iroh didn't know what compelled Zuko to do this. No one on board believed for a second the prince's explanation of not wanting to deal with cold weather again so soon. Compared to most Firebenders, Zuko enjoyed cool temperatures.

And then when word had come around a few weeks later that the Avatar had left the North Pole, Zuko surprisingly ignored them. When a rumor started that he was heading to the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, he stayed right where he was. The old Dragon of the West didn't know what to think. Like Aang, Zuko hadn't told anyone, even his uncle, about that night. And like Katara, Iroh knew something was off although he didn't say anything.

So now, the retired general found himself pacing slowly up and down the aisles of booths and little shops in the town's central marketplace. It was a small, grungy place and the faces that peered out at passerby through the dirty shop windows had the feral eyes of weasels. He wished he could be just about anywhere else but here. But the sullen attitude his young nephew had recently adopted was killing him. True, he didn't stomp around deck so much barking needless orders and his temper had cooled down quite a bit. But Iroh liked the boy's silence even less. He didn't converse with anyone anymore, prefering to listen rather than speak. He spent even more time than usual locked up in his room meditating or sometimes leaning against the deck railing just staring at the ocean. Iroh guessed it could just be pressure. Zuko had so much weight on his shoulders, trying to capture the Avatar before Zhao but at the same time keep the well-being of his crew and ship in mind. After all, unlike the admiral he didn't have anyone to fall back on should anything happen to what he had now.

Shaking his head, Iroh quickly tried to shove these thoughts from his mind. He had come here to try and take a break from his troubled nephew. As much as he loved the boy, even the serene old man couldn't put up with his dour attitude 24/7.

Still plodding along slowly, the distraction he had been searching for finally came into view a few moments later. A small shop caught his eye, as it must every person who walked by that way. Covered with brightly colored flags and kites on the outside, it stuck out like a sore thumb from the dark and shabby outlets extending from either side of it. Through the windows, Iroh spied shelves full of a variety of different odds and assortments. It looked like his kind of a place. And he'd like to meet the brave soul who would create this one ray of sunshine among the cold, dark clouds.

Upon entering the store, he was immediately greeted by te soft, lilting melody of a flute. A young girl, not much older than his nephew, sat behind a desk at the back of the room, her feet propped up on the wooden top and her fingers dancing nimbly over the slender intrument's surface.

She removed the flute from her lips when he walked through the door and gave him a winning smile.

"Hello, sir. May I help you find something?" she asked in a sweet, musical voice that was similar to the sound of her pipe.

"No, no, nevermind me. I'm just browsing. Please continue. That was a beautiful tune you were playing."

She smiled and complied, returning the instrument to her mouth and gently blowing out the notes. Iroh turned to the shelves of knickknacks and began to inspect the diverse collection. He was intrigued by many of the objects. He wondered how a resident of such a small town could come across so many rich and exquisite wares. Reaching out a hand, he gently lifted a small glass hawk, wings extended in flight, bright red plumage glowing lustrously. It then occurred to him that maybe a little gift would cheer Zuko up. Replacing the hawk in its place on the shelf, he glanced around with a frown, wondering what on earth the prince would like. It was then that a large, dusty chest tucked away inconspicuously in one corner of the room caught his eye. It was a crude piece of work at best and he didn't know what had caused it to come to his attention. But then his eyes narrowed cunningly as he thought back to all those stories he'd been told in which some item of immense power and importance had been found hidden from view among other, less appealing objects.

Chuckling at the thought of discovering something that would "save the world", he made his way over to the chest and opened it. Although he doubted it had any secret magical power melded into its gleaming metal blade, the sword he found inside was by far the most wonderous weapon he had ever laid eyes on, and being the son and then brother of a Fire Lord, he had seen and even owned some splendid weaponry in his time. The blade was long but light, imbued with a firey-colored hugh that seem to flicker over its surface. The hilt had been fashioned in the likeness of a dragon rearing up on its hind legs and spreading its wings in defiance of some unknown foe. Two gleaming rubies had been inserted for its eyes and its body had been plated with a thin sheet of dark metal. Inscriptions in some language Iroh didn't know ran the length of the blade on both sides. The awesome piece was definitely fit for the Prince of the Fire Nation. Searching the chest again, Iroh retrieved the sword's scabbard. Not nearly as exciting as the blade, it was nevertheless in good condition. He blew a layer of dust of both his finds, and smoothly inserted the sword into the sheath.

Struggling back to his feet with a groan, the old man turned to make his way back to the young girl and her flute. Before he could get far though, something else tucked away in that same back corner caught his attention. Kneeling down again, he reached out and swept the dust and cobwebs off the statues surface and had to strangle a gasp at the figure beneath. Baleful green eyes stared back into his own, eyes that, although only painted stone, emanated a feeling of hate and despair. Underneath, an unsmiling mouth was slashed across the narrow face. Dark, bluish-black hair hung down to the shoulders of a black sleeveless cloak that was belted tightly at the waist. Crook-clawed hands rested on the hilt of a huge mace strapped to the belt and a spaded tail extended from beneath the cloak and wound its way around taloned feet. The rather demonic image was completed by strange symbols etched into the face and bare arms. Iroh raised his eyebrows at the statue. After the initial shock of seeing it, the creature looked like nothing more than a sad joke used to frighten small children. He was slightly embaressed that it had unnerved him at all.

"Ugly thing, isn't she?" a voice behind him commented. Iroh jumped to his feet and spun around in surprise. His embarresmant increased when he realized that he had been so entranced by the statue that his sharp ears hadn't caught either the sudden absence of music or the girl's approach from behind. She smiled that almost infuriatingly bright smile again and nodded at the sword he still grasped in his hand. "Did you want that?"

Swallowing, Iroh nodded back, "Er, yes. And I'd much appreciate it if you could wrap it for me?"

"Ah, a gift for someone?"

"My nephew, yes." He followed the girl back to the desk and watched as she took out a sheet of brown paper and set to work wrapping the sword. As she carefully went about her task, Iroh glanced back around at the demon-woman again.

"Who is she?"

"She?" the girl inquired, glancing up with a frown. Following his gaze to the statue, she brightened again. "Oh, her. It's an old legend and a simple enough telling." She returned to her wrapping as she continued speaking. "Her name is Kameko, Goddess of the Dead. Or atleast she was a few hundred years ago. Funny how people make such a big deal about worshipping gods and keeping them happy when the names and faces of the gods themselves are so often changing. Don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Anyway, the story goes that once every few thousand years, she gathers up her armies of demons and the undead and leads an attack on all humanity. Millions are killed on the human's side because, of course, demons and the living dead can't be killed. So there is always one human of extreme determination and strength that must rise above the rest to beat Kameko back down to her black pits of dark and despair below the earth, where she must bid her time until the next time she is allowed to come out." Her voice had gradually become lower and more mysterious with the continuation of her story, and ended on a slightly gravelly note accompanied by a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Um, okay," Iroh said reaching for the now neatly wrapped sword. To his surprise, the girl jerked it out of his reach and leaned forward until they were almost nose-to-nose. Her sharp eyes bored into his. "The legend says the last war was fought 4,000 years ago," she whispered dramatically. "It is every 4,000 years that Kameko is supposed to rise from her maggot-hole and once again walk the earth." She searched his eyes for a moment and then straightened with a grin. "So I'd watch my back if I was you. Keep an eye out for any…strange occurences." She handed Iroh the package.

"Sure, thanks," he said trying hard not to stare incredulously at her. He was becoming slightly creeped out by this strange young woman. He incdicated his money which he had laid out next to the discarded flute. "You can keep the change," he said quickly before hurrying out of the shop. The girl watched him go, broad smile still plastered on her face.

So, there's chapter one. I'll go ahead and admit that this is my first story ever on fanfiction so forgive me if it sucks horribly. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. And so I don't get flamed later on, I'm gonna go ahead and warn you that after a few chapters, this story is going to almost completely swing away from the plot of the show. Kinda AUish I guess. And please just keep in mind that I am totally new at this and have no earthly idea what I'm doing. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED!


	2. Chapter 2

I am not associated with the show Avatar:The Last Airbender.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It did wonders for my confidence. I really thought I sucked. And to those who read but didn't review, thank you for at least finding my summary interesting. And no, the piper isn't Meng. She looks to be about 11 or 12 from the Comic Con preview and the piper (who_ will_ appear again) is about 18 or 19. So, here's chappie 2! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The bent, wrinkled old man was steadily limping his way back home after a long day in the fields. His few helpers had already taken off for the day and he was left to wander back to his lifeless house on his own. A continued stream of muttering issued from his mouth as it often did, cursing all the fates for allowing his life to come to where it was now. His family killed by the Fire Nation, his stubborn crops refusing to grow well, and the unfairness that an old man like himself was forced to work in his own cornfields because of the lack of willing helpers. A light wind rustled through the smattering of trees that surrounded his small farm. He watched sullenly as the sun's last desperate rays were beaten beneath the peaks of the far-off mountains by the oncoming night. Darkness closed in and gradually blanketed the entire plain in shadow. The man sighed. All the last remaining tendrils of hope that he had woken with that morning, that he'd woken up with every morning since his life started rolling downhill, had just been beaten down with the sun, overcome once again by the utter darkness of failure.

Upon reaching the scrapheap shack that the man called home, he turned back around as he did every night to glare out over his ravaged property as though the continuation of this ritual would eventually scare the world back into being a place of tranquility and prosperity once again. But as it did every night, the dried up and thirsty ground just stared back in an attempt to tell the stubborn old man that his anger towards it was misplaced and useless. Still grumbling under his breath, he turned to open the door but paused when a strange noise reached his ears. It was a low, scratching sound like something was digging through hard-packed rocky soil. But as soon as the noise began, it stopped.

"Musta' been some dratted animal," he muttered to himself and turned back to the door. As he was turning the knob, the sound came again, louder and more persistent this time.

Spinning around in anger, the old man yelled, "Who's there?" Nothing answered but the calm, soothing voice of the wind. The noise had stopped once again. Suspicious that someone was sneaking around his property, he hefted a rusty shovel that was leaning against the wall over his shoulder. He made his way to the left side of the house, where he thought the sound had been coming from.

"This is private property, you have no right to be here," he shouted into the empty night. "If you don't leave right now I'll go into town and find someone to come get rid of you." Once again, only silence greeted his words. Nothing stirred in the shadows, only the first stars of the night making any move as they blinked down at the old man in surprise at his outburst.

Then the sound came for the final time, the whole area reverberating with its echo making it difficult to tell exactly were its origin was. The old man looked around in frustration and growing fear. Whatever it was, he was now almost certain it wasn't human. It wasn't until intermittent moans began to punctuate the steady scratching that a sudden idea came to him. His heart thumping wildly in his chest, his eyes came to rest on a patch of ground at the far corner of the house. Three small gravestones had been jammed into the earth here, marking the final resting place of his wife and two young sons, now dead almost twenty years.

His rapidly thrumming heart froze. Now that he had taken notice of the spot, he could tell it was here that the sound came from. All the ghost stories his mother had told him as a child to scare him suddenly washed through his mind in an ever-growing flood. But how could that be? The man didn't believe in ghosts. And even if he did the bodies had been decomposed and absorbed back into the earth long ago. There was no way they could, dare he say it, rise again.

But he was to be proven wrong. He watched in mind-numbing horror as the three graves suddenly seemed to simultaneously slide back in on themselves. It was as if a hole extending from the pits of the earth itself had opened beneath them. The air turned icy cold and ear-piercing shrieks tore into his ears. The forgotten shovel dropped from nerveless fingers as the man's mind continued to scream at him that this wasn't happening. They were dead and the dead _couldn't come back!_ He tried to take a step backward but his feet were plastered in place, the ground that he had cursed and shook his fist at for years taking its vengeance by not allowing him to escape the terror before him.

Instead he sought another means of escape, shutting his eyes and plugging his ears, praying that after a few seconds it would all go away. But the persistent wails still drilled cruelly into his bewildered mind and the image of the graves caving in on themselves replayed itself over and over on the inner surface of his eyelids. There was no way to escape it and he eventually had to peek out of one eye to see what was going on.

His head went light and his knees almost buckled at the sight of three vaguely human forms dragging themselves out over the edge of their graves. The screams abruptly stopped so that the only sound the man heard was the frantic beating of his own heart. And even that gradually faded into a soft thrumming in his ears as he stared in petrified horror at the apparations before him, at the mutated and demented faces of his wife and children. A drowsy green light kindled behind glazed, glass-like eyes and the pale skin that should have rotted and decomposed long ago was stretched tightly over warped skeletons. Their mouths were curved upwards in evil, pain-filled grimaces, exposing the bloody dagger teeth beneath.

Their broken hands reached out for the old man, like the hungry jaws of a spider before the paralyzed insect rendered immobile by fright. But before the hands could touch him, when the paper-white fingers were just inches from his face, the man felt a sudden pain in his chest as though his heart had simply exploded in terror. His mouth working soundlessly, he fell to his knees and tottered there for a few seconds. Then blackness gradually filmed over his sight and he knew no more.

"I cannot believe you ate the entire sack of food! You are such a glutton!"

"Oh, come on Katara. Traveling is hungry work. And I'm a growing boy, I need my nourishment."

Shaking her head in frustration, Katara passed the last of their supplies up to Aang who was already atop Appa. Dusting her hands off, she rounded on her brother and snapped, "That food was supposed to last us until we reached Omashu. Now thanks to you we'll have to detour to a market somewhere."

Hopping down between the feuding siblings, Aang held up his hands and said, "Hey, chill guys. Appa's really well rested so we should be able to fly through the night and reach Omashu by tomorrow morning. I'm sure we can survive until then." Katara seemed to agree with his proposal but Sokka's face immediately drained of all color.

"An entire day…no food…stomach can't take…so much neglect." He staggered dramatically around the cleared campsite, arms wrapped around his middle, as Aang watched in amusement and Katara in impatience. "We'll have to stop somewhere or we'll be suffering through this all day," she muttered as she scaled up Appa's side and Aang leapt up to his position on the giant bison's head. "I think there's a small town a few miles south of here," the young Airbender said as he settled into a comfortable position. "They should have a market and it shouldn't take us too far out of our path of travel." He took hold of Appa's reins and waited patiently for Sokka to stumble up the bison's tail. Upon hearing that they would indeed be stopping for food, the older boy had quit his whining. He now sat complacently against the side of the saddle, diligently ignoring his sister's glare.

Once they had all gotten settled, Aang cried, "Yip, yip!" and Appa launched into the air with a groan. A cool wind whipped back into the traveler's faces causing Aang to sigh happily. He loved flying. It was always so relaxing to be able to soar above the earth, above all the problems and tragedies of the world. You could momentarily forget all your worries and just sit back and enjoy the brisk breeze, the warm sun on your face, and the magnificent panoramic view of forests, rivers, and fields spread out below you. Aang often wished that he could just leave behind all his responsibilities as Avatar and simply stay up here forever, a part of the wind, the sky, the clouds, to never return to earth and simply become one with his element.

But as that could not be he would simply have to but up with all the imperfections of the world and enjoy the brief respites he got while traveling. As the boy stared out over the patchwork land below them, he wondered fleetingly what a perfect world would be like. A world where there was no war, sickness, or death. A world where he wouldn't feel the urge to disappear into the sky. But then again, what defined perfect? If no one ran the risk of every breath being their last, they wouldn't be able to live life to its fullest, cherishing the happy times they had because they would all assuredly come again. They would plod through time, their perfect world never changing, never challenging. And without the possibility of losing a close friend or family member you wouldn't feel the need to protect them. Bonds of love and loyalty between you could never be strengthened through roughing it through the tough times because the rough times would never exist. Would a world of only peace, love, joy, and caring really be "perfect"?

Aang shook his head slightly. Thoughts and questions like this had been parading through his head quite often over the last few weeks. He knew a normal twelve year old would never be able to think so philosophically. But considering how abnormal he was and how many lives he had already lived, he guessed it shouldn't be too surprising. He supposed it could just be residue built up from his past lives when he had lived to be old and wise.

The thought made him smile slightly, and he spent the rest of the short trip arguing with Sokka over the best way to bait and capture a hog monkey.

"I still think food is the best way. Leechee nuts sure worked on those hog monkeys in Jet's forest."

"Most animals tend to lose their heads where food is concerned."

"Kind of like you."

"Hey!"

Aang stuck his tongue out at Sokka before moving a hand to indicate a small system of buildings situated on the plains below them. "That's the town I mentioned. We'll stop just long enough to buy some food and then it's on to Omashu!"

They easily found a flat strip of land where Appa could touch down, and they left the bison and Momo with the supplies as they headed towards the town, laughing and joking the entire way. But from the moment the trio set foot in the village, they knew something was wrong. It was almost deserted, only a few people wandering the dusty roads, faces pale, worried, and in some cases frightened. The only sound that reached the newcomer's ears was the scuffing of their boots along the street. The whole air around the town was tense and scared. It seemed as if the few inhabitants that were actually in the village at the moment were waiting for news and expecting the worse.

"What happened here?" Katara asked in confusion, staring bewilderedly at the abandoned marketplace they were approaching. Most of the stalls had wares partially set out and then abandoned as though all the vendors had left together in a rush.

"Oh, boy! Free food!" Sokka exclaimed as he made a rush at an unoccupied fruit stand. Aang simply shook his head and stated, "I told you so."

"Oh, really, Sokka!" Katara huffed in disgust as she watched her brother begin stuffing his face. "Something bad had obviously happened here and all you can think about is your stomach?"

"Mmmmmm, Hhhmmmm," he mumbled through a mouthful of mango.

Sighing, the Water Tribe girl glanced around the deserted market. Moving a little ways away from her companions, she bent to observe a collection of necklaces hung on pegs on another stand. When she straightened, she found herself face to face with a pair of wary eyes staring at her. Stepping back quickly in surprise, she realized that the huge orbs belonged to a young boy sitting on a stool on the other side of the booth she'd been inspecting.

"Hello, there," Katara said kindly, not wanting to startle him. The boy continued to just stare at her. After a short pause, she continued, "Do you know what happened here? Where did everyone go?" Blinking a few times, the child finally answered in a harsh whisper, "They're saying we're under attack from otherworldly creatures. They think the world is coming to an end."

Aang, who had wandered over and caught the boy's words, looked at him disquietly. "Who's saying this?" The wide, fear-filled eyes strayed away from their faces and towards one of the many small groves of trees set back about half a mile from the village. He lifted a thin arm and pointed to it. Looking closely, Aang thought he could see a faint crowd of people in the shadows of the woods.

He grabbed Katara's arm. "Let's go see what the problem is," he said as he started dragging her towards the people. He turned in confusion when she pried her arm out of his grip. "You go on. I'll get Sokka," she said, heading off to retrieve her brother from his untimely buffet. Aang nodded and set out towards the grove.

Once out of the village, he broke into a trot, curiosity bubbling up inside him. Dried out, drooping stalks of corn lined either side of the path for a few hundred feet before reaching the trees. They had the presence of solemn sentinels guarding forbidden ground, emissaries of the dead that were near lifeless themselves. Their husky eyes glared disapprovingly at the child running past them. The path ahead lead to a place that was not meant for those who still drew breath into their lungs.

Within a minute or two, Aang approached the run down house in the grove. A great circle of softly whispering and muttering people were thronged around one side of the shack, apparently inspecting something.

He walked up beside a harried looking woman and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am, but what's going on here?"

Shaking her head worriedly, she answered, "It isn't something for children like you to be seeing. Dead bodies'll scare the heck outta' a young mind."

"Corpses are nothing new for me. There's a war going on right now, remember? Can you please just let me through?"

Sighing, the woman stepped back and indicated that he take her place in the circle. "See for yourself, then," she said shortly.

Hesitating for a split second, Aang stepped forward and directed his eyes to where everyone else was looking. He stared in shock at the sight before him. The body of an old man lay crumpled on the earth, eyes tightly shut but a permanent expression of unthinkable horror still etched into the seamed features. There was no sign of blood or an injury of any kind on the body. No footprints around the area suggested signs of a scuffle or struggle. The only unusual marks on the man were an X painted in black over each closed eye and a mark, in the form of a mace, colored a sickly yellow on his forehead.

So, what d'ya think? Sry Zuko hasn't been in the story at all yet. He was supposed to be in this chapter, but it was already a decent length and I wanted to get it posted quickly. I promise that he'll be in the next one. I'm sure everyone can guess now what the basic plot of the story will be. Hope you don't mind the first few chapter being too predictable. And just one statement before I leave you: **WAL-MART IS THE ANTICHRIST AND WILL SOON TAKE OVER THE WHOLE WORLD!** Be warned.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. But I've been busy. High school's such a hassle. Although it is nicer now that I'm not one of the stupid little freshman. Anyway, I'd like to thank JunkFood for bringing the anonymous reviewers thing to my attention. I didn't realize mine was disabled. He, he, oops. So, anonymous reviews are now enabled. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 3

The sun had just begun to set in the sky, bright reds and golds illuminating the ported Fire Nation ship and the silhouette of the young prince practicing on deck. Iroh watched his nephew critically as he mounted the plank, never averting his gaze as he boarded the ship and leaned against the railing for a minute to observe his pupil. The boy really had improved greatly over the last few weeks. He was obviously becoming more conscious of how breath influenced the fire rather than muscle. His movements were quick and cat-like, his stance purposeful and determined. Iroh smiled to himself as Zuko let loose a firey punch and watched as the flame melded into the inferno of the blazing sunset. He knew it wouldn't be long before the student was the equal of the master.

After another moment, when Zuko still hadn't acknowledged his presence, Iroh cleared his throat loudly. Zuko took only a second's break in his routine to nod at his uncle before continuing. Iroh hissed slightly through his teeth in well-contained frustration. The boy was impossible sometimes.

Forcefully putting on a bright smile, he moved from his position against the railing and took a few steps towards Zuko. "Can't you stop just long enough for a bit of conversation?" he asked, fully expecting the prince to ignore his request.

To his surprise, Zuko finished off a last spinning kick and then turned to face the older man. Iroh grinned. "Finally starting to listen to your old uncle?"

Zuko snorted. "As if," he replied haughtily. "I was just finishing up anyways." Iroh noticed that he was sweating even in his lightweight training outfit and his breathing was slightly labored. He figured the boy had been out there since he had left a few hours previously.

The old man shook his head. "You work yourself too hard. There's more to life than training and meditating. Like tea! And Pai-Sho!"

Rolling his eyes, Zuko nodded at the long, thin package in his uncle's arms. "Was your trip profitable?"

Grinning mysteriously, Iroh answered, "When have I ever returned with only useless junk?"

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but Iroh quickly held up a hand to silence him. "Er…wait. Don't answer that. But, yes, this trip was incredibly profitable." His eyes glinted mishieviously as he continued to grin at his nephew.

After a few seconds of silence, Zuko threw up his hands in agitation. "Fine then, keep your secrets! I'm going to change." With a final frustrated glance at his uncle, he stomped off to his room.

Iroh frowned after him. "Well he could have tried _asking_."

Early the next morning, the small Fire Nation ship had once again set sail. It was pretty much the same process all over again. Wandering aimlessly, port to port, the everyday monotony of awakening, dressing, eating, and working began to replay the same as every day previously. Zuko had given the command to set a general course for Omashu, but as far as the Avatar was concerned, he was still indecisive.

The prince was currently in his room and, much to his uncle's disgust, meditating again. Zuko wished he could tell his uncle why he was increasing his time spent in front of the candles. He had tried many times to tell Iroh about that night at the fortress, but he just couldn't find the right words. He was still a little unsure himself about the whole event, especially his motives for rescuing the Avatar. If everything had gone as planned, would he have captured the Airbender himself? Or would he have released him and continued his pursuit another time? And those last words the boy had spoken to him kept ringing through his head. "If we had known each other back then, do you think we could have been friends?"

Zuko sighed deeply and attempted to clear his mind better. This was the reason for his sudden obsession with meditation. Before, the familiar sequence of lighting the candles with a simple flick of his wrist, situating himself on the cushion before them, and ridding his mind ofall thoughts apart from inhaling and exhaling with the fire would put to rest his rampaging thoughts and quiet everything that was on his mind. Anytime his head became so overcrowded with thoughts and emotions it felt like it would explode, he could always count on the calming feeling of living as one with his element to relax his jumbled brain. But this normally fool-proof method had, for the first time he could remember, failed him. He was beginning to wonder if there was any remedy to tame the wild ribbons of thought running loose in his head.

He slowly peeled his eyes open to gaze at the flickering candles placed in front of his folded legs. The red, orange, and yellow streamers slithered and danced serpentinely around each other, wending their ways up from the wick to disappear into the air with a puff of smoke. He refocused his eyes to study the dragon head perched one the wall as he heigthened the fire so that the lizard seemed to be glaring at him from behind enclosing bars of flame. In that second, the dragon reminded Zuko of himself, a free, restless spirit trapped by the restraints of his loyalty to his nation that he couldn't bring himself to let go. He was feared, hated, and completely misunderstood by most as was the magnificent winged serpent that he had always so admired.

Sighing again, he reclosed his eyes and this time managed to wipe the slate of his mind clean and put full concentration into the gently rising and falling flames. His realization of the outside world dimmed away to a dwindled coal at the center of his mind, not to be lighted again until he was ready. So complete was his obliviousness to what was going on around him, that he never heard heard his uncle quietly enter the room and tip-toe to his bed. Glancing nervously at his unresponsive nephew, Iroh quickly deposited the package on his mattress. Then, just as silently, he slipped back out into the hall.

At the click of the latch, Zuko snapped back to life and whipped his head around in surprise. Hissing, he mentally kicked himself for being so edgy and for not hearing someone, presumably his uncle, enter the room. Extinguishing the candles, he stood and made his way to the door, intending to catch up with whoever had been in there and find out what they wanted.

He was half way across the room before something on the low bed caught his eye. Recognizing the package his uncle had returned from the market with, he groaned loudly. What was the old man up to now? Approaching his bed, he poked at the long object experimentally. When it didn't emit an offending noise, stink up his room, or spontaneously combust as some of his uncle's previous "profitable finds" had done, he decided it was safe to open.

Zuko gasped in surprise as he ripped open the paper and beheld its magnificent contents as it tumbled out onto his sheets. Maybe his uncle could get something right after all. He gazed admiringly at at the superbly crafted sword as he drew it from the sheath. He ran his hand up the shimmering gold, red, and orange blade as the other clasped firmly the dragon-fashioned hilt. His first thoughts on the sword were about the same as Iroh's. Being royalty he had come across some beatifully welded weapons in his time. This one, however, surpassed all those by a long shot.

As Zuko carefully turned the sword over, taking in every minscule detail, his eyes found the symbols engraved into either side of the blade. Peering closely, his eyes widened when he saw them. There was no way his uncle could have recognized the value of this weapon. Zuko knew the language; was perhaps one of the few living people who did. It was an old language that hadn't been used for thousands, maybe even millions of years. His mother had begun teaching him at a young age and after her death, he had continued to study from the nearly deteriorated scrolls she'd somehow come across. Where she had received them, he wasn't quite sure.

Shifting slightly so that the low candlelight illuminated the symbols better, his eyes passed quickly down the steel surface. The intricately carved lettering was easy enough to decipher although the two phrases meant little to him. On one side was inscribed a short sentence that read: "Sometimes dead is better." The other only had a single, ominous word sketched into the firey metal. "Dragonblade."

"Too much for you to handle, little boy?" Aang jumped and spun around at the sudden voice in his ear. He immediately recognized the woman he had spoken to just a second ago. She stared at him curiously and then narrowed her eyes. "Well?"

"N…no," he answered quickly, rather surprised at his jumpiness.

The woman snorted. "Your eyes say differently. And you face is so pale I'd've thought you'd just seen a ghost."

Aang glanced back over his shoulder at the corpse. "It's just that those markings are a little creepy, I guess. And that expression on his face; it looks like _he's_ the one that saw a ghost." He turned back to the woman. "Do they know what killed him?"

Nodding at the two healers hovering around the dead body, she answered, "They think he actually died of a heart attack or something. As for the paint and his expression, they don't know. But lookee here." She pointed to a trio of rectangular holes in the earth not far from the man's body. That is where the old man's wife and children were buried. Nearly twenty years ago now. When one of the farm hands arrived here this morning, he claimed that he found the man's body just like it is now, and the graves dug up with any sign of a buried corpse gone." She frowned. "There, now I've gone and given you nightmares for the next month. Why don't you just run along and forget about this whole business. Probably just a cruel hoax played by some bored Firebenders anyway."

Aang took one last look at the morbid scene before jogging back towards the town. He would have like to stay a little longer and ask a few more questions. No matter what the woman said, he thought the whole thing was more than a joke. There was something about the symbols, the x's covering each eye and the mace printed on the forehead, that gave him the chills. But he needed to find Katara and Sokka and move on to Omashu. He would return here eventually to see if there was more to the killing than what met the eye. The important thing now was to start learning Earthbending.

Just as he exited the hostile cornfield, Katara came sprinting up to him, looking angry, with her brother not far behind.

"What took you guys?" Aang questioned although he already had an idea as to the answer.

Katara just pointed mutely at Sokka whose arms were full of what looked like the entire fruit stand. "Take a wild guess. So? Did you find out what happened up there?"

Aang told them as they headed back to Appa, Sokka hardly listening as he continued his meal and Katara hanging on his every word. She was unnaturally silent as his story finished, not asking questions like she normally would. Her expression was one of deep thought as she mounted Appa.

After they were in the air again on the last leg of this journey, she approached Aang. "My Mom used to tell me a story when I was little," she began reminiscingly. "This was a long time ago, so I don't remember much. But it had the living dead in it. They rose from there graves and created an army in an attempt to take over the world of the living. The reason this story stands apart from your other typical horror yarns is because the markings you mentioned were in it. There were the black x's, the mace, and a few others that I can't recall. These markings were only seen on dead bodies or on the bodies of people who were presumed dead." She paused and looked at Aang. "That's all I really remember. It was one of the many stories my Mom loved to tell me, and they've all got a bit jumbled over the years." Another pause. "Do you think there might be a connection between the story and what just happened in that town?"

"Honestly, Katara," Sokka said, walking up behind her and sitting down. "Dead people rising again? That's even stupider then when you believed that story that there was a city of little people in every snowflake (compliments of Dr. Suess and How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Hee hee!), or that your dolls got up and walked around when you weren't looking."

"I didn't say I _believed_ it," Katara countered, "but it is a bit strange all the same."

"She does have a point Sokka," Aang stated.

"So, someone heard that same story and decided to have some fun with it. Big deal. There are lots of people out there sick enough to do something like that."

Aang shrugged. "Whatever. But this doesn't really concern us at the moment. So let's just hurry up and get to Omashu. I for one am really looking forward to a warm bed, hot bath, and good food."

Sokka grinned in agreement. "Beautifully put!"

Deep beneath the earth, down at the fiery epicenter of all existence, a woman began to stir from sleep. First her clawed limbs began to twitch as though she were in the midst of a dream, barely detectable quirks that quickly turned into almost violent thrashing. Next, a steady growl began to enemate from the depths of her chest and it resounded around the cavern of her slumber, giving the illuion of a thousand angry creatures all growling in chorus.

The large cave _was_, in fact, occupied by several species of lower beasts of the pit. But at the signs of their master awakening, they were silent, watching intently and waiting. Four-thousand years they had patiently awaited this moment, never once able to stray from their abode of dark and death, doomed to live anticipating the moment when she would awaken and once again allow them access to the world of the living. Their eyes, bright and feral yellows, greens, and reds, glinted in hunger as their dagger-toothed snouts parted in contemplation of the human blood that would soon be spilled. A howl of excitement bounded deafeningly around the stone walls as Kameko's eyes finally shot open and a deadly smirk curved her lips.

Dun, dun, dun. Can't you feel the suspense? …silence… Well, trust me, it'll get better. I know most of the story up till now had been a lot of thinking and pondering but I promise the action will come. And Zuko was in this chapter just like I told you he would be! He's a rather difficult charcter to write. He's so unpredictable, it's hard to decide how he'll react in any situation. Hope I did OK. R & R, as always.


	4. Chapter 4

I am not associated with the show Avatar:The Last Airbender.

Sorry it took so long to update again. I feel evil getting mad at other authors when they don't post every other day and I'm not even posting once a week but I am discovering that it is a lot more difficult to keep up with a story than I thought. There is a little more action in this chapter and there is a fight! I have never in my life written a fight scene before so I hope it's ok. But you'll never know unless you read. And I wouldn't object if you wanted to drop a review and tell me how I did :)

Chapter 4

The crew finally arrived in Omashu late the next morning. King Bumi was there to greet them and the promised feast was held that evening. Many people gathered in the large courtyard to join in the food and festivities. Aang was kept occupied as he was constantly approached by citizens of the city and thanked for honoring them by his learning Earthbending there. Aang smiled and answered accordingly but his mind was still on the events of the previous day. Katara, too, spent most of the time just staring at her plate, her eyes distant. Only Sokka and Momo seemed to be genuinely having a good time, stuffing their faces with whatever chow came into sight.

About two hours into the festivities, and area was cleared in the center of the courtyard and a group of musicians urged to a wooden platform by the shouts of the crowd. They struck up a quick, lively dance tune that wended its way enticingly through the chattering party goers. Within a few seconds many couples had given in to its allure and left there conversations to make their way to the dance floor. Soon the entire courtyard was full of hearty laughter, gay music, and the thudding of stomping feet as the dancers spun gracefully around each other.

Aang wasn't really in the mood for dancing, but when a young girl came up to him, blushing furiously, and asked if he'd like to dance, the boy couldn't find it in his heart to say no. With a forced smile, he nodded and they both hurried into the mass of brightly colored skirts and swaying bodies. They were followed soon after by Sokka and another girl who was hanging on his arm and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. Sokka was grinning like a drunk idiot and seemed to be having the time of his life. Katara stared after him in disgust as she was left alone at the high table. As the Avatar's companions, her and her brother, along with Aang, had been seated at the head table with the king. But Bumi and the rest of the table's occupants had disappeared as well, presumably to either join in or view the dancing better.

Katara sighed and pushed her untouched dinner away, staring at it uninterestedly as Momo picked at the food over his swollen belly. She was disappointed that she couldn't find it in herself to have a good time. But the events that had taken place prior to their arrival in Omashu were weighing heavily on her mind, affecting her mood more strongly than she would have ever guessed. Thinking of the story, told so many times beside the warm fire of her South Pole, settled comfortably in her mother's arms, had brought up nostalgia for her home, family, and life before all this. And the cause of these thoughts, the murder in that town, was persistently pushing at the back of her mind as well. All of these feelings of remorse and fear were stubbornly occupying her thoughts and shoving away all of her attempts to laugh or smile.

"Excuse me, pretty young miss, but why the long face?" Katara jerked out of her reverie at the voice beside her and spun around. "Haru!" she gasped in surprise as the Earthbender stepped into her line of vision, grinning hugely. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she leaped out of her seat to give him a quick hug.

"My Mom's got family here. We were visiting when we heard that you guys had arrived."

Katara frowned. "I thought you were starting a rebellion against the Firebenders in your village."

Haru chuckled. "Yeah, but that didn't last long. We arrived home before word of our escape did. The Fire Nation soldiers were caught completely off guard. They didn't stand a chance."

Laughing gleefully, her dour thoughts of a moment before forgotten, Katara motioned for Haru to sit down. "It's so good to see you again. How are your parents?"

He indicated the lively courtyard spread out below them. "They're around somewhere. But forget about me. I want to hear what you guys have been up to since we departed."

They spent the next hour or so just talking, Katara relating all of their adventures to Haru. He was a great listener, laughing and gasping in all the right place. Katara's mood was greatly lightened until, after a seemingly endless narrative, their re-told journeying brought them once again to the small Earth Kingdom town they had made the short but memorable pit stop at. She hesitated slightly, not ready to probe back into that mysterious memory after she had finally pushed it away. But before another word could cross her lips, she was spared by a frightened wail from just outside the courtyard.

A young boy and girl, no older than eight or nine, came sprinting into the crowd. They immediately headed towards King Bumi, distinguishable even among the mass of people because of his bright and outlandish outfit. The old man held up a hand as the children barreled towards him, shoving past anyone who stood in their path. "Now, now, youngsters, take it easy. What seems to be the problem?"

Both children were doubled over gasping for breath, but after a few seconds the girl managed to pant, "Sire…there is…there's…," she lifted a hand to point into the now well advanced night. "There's something out there."

Bumi frowned. "Are you sure, dear? You may be letting your imagination get the best of you. It is a very dark night tonight."

The boy shook his head adamantly as his wind began to return. "Akiko's cat got away and we were chasing it near the city wall. Something suddenly leaped out of the dark and snatched the cat up. It…" he pause before continuing in an ominous voice, "It didn't look like a person."

A whisper ran through the crowd, some nervous, others complaining about kids staying up too late and scaring themselves. A few people looked edgily at the black velvet sky or into the shadows lurking in the corners of the courtyard. Aang and Sokka both appeared at Katara's elbow. Both were surprised to see Haru and spoke a quick greeting before returning to the matter at hand. "What do you think it is?" Aang questioned as they watched Bumi gesture for a few soldiers to go investigate. All of them, with the exception of Haru, were remembering the day before. Katara had her fingers crossed and was desperately praying that the soldiers would return dragging some rogue teenager behind them.

Haru shrugged in answer to Aang's question. "This city has never had much of a problem with crime. And Firebender's haven't been inside the walls in years. Either it was someone just trying to scare the kids or it was just their imagination." Aang nodded, but it wasn't a criminal or a Firebender that he was worried about. Suddenly, someone in the now motionless and nearly silent crowd below them let out a cry. Everyone followed the long finger pointing upwards to a large black shape that was blotting out a portion of the starry sky. A frightened yell emitted from almost every throat as the thing descended on the courtyard with a blood-curdling shriek.

111

(So no one is confused, for the first three chapters Zuko's ship and Aang's group were not in the same time frame. Zuko's was slightly _ahead _of Aang's. So, like when Zuko got the sword from Iroh was about the same time as Aang got the letter from Bumi at the very beginning of the story. But in this chapter and from here on out they'll be the same. Hope that made sense.)

Zuko was bent over a map in his room as his ship pulled into the port nearest Omashu. It was early afternoon, the sun just beginning its descent towards the western horizon. Zuko glanced up as a stray ray of light glinted through the narrow window and reflected off a metal catch on his desk and into his eyes. As his gaze moved upwards he caught sight of the Dragonblade, resting comfortably in its new position on the wall. He stared at it for a second.

It had been nearly a week since he had received the gift. Although he had thanked his uncle profusely for the blade, he hadn't inquired any further into where he had bought it or say anything about the etchings. He had other things to worry about at the moment. For instance, what course of action he would take after coming to this point in the journey. His decision had been made but he still wasn't sure if it was the right one.

A rap at the door diverted his attention away from the Dragonblade. "You may come in," he called.

The metal door swung ponderously inwards as Lieutenant Gi stepped through. "Sir, we have ported. What are your next orders?"

Zuko turned his gaze from Gi to stare out the window. "For now, the crew are welcome to do as they please either on board or in the town. I'll tell you of any decisions concerning the Avatar in the morning."

The lieutenant nodded and exited leaving Zuko to himself again. Glancing around paranoidlly (not sure that's even a word) to make sure he was really alone, the prince hurried to his small dresser. He grabbed a long cloth sack off the top and knelt to open one of the bottom drawers. Quickly, he removed the black outfit and blue demon mask that had been hidden beneath a layer of underwear (he had hoped nobody would have a reason to search through there) and stuffed them in the large bag. He followed that up with the addition of his Dao Katana and then tied the bag up. He snatched up a sack of money and headed out the door. Before leaving, he paused and turned around, the Dragonblade coming to his mind for some reason. After a moments contemplation he opened his sack again and added the Dragonblade to its contents. He pondered the reason for this decision a moment, but attributing it to some sixth sense left it to consider another time.

His uncle was out on deck, sitting at his tea table with a bubbling mug and a card game set out in front of him. He looked up as Zuko approached him. "I'm going our for a little while, uncle. I'll be back by morning."

Iroh glance at the sack slung across his nephew's shoulder with a quizzically raised eyebrow. He didn't say anything though and nodded before going back to his game. "Very well. Enjoy yourself."

Zuko turned on his heel and descended the plank. He noted the back's of a few crew members disappearing into the crowded marketplace. Apparently word of their rare few hours of free time had spread quickly.

When his feet came in contact with the main road, he immediately swung to the right to avoid running into anyone off his ship. He would prefer his actions not be noticed. His plan was simple. Acquire transportation to the city of Omashu roughly ten miles inland, sneak into the city, and see what he could discover about the Avatar's current position. He'd make a further decision after that.

Although the whole idea was concentrated with many risks and dangers, but Zuko's current problem was finding a way to get to Omashu. He would have taken a rhino off the ship but they were too slow and conspicuous. And that would have led to tedious questions from his uncle. Walking would take to long and wear him of energy needed to get into and out of the city without being spotted. So that left him only one choice.

Wrinkling his nose slightly, the young Firebender entered an old, musty stable set haphazardly on a small hill on the outskirts of town. A chorus of nickering greeted his entrance as several horses stuck their heads into the aisle to view the stranger. Zuko hadn't seen, much less ridden, a horse since he had left the Fire Nation two years ago. But there was no other option to get where he needed to go.

A wizened old man approached the boy eagerly, cracked lips curving up to reveal a crooked, gap-toothed grin. " 'ello there young'un. What might I be 'elpin ya with?" His weasely eyes took in Zuko's gold-trimmed armor and bulging money bag ardently.

Zuko averted his eyes disgustedly from the old man and turned to study the horses. "I need a horse," he answered. "Something fast, strong, and enduring. And," he turned to look at the man sharply. "No questions asked."

The man cackled. "Aye, that can be done. If ya follow me, I'll introduce ya to some animals that may intrest ya." He started limping down the aisle, periodically pointing out a horse and telling Zuko a little about it. He studied the animals closely, racking his brain trying to remember as much as he could about them. Most of them were in poor condition, old hags that had been banished to this cramped, smelly hell-hole when their days of usefulness ended. But a few seemed to still be young and spirited. He noted each of these as he listened to the old man's ramblings.

"What about this one?" Zuko asked when the man passed by a particularly fine looking animal without even a glance.

He turned to see which one his client had indicated. "Oh, ya wouldn't want 'er. Got a wee bit o' a temper, she 'as. She's trained an' she's fast, but she'll only carry ya if she thinks yer worthy of 'er. Not many men 'ave managed that."

Zuko leaned against the stall door to study the mare closer. He immediately had to leap back again as an angry screech and a flash of teeth greeted his inspection. The man cackled again. Zuko ignored him and moved closer to the horse again. She was a pretty thing, no doubt about it. Her entire body was splashed black and white, the admirable muscles rippling smoothly beneath the coat. A flowing black forelock partially blocked his view of the angry eyes and lightly dished face. No matter what the man said, he knew this was just the horse he wanted.

"I want this one," he said firmly. The man stared at him in surprise then shook his head.

"Fine then, but don' blame me when she kills ya." He began walking back down the aisle. "I'll leave ya two ta get acquainted while I get 'er tack."

When he had disappeared into a room, Zuko turned back to the horse. "Er, hello?" he said lamely, not really sure how to placate the irate animal. She eyed him carefully, as if measuring his worth. When he raised a hand to stroke her nose, she pulled her head back and snorted harshly.

"Hey girl, take it easy. I won't hurt you," he said as comfortingly as was possible for him. Taking a cautious step forward he laid his hand gently against her cheek. The closer proximity gave him a better view of her body and he was surprised to see several faint marks on her shoulders and back. Leaning closer he realized they were old burn marks. The horse stomped agitatedly and Zuko rubbed her face softly to calm her down. Hesitating a second, he unlatched the stall door and stepped inside. Startled, the paint lurched away from him. "It's ok. You're fine." He reached his hand out again as the paint through up her head and raised up on her hind legs slightly. "I know how you feel. I know what you've been through." Gradually, the paint quit edging around and extended her head towards his hand, sniffing experimentally.

"Well then, looks like ya two will get along jus' fine." Zuko stroked the paint's nose and turned to the old man. He was standing just outside the stall with a decently cared for saddle and bridle draped over his arm. "She won' let mos' people even touch 'er. But then," his eyes took in the scars crisscrossing the paint and then the burn that dominated the left side of Zuko's face, "I guess ya've got some common ground to build on."

Zuko's temper flared up at the comment and he glared at the old man. The man blanched slightly. "Ooo, touchy subject, huh? Sorry 'bout that. Um, if ya wanna tack 'er up, I've got somethin' I need to tend to fer a minute." He quickly deposited the saddle and bridle and hurried down the hall again and out of Zuko's sight.

Although Zuko had almost no memory at first of how to tack up a horse, it came back quick and after a moment he was leading the paint out of her stall and down the aisle. He retrieved his sack which he had deposited along the way. The man came hurrying up to him and they spent a minute haggling on a price for horse and saddle, Zuko eventually handing over a considerable sum of money and the man walking away looking ecstatic at his good fortune.

Zuko walked the paint out of the stable and into the forest bordering the town. If the edgy animal didn't take to him riding her, he didn't want anyone to see him having difficulties. Once he was out of sight, he tossed the reins over the paint's head and faced her side. Taking a deep breath, he raised his foot into the stirrup and swung up over her back. To his surprise the paint stood perfectly still and allowed him to mount and settle. A few seconds later, they were trotting sprightly down the trail towards Omashu.

111

The courtyard immediately dissolved into mass chaos as the black thing swooped into the crowd. The four at the high table were elevated slightly above the dance floor and had a good view of what was happening. They all stared in surprise at first, not quite comprehending what they were seeing. Aang was the first to react. He snatched up his glider which had been leaning against the table and dived after the creature. Katara, Sokka, and Haru followed on the ground. They made their way to Bumi who was desperately trying to restore some order to the terrified mob. Katara took a second to glance towards the demonic creature but immediately looked away with a gag at the grisly sight. Any soldier or civilian who got too close were being snatched up in its huge claws and ripped limb from limb.

"What is that thing?" Sokka shouted when they reached Bumi.

The king shrugged to indicate that he didn't know before continuing to assemble a group of Earthbending soldiers. By now the courtyard was beginning to empty as everyone stampeded for shelter. The creature didn't seem too interested in anyone that didn't approach it and was swinging its long head around as though searching something or someone out. It was constantly distracted, though, by the red glider swooping around its face and the chunks of rock that soldiers had begun ripping out of the ground to pummel it. The three teenagers that were still just spectators of the battle got their first good look at the creature. Its appearance was closest to that of a griffin, with huge taloned feet and burning red eyes. The stout, muscular body was coated in obsidian scales from the tip of the whip like tail to the point of the hooked mouth that was snapping in frustration at the Airbender bombarding it with gusts of wind from every direction. The courtyard was strewn with bodies following the path the creature had taken across the stone cobbles and the few people left assembled in the courtyard were trying not to dwell on the broken corpses as they continued to attack the creature.

Screeches were echoing around the courtyard, anger vibrating through every note. A sudden burst of green light rocketed from its ember eyes, startling everyone into a momentary pause. Seizing its chance, the creature swept Aang's glider away with a massive wing and charged to squadron of Earthbenders who had ceased their attack in surprise. With a yell, the group scattered, their already quavering courage breaking at last. Swerving from the disbanded soldiers, the griffin-thing then turned its attention to Katara, Sokka, and Haru who were standing frozen nearby. A deep hiss rocked the night, followed by a warning yell from Aang. Simultaneously, the three snapped out of their trance and a boomerang, a boulder, and ball of water (haha! They all began with B's!) all smashed into the creature. Momentarily dazed, it didn't notice Aang sprinting up from behind, staff held at the ready. With a massive whip of the stick, the young monk brought the air beneath the creature to life and swung it up and over the city wall and well into the forest a little ways beyond.

Everyone watched it fall into the trees but none saw it rise again.

"What the _heck_ was that thing?" Sokka asked no one in particular, bending over to retrieve his boomerang.

Aang shook his head, panting from his excursions. "I don't really want to know. But I think we should go after it. See what it's up to."

Sokka stared at him. "Go out there?" he asked incredulously, pointing at the forest. "You're insane."

"That…thing just murdered at least two dozen innocent people. We need to find out what it wants," Katara said, already halfway to the courtyard exit. Aang and Haru hurried after, Sokka following reluctantly in the back. Before stepping through the arch, Aang turned to Bumi who had followed them as well. "I guess you'll be staying here," he said, watching Bumi stare sadly at the motionless bodies of his people. "We'll be back as soon as possible. I just want to make sure it's not still out there."

Bumi nodded slowly. "Good luck. And be careful. This is not a light matter."

Aang smiled encouragingly at his old friend and then ran after the other's retreating backs. Soon they were on Appa and heading towards the section of trees the creature had disappeared into. Haru had joined the three, unable to locate his parents and willing to offer his skills in whatever lay ahead.

All kept their eyes carefully peeled for any sign of movement below them. The moon traced a faint shadow around the giant bison, their nearly invisible counterpart dipping and wending tirelessly through the terrain. Upon reaching the forest, the first thing they noticed was how quite everything was. No words were spoken but many nervous glances were exchanged.

Haru alerted them to a small clearing a moment later and Aang gave Appa the command to descend. The bison touched down on the grassy plane as quietly as his bulked allowed, completely aware of the seriousness of their situation. A light breeze stirred the leafy branches around them creating a dry, crackling sound that was strangely eerie in the brisk air.

There was no sign here of the creature, although the absence of normal night noises indicated that it was possibly nearby. Sokka had both his boomerang and dagger out and at the ready. Katara's canteen was full and already open, one hand quivering above it in anticipation. Aang's staff was standing erect before him and Haru was crouched in a fighting stance, arms out in front of him.

They'd only a few seconds too get their bearings before a huge shadow detached itself from the surrounding night. The four kids unconsciously backed up against Appa's side. Now that they were alone with the creature, away from a large crowd, they were better able to realize the sudden icy coldness that froze every miniscule drop of moisture in the winter air.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Aang asked shakily.

The creature dragged its cumbersome bulk further into the moonlight. An odd mixture of light and shadow shimmered its away across the gleaming scales and flexing muscles giving the predator the appearance of a demonic serpent wending its way craftily through the underbrush. The foursome faced it determinedly although and undertone of uncertainty and fear was creeping its way into their minds.

The glaring red eyes fixed on Aang, as though surprised at the bravery of the boy's speaking to it. Then the beak-like mouth parted with a wicked grin and it spoke. "I sense that it is near, the one my mistress seeks to destroy. You must give it to me or I will be forced to take it from you." The voice was rough and screeching, like fingernails being dragged carelessly over a chalkboard. It was commanding, forceful, but also rather lazy as though the creature was quite used to getting its way without too much fuss.

Katara stepped forward from her companions. "If it's something of ours you want, then you'll have to fight us to get it," she shouted defiantly. The piercing glare the creature sent her almost turned her legs to water.

"Silence, mortal," it snapped hatefully. "I can feel the Dragonblade near, like a constant itch against my skin." The creature's eyes began to glow alarmingly green as they had before as it prepared for another attack. "One of you must know where it is and you must give it to me now!"

No one answered it, not quite sure what to say. With a roar, the creature launched itself at them. They all stumbled back in shock as it came at them and they braced themselves for the attack. But before it came, something whistled out of the dark and connected hard with the creature's side. It was sent sprawling and a hush fell over those gathered as the creature dragged itself to its feet and spun angrily to face its new opponent.

111

Zuko arrived on the borders of Omashu around sunset. The paint had made excellent time as promised, keeping a constant pace through every mile. The only delay had occurred when Zuko jabbed her too hard in the side and she had reared up angrily. Zuko ended up on his butt in the dust and then unthinkingly threw a fireball at the paint. She dodged it easily but it was another few minutes before she'd allow Zuko on her back again.

Now the young prince stood just within the sheltering trees, the paint tethered a few yards back and happily munching on grass. He had already donned his ninja outfit, the blue mask tied to his belt until it was needed. It was rather risky for him to enter the city like this. Zuko had already spotted posters at several ports offering a considerable bounty on the capture of the "Blue Spirit" as he had been dubbed. But if things went his way he'd be in and out of the city within a few hours and none would be the wiser.

Zuko moved from his position leaning languidly against the trunk of an old oak and returned to where he had left his horse. He untied her and conspired to lead her to a more sheltered area in case someone happened by on their way to the city. The paint dug in her hooves and whinnied, looking longingly at the patch of vegetation she'd been working on. Zuko pulled on the reins again and the paint snorted in frustration before following him into the gathering shadows of the forest.

He found a stream a little farther in and pegged the paint up again. She happily splashed around in the water as Zuko sat and watched. He would have to pick the exact right time to enter the city so that it would be dark enough to cover his actions but not so late that everyone would be asleep. He sat with his chin in his hand as he ran over the plan in his mind, putting himself in different theoretical situations and judging the best way out of each.

It was a little over an hour later, after the sun had long since extinguished its fiery light, that Zuko stirred from his position. He walked quickly past the lounging paint and to his discarded sack to retrieve his weapons. Removing the Dao swords, he strapped them in place and then withdrew the Dragonblade. He stared at it for a second, still uncertain of why he'd brought it. Untying the mask from his belt, he place it over his face and then replaced its previous position with the third sword. He began to walk back the way he'd came before stopping and removing the Dragonblade. The Dao katana would provide him with enough protection should he need it and he didn't need the extra wait. Trotting back to the sack, he threw the blade down on top of it. He spun back around and took a step before glancing back over his shoulder. The sword shone brightly in the moonlight, the ruby-eyed dragon staring up at him rebutingly. It was as if the miniature lizard was a living breathing beast and it was trying to tell him that he needed it. Zuko looked back ahead of him, biting his lip. Then he gave in to instinct and once again strapped the sword on. He hurried from that place before he could change his mind, the paint staring after him oddly.

Erasing the confusion from his mind, Zuko slipped silently through the shadows, at one with the darkness. His quicksilver passing left no mark in its wake, an illusion meant to startle those it passed but leave them wondering if they had really seen anything at all. That is, if there had been any creature to pass.

Within a few minutes, Zuko realized how silent the forest was. Not an owl hooted, no insect chirped, no rodent scuttled through the underbrush. It was like the blue-faced demon and the sighing wind were the only two beings awake to stalk the shadowy night. Zuko paused for a second, and his hesitation was almost immediately followed by a resounding crash and thud as though the boot of a giant had treaded through the trees. He froze and looked around wildly, his heart thudding at the scare he had just taken. His attention momentarily diverted from the task at hand, he slunk off in the direction he figured the sound had come from.

A few minutes later, a racing shadow passed over Zuko and, looking up, he was startled to see a giant, three-legged bison fly by overhead. "The Avatar," he hissed to himself. Realizing they were heading in the same direction as him, he continued on. A little ways ahead, he saw the bison descend and he sped up eagerly.

Upon reaching the spot, he paused before entering the clearing. The Avatar, the two Water tribe peasent, and some boy he'd never seen before were all crouched defensively at the center of the open space. They were staring fearfully at something on the far side of the clearing, their faces pale and tense. Zuko couldn't see what they were looking at but he heard it speak almost as soon as he approached. "I sense that it is near, the one my mistress seeks to destroy." He jumped at the gravelly voice and winced as it grated harshly in his ears. If this thing looked like it sounded he couldn't blame those facing it for being fearful.

He watched in slight surprise as the Waterbender stepped bravely forward, canteen at the ready should she need it. "If it's something of ours that you want, then you'll have to fight us to get it," her voice rang uncertainly through the clearing. Zuko grinned behind the mask. She was courageous, no doubt. He liked that in a girl. But the look on her face told him that the thing she was speaking to didn't. "Silence, mortal. I can feel the Dragonblade near, like a constant itch against my skin. One of you must know where it is and you must give it to me now!"

Zuko's mind went numb at those words and he could feel his face break out in a cold sweat. Whatever answer it could have given, that was the last one he had expected. "Oh, gosh, what has Uncle gotten me into this time?" he muttered under his breath.

He only had a second to contemplate this surprising turn of events before a thundering roar pierced the air and something black and massive rushed into his line of sight. Hardly thinking about what he was doing, Zuko snatched a long dagger out of his belt and sent it sailing at the attacker. The knife hit it square in the side of the chest and brought it down momentarily.

Zuko rushed from the clustered trees into the open intending to follow up his attack. The Avatar caught the sudden movement and locked eyes briefly with him. "You!" the boy shouted in surprise. The other three also glanced around so Zuko was the only one who saw the creature raise itself off the ground and make a swipe at the girl, who was closest.

"Look out!" he yelled automatically pointing at the Waterbender. She spotted the clawed limb just in time and leapt out of the way. A stream of water flew out of her canteen and smacked the creature across the face before returning to its compartment. Drawing his Dao swords, Zuko rushed the creature before it could recover, one of his weapons biting deeply into its wing before it was up again. As he whipped away from angry beast, Zuko's eyes met its for a split second. The blood red orbs widened as they seemed to bore through the mask into his golden ones. "It is you! You carry the Dragonblade."

Their eye contact was suddenly broken as a gust of wind separated them and knocked the creature away from the masked prince. It hit a tree with a bone crunching thud but was amazingly up again in mere seconds. Sokka joined the battle now, leaping at the beast with his dagger drawn. But he was easily knocked carelessly aside and then completely ignored. The creature's sights were now entirely set on getting to Zuko.

Moving with amazing speed considering its bulk and the sustained beatings it had taken, it charged Zuko. Caught off guard by the sudden burst of energy, he was overtaken and bowled over before he could raise a finger in defense. Although he would never admit it to anyone, Zuko was just short of terrified. When the creature had looked at him the hate and murderous thoughts had been so obvious they were almost rising off the creature in waves. And now the monster's crushing weight was keeping him helplessly pinned to the ground as it raised it raised a foot to finish him off, eyes glowing with triumph.

But Aang interfered once again, his staff stirring up a strong blast of air and knocking the creature off Zuko. The blow was immediately followed by another confusing barrage of several attacks from every person scattered about the clearing. The creature shrieked in frustration as it desperately tried to knock aside the rocks, water, and weapons that were bombarding it from all angles.

Seizing the moment of confusion, Zuko discarded his remaining Dao blade, the other now buried in the creature's hind leg, and wrenched the Dragonblade from its sheath. It rang out confidently, as though it knew what it was facing and that it could destroy it. The creature's reaction to the blade was one of fury and repulsion, its eyes glaring hatefully at it. Its scream of rage nearly deafened the five gathered in the clearing and a few in the nearby city looked up in fright as the echo of the cry reached their ears. The whole earth shook when the creature shot forward to claim its prize. Zuko stood his ground, trembling, until the beast was only a few feet away then dropped to the ground and aimed a fiery kick at its feet. As soon as the creature stumbled, Zuko jammed the blade upward directly into its heart. The shrieking cry was suddenly cut off as the creature fell forward. It emitted a final gagging hiss and then collapsed before Zuko, dead. He jumped back as the carcass was enveloped in a blinding flash of green light and it disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a few wisps of smoke and the Dragonblade lying on the forest floor, flame-colored blade glinting merrily in the moonlight.

111

Hmmm. Me thinks that was not one of my better chapters. Its my longest one so far and I was kinda running out of steam at the end. It seemed a little repetitive to me, like I kept using the same words over and over. What do you think? And how bad was the fight scene? Please be honest. Too short, too long, too dull, just right? Oh, and I need an idea for the name of Zuko's horse if anyone has one. She's not gonna be really significant in the story but she'll probably be around for the rest of it and I can't just keep calling her "the paint". R and R!


	5. Chapter 5

I am not associated with the show Avatar:The Last Airbender.

Ok, I really don't have anything to say right now, so…um…JELLYBEANS! Now the story can continue!

Chapter 5

Fire Lord Ozai paced restlessly around his chambers, sleep relentlessly pulling at his tired legs and heavy eyelids but then dancing mockingly out of reach whenever he succumbed to its taunts. A lone candle burned bravely from one corner of the room like a single ray of hope shining in determination on the vast field of human pain and regret. Its flickering light coupled with the night shadows created a surreal effect, the shifting light and dark each blanketing separate parts of the room in turn. The Fire Lord crossed through a beam of candlelight and the exhausted lines on his face and the dark bags under his eyes were briefly illuminated before he once again passed into the shadows.

A sigh escaped his lips as he lowered himself onto his bed and put his head in his hands. He massaged his temples in a fool's hope that the pressure would grind away the remaining fragments of the dreams he had been suffering of late. Her face, full of a murderous rage directed at him, the fear writhing painfully in his chest as she advanced.

"I never should have made that deal," Ozai mumbled as he stared out the window at the first streaks of dawn that were just beginning to color the far eastern horizon. "Then I wouldn't be in this mess."

He sighed again and averted his gaze to a point on the floor some feet in front of him. His thoughts drifted back to that night over two years previously when the dreams had first begun. A parade of events leading from then to now followed; the victory of the Fire Nation right within his grasp, the prospect suddenly snatched away because of his weak incompetence, the banishment of his son, the thrilling yet somehow monotonous continuation of fighting, killing, and slowly conquering…

Ozai had not been dozing long, perched on the edge of his bed, before pounding feet jerked him grumpily awake. He had only been asleep for no more than an hour, but in that time the one candle had meekly doused its meager flame in submission to the blazing sunrise that now brightened the large room. Ozai stretched and yawned, watching through the window as the morning light chased away the few remaining tendrils of fog that were clinging desperately to whatever surface they could touch. He was just beginning to rise from the bed when a pair of fists began beating on the door and a voice started screeching, "Father!"

He groaned as he hauled himself the rest of the way to his feet and pulled a robe on before opening the door. Azula nearly fell into him when the surface she had been battering was suddenly pulled away, but she quickly righted herself, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air in cold disapproval.

"Herzon," the princess spoke sharply to a dithering servant crouched fearfully behind her slim form, "would you care to inform my father of why we must disturb him so early in the morning?"

Ozai turned his tired eyes to the old woman who was attempting to move as far away from the enraged girl as possible without drawing attention to herself. She gazed terrified at the Fire Lord's feet, her entire body shaking. "M…M…My…Lord," she began jerkily, "it was…all just an…an accident, I'm sure. I…I was just going in t…to straighten Princess Azula's room, like I do every…every morning. Sh…She's an early riser you know, so…so I figured she was already up and about," she was cut off when Azula exploded angrily and finished the story for her.

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOCK, JUST WALTZING IN AS IF SHE OWNED THE PLACE, AND CAME IN RIGHT AS I WAS IN THE PROCESS OF DRESSING!"

"Azula," Ozai tried to interject but was easily drowned out.

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO UTTERLY HUMILIATED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! SHE MUST BE PUNISHED SEVERELY! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS OUTRAGE!"

"Azula," Ozai said louder and this time she quieted, although her nostrils continued to flare angrily. "Is it really necessary to awaken the entire city?"

She glared haughtily at the cowering servant. "I would like something done, Father."

The Fire Lord sighed and glanced at the frightened woman before turning back to his daughter. "Twenty lashes," he said, "and from now on don't awaken the entire kingdom with your problems."

Azula stared incredulously at him. "Twenty lashes? Only twenty? She invaded my privacy, completely disgraced my honor, scarred me for life…"

Any further complaint faltered on her tongue when her father glowered at her. "Don't be so dramatic. It will be twenty, and not a lick over. You may administer them yourself if you like, but if I find that you have gone even one over…" he let the sentence hang as he glared sharply at the girl. She huffed slightly before ordering the drudge away and striding swiftly after.

Ozai watched as his youngest child repeatedly kicked the servant down the hall. _No,_ a sudden voice in the back of his head spoke in bitter resentment, _your only child_. An unexpected wave of sadness and longing swept through the Fire Lord before he turned and disappeared back into his room.

111

Just hours before that same morning, hundreds of miles east of the insomnia-stricken Fire Lord, the banished prince was staring in both surprise and relief at the slightly blackened patch of grass where just seconds before a creature out of blackest nightmare had stood. The other three were frozen in whatever stance they had assumed before the beast's disappearance.

"Is it dead?" the Earthbending boy spoke up hesitantly.

Zuko shrugged as he knelt to pick up the Dragonblade. It was slightly heated, warm enough to be felt through the gloves to his hands, but otherwise no different than it normally was. Feeling a pair of eyes boring into his back, he turned to find the Avatar staring strangely at him. "That's what it wanted," he said, not asking but stating. "The Dragonblade, or whatever." Zuko hesitated a moment, and then nodded, seeing no reason not to tell him. He then shouldered past the boy and started walking away.

"Wait!" the Avatar called after him. "You must know something more of what's going on here! What was that thing? Why did it want the sword?" Zuko ignored him and kept on walking. "Please," the boy continued desperately, "if you know anything else about this Z…," Zuko whipped around and made a swift cutting motion across his throat before Aang could get his whole name out. Then he sighed and motioned the boy to him reluctantly. The kid wouldn't leave him alone until he told him what little he knew.

"Hold on, Aang," the Water Tribe boy moved forward to intercept him. "You saw; the guy's a Firebender. We can't trust him."

Aang stepped around him and shook his head. "It's ok, Sokka. I…know him."

Zuko turned back around to glare at the surrounding forest as the Avatar approached. "Why won't you speak in front of them?" he asked.

"I don't want to risk your little friends recognizing my voice and knowing that I actually _helped_ you," Zuko snapped. "Now, whatever you must ask, do it quickly. I don't have time to quench your curiosity. I have to be back on my ship by morning."

The boy pointed at the sword that the prince still gripped in his right hand. "What exactly is that thing?"

"A sword," Zuko remarked mockingly as he held it out to the Avatar. The boy glared at his masked companion before accepting the proffered blade. He examined it almost indifferently, not knowledgeable about weaponry to truly appreciate its beauty. But he looked at it closer when he discovered the writing, just as Zuko had done. "What does it say?" he inquired.

"That side just says 'Dragonblade'," Zuko replied. "The other says 'Sometimes dead is better'." The boy looked at him questioningly. Zuko shrugged. "Beats me," he said in answer to the boys unasked query.

The Avatar handed the blade back before continuing. "Do you know what that creature was?"

"A demon," Zuko said simply. The boy stared at him in surprise. "Or at least it looks similar to pictures that I've seen."

"Well, how come it wanted the sword? Where did it come from? And where did you even _get_ the sword anyways?"

"I don't know, I don't know, and my Uncle bought it in a port some miles up the coast. Now are you done wasting my time or do you still have more stupid questions to ask?"

The boy ignored him, though, and continued excitedly, "Well, then we can go ask your Uncle about it! Maybe whoever sold it to him knew something more about it. Where's your ship at? Can you take us there?"

Zuko stared at him in disbelief and then burst out laughing. Aang started, surprised that the prince even knew _how_ to laugh, and then blushed slightly when he realized how stupid he must have sounded.

"You want me, the one who has spent the last few months chasing you, capturing you, and causing you nothing but misery, to take you to my ship full of several dozen powerful, battle-hardened Firebenders all under my command to ask an old man a few insane questions? You'd be taken into custody, locked away, and presented to the Fire Lord before you could say a word against it."

The boy put his hands on his hips and matched the Firebender's glare with his own. He realized how dangerous the request was, but he plowed ahead anyway. "First off, you have not caused me nothing but misery. If it weren't for you, I'd probably already be in the hands of your father. And second, how many demon attacks of you ever heard of happening in your lifetime? You saw that thing just as clearly as I did and there was nothing insane about it. And this isn't the first supernatural phenomena I've seen take place in the last few days. Something strange is going on here, something bigger than this war or whatever your reasons for capturing me are."

"What do you know of my reasons for capturing you?" Zuko snapped angrily.

"That's not the point," Aang shot back. "The point is that I need your help to discover what all this is about. I'm not asking you to stop hunting me or welcome me into your company with open arms. But it's my duty to find out if there's something going on here that's more than meets the eye."

They stared each other down for a few seconds, Zuko finally giving in when he decided that this could easily be used to his advantage. "Fine," he said, "but don't expect me to let you get away easily." He resumed his walk. "I'll be on the road up a little ways. Get on that fluffy buffalo thing and follow above me."

"He's a bison," Aang called after the retreating figure before he disappeared among the shadowy trees. He sighed and returned to his companions who had gathered together and were whispering among themselves.

"Wasn't that the Blue Spirit?" Katara asked when Aang approached. "He looks exactly like the posters we've been seeing lately."

"Um, yeah, it was," Aang answered.

"Wow. I never thought he was an actual Firebender himself. Do you know him or something?"

"He's an acquaintance." Aang said and hurried on before she asked anymore questions. "He knows someone who may have more information on all these strange happenings. I'm going to follow him to the man. The rest of you should wait here for me to return."

Sokka huffed. "Don't try that again, Aang. I don't trust a Firebender that sneaks around under a mask, even if he is a Fire Nation traitor, and if you do, then fine. But we definitely won't be letting you go anywhere with him on your own." Katara nodded in agreement.

Aang glanced uncertainly in the direction the Blue Spirit had gone. "But that's just it. I don't really trust him either. Even if he did help us. He's definitely dangerous."

"All the more reason for us to come," Katara piped up. "And going with him couldn't be any more dangerous than flying directly into Fire Nation waters."

Having already expected to lose the argument, Aang sighed and nodded. "If you must. I don't see how I could stop you."

Katara and Sokka grinned at him as Haru stepped forward. "I'll return to the city and inform King Bumi of what you are doing. I need to make sure my parents are safe anyways."

"Sure you don't want to come?" Katara asked him.

Haru nodded. "I'll catch up with you guys again when you return."

With that, he turned and headed in that opposite direction that Zuko had taken. Cut back down to their original trio, Aang, Katara, and Sokka mounted Appa and once again rose into the sky. It wasn't long before they found the road as it twisted its way among the trees below them and Aang pointed out the lone figure galloping swiftly along it.

"What is that he's riding?" Katara asked, as she studied the pair as best she could from their height.

"A horse, I believe," Aang answered. "That's the first one I've seen since I got out of the iceberg actually. I guess they aren't often used anymore."

"Oh," Katara said. She was silent for a second before asking. "So when did you meet him? I don't remember ever running into someone like that in our travels."

"Um, it was when you two were sick," Aang answered quickly. "He was…near there." _Please don't ask anymore questions, please don't ask anymore questions_ he chanted to himself, but his wish would not be granted.

"So what's he like?" Katara asked as a dreamy look came into her eyes.

"Uh, well, he's a very…very good fighter. And, um, he…is very ambitious."

Katara nodded. "Have you seen his face?"

"N…no."

"Too bad. I bet he's really handsome."

"Like Jet, maybe?" Sokka asked. Katara glared at him. "Well, really you haven't shown the best judgement in choosing men, Katara. And this guy's a Firebender. So I suggest you just shut up and get on with your life."

Katara started to retort before Aang interjected. "I agree with Sokka, Katara. He's probably not a good guy to get involved with. I'd leave him alone."

The girl huffed but didn't say anything else for the rest of the flight.

The odd caravan of bison above and horse below ate up the distance back to the ocean quickly, both creatures seemingly tireless. The sea became visible as a silvery shimmer in the distance, glinting coolly in the moonlight. Soon after, tiny pinpricks of light could be made out marking the position of a harbor and accompanying town. But before they reached the village, the Blue Spirit halted his mount and Aang could vaguely see him motioning for them to descend.

He complied quickly, confused as to why they were stopping all the way out here. Appa glided gently to the ground, staying away from the wide-eyed paint so as not to startle her, and his passengers slid off. Katara and Sokka stayed by the bison as Aang approached Zuko.

"We'll leave the animals here with your friends," the prince said as he approached. "I'll take you farther towards the town and then go retrieve my uncle. But I will warn you again, don't expect to get out easy. Why you must risk capture for this insanity is beyond me."

He glanced around and saw the Waterbender staring in awe at his horse who was standing quietly beside him. Realizing that there were no nearby branches to tie the paint to, he beckoned the girl over. She came over in surprise and watched as the other lifted a finger and pointed at her, the reins in his hand, and then the paint. The girl started.

"You want me to hold her?" she asked in surprise. Zuko nodded and handed the reins over. His gloved hand brushed hers briefly and a rosy blush immediately stained her cheeks. Sokka coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "Hormones."

Startled and somewhat flattered by the girl's reaction, Zuko quickly recovered his cool demeanor and started striding away from the siblings. Aang hurried behind after telling his companions that they would have to wait there, jogging to keep up with the other's longer strides. They walked in silence, each lost in their own separate thoughts. At one point Aang made as if to speak, but thought better of it and shut his mouth. Although his expression was covered by the mask, Aang had no doubt the face beneath looked dark and brooding at the moment, in no mood to talk. The boy knew that helping him was one of the last things that Zuko wanted to do and he didn't want to fire up the other's temper.

For a moment, Aang considered forgetting the whole thing. He had no doubt that the prince's threat that he would have to fight his way out of this one was genuine. But Aang was honestly terrified by what he had seen the last few days and knew it hadn't ended with the death of the demon. He figured Zuko was trying to tell himself that it was all a joke of some kind, unwilling to admit that something terribly wrong was happening no matter what he'd seen. Aang, however, was determined to get to the bottom of it. And this was the best place to start, no matter how dangerous.

They were nearly within the village boundaries when Zuko suddenly stopped and swore loudly.

"What is it?" Aang asked in bewilderment, looking around wildly.

"Nothing," Zuko snarled. "Wait here," he said pointing at a stump. "I'll get my Uncle and bring him here shortly."

"Um," Aang looked at him for a moment. "You're going into town dressed as a dangerous convict with a considerable bounty placed on his head when you could enter as the Prince of the Fire Nation where no one would dare lay a hand on you?"

Zuko was silent for a moment. "Left my armor in Omashu," he eventually said gruffly. "But don't worry your silly little head about me. If I can sneak into a Fire Nation fortress undetected this'll be no problem." He removed the mask and tied it back to his belt. "Just stay here." He waited a second longer to make sure Aang took a seat on the stump before walking on.

"Try not to get arrested," Aang called before he was gone.

111

Iroh was sitting in the middle of a vast green meadow, his Pai Sho board spread out before him and a cup of Ginseng tea in his hand. The field was sprinkled with beautiful lotus flowers that were waving softly in the breeze and filling the air with a dreamy scent. Iroh inhaled the lovely aromas and sighed contentedly.

"_Magnificent day, is it not?" he inquired of his opponent, who just happened to be a giant tea kettle. It emitted an affirmative hiss as it moved a tile across the board _(how it did that, I don't know, but it is a dream)

"_Oh, that's a tricky move, my friend," the old man said happily as he sipped from the cup in his hand. He leaned back and patted his stomach. "Ah, yes. This is the life."_

_He was just moving to take his turn on the gameboard when a sudden tremor shook the tranquil scene, causing Iroh to sit up straight. "What was that?" he asked the tea pot, who shrugged. It came again a second later, knocking the cup from Iroh's hand and scattering the Pai Sho pieces across the board. Becoming alarmed, Iroh glanced around at the tea kettle again. He jumped back in surprise when a mouth opened at the base of its spout and said, "Uncle, wake up."_

"Huh?" Iroh groaned as the kettle slowly dissolved into his nephew's shadowy face. "Come on, Uncle Iroh, get up _now_."

The old general sat up before Zuko could shake him again and rubbed his eyes. "Now really, Prince Zuko, I was having the most wonderful dream. I thougth you wouldn't be back until morning."

"Something's come up. I need you to go with me somewhere."

Iroh yawned. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until morning." He lay back down and rolled over so his back was to the boy. "Come get me later. An old man needs his sleep, you know. It's tiring trying to keep up with you."

Zuko growled in frustration and shook his uncle again, harder this time. "There's somebody that needs to talk to you. If you don't come right now, then I'll have your entire stock of tea thrown overboard."

At those words, Iroh leapt out of bed and practically flew to the door. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going before…," he paused and stared at Zuko. "What are you wearing?"

Having only been looking at his nephew's face before, Iroh hadn't seen the black outfit or blue mask dangling from its belt. Zuko flinched slightly and tried to turn so the mask would be hidden from view, but his uncle had already recognized it.

"Oh, my," the old man said softly, "_you're_ the Blue Spirit?"

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "It's a long story, I'll explain it later. But I was serious about the tea so I suggest for the time being you forget about it. Now can we please go?" He pushed past his uncle and disappeared down the dark hallway. Iroh stared after him for a moment before shaking his head and following.

111

If that chapter was as boring to read as it was to write, I'm terribly sorry. It was just kinda moving things along so nothing really happened. And I'm sorry that Zula may have seemed spoiled and immature, but I'm just trying to get the point across that she is not kind or forgiving in any way. Also, I just now realized that Zuko could have easily given the mask to Aang before going into the town and not worry about being seen as the Blue Spirit, but I'm to lazy to go back and change that. So, R and R!


	6. Chapter 6

I am not associated with the show Avatar:The Last Airbender.

Here's Chappie 6!

Chapter 6

Aang was sitting cross-legged on his stump, humming merrily to himself and watching a marble gyrate above his palm. To any passing traveler he would have seemed nothing more than an innocent child, carefree and yet untouched by the evils of the world. There was no outer indication to the butterflies fluttering about his stomach or the way his heart nervously skipped a beat at every snapping twig or breath of wind. Images were rapidly flashing through his mind of walking corpses, malignant demons, and other terrible creatures of the night swooping down from the sky or rising from the earth to consume him.

An owl hooted eerily nearby causing Aang to jump and drop his marble. He sighed in exasperation and hopped of the stump to retrieve it. He glared in the direction that the call had come from as he reseated himself, daring the bird to mock his edginess again. Pocketing the marble, the young monk drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top to continue the endless wait. Zuko had been gone for over half an hour now, and Aang was beginning to wonder if he was coming back at all.

No sooner had the thought passed through his mind then he heard footsteps and soft voices approaching from the village. Sitting up alertly, he peered into the blackness and after a moment could vaguely make out two figures, one short and fat, the other taller and leaner. He rose to his feet when he recognized Zuko and the older man that was always traveling with him.

Then man, whom Aang assumed was Zuko's uncle, stopped short when he saw the boy. "Well, Prince Zuko, when you told me there was someone who needed to talk to me, you failed to mention that that someone was the Avatar," he said in a calm, grandfatherly type voice that made Aang relax slightly. "My name is Iroh. What is it that you would know of me, Avatar?"

"I need to know about that," Aang said, pointing at the Dragonblade which Zuko still carried. "Where you got it, who sold it to you, and anything else that might be valuable."

"Hmm." Iroh looked from his nephew to the boy in contemplation and said, "I believe that there is a story here that needs telling?"

Zuko sighed. "Fine. But make it quick." He glared at Aang deliberately as he circled behind him, standing between the Airbender and the path to his friends. "We have other things that need taking care of." Leaning back against a tree and crossing his arms, he nodded at the boy.

Taking the hint that he was to tell the story, Aang did so, starting with the appearance of the demon to its destruction. When he finished, he hesitated a moment before also telling them of the events beforehand in the Earth Kingdom town and the revelation of Katara's story. Although he couldn't see Zuko, Aang sensed him look up in interest as he hadn't heard that part of the story yet.

When he finished, there was a long silence as Iroh seemed to think the matter over. Zuko shifted impatiently and finally barked, "Well, Uncle? What do you have to say about it?"

Iroh looked at his nephew with a frown. There was an almost imperceptible spark of fear in his eyes that surprised Zuko. He had never known his uncle to be afraid of anything.

"It's strange," the old man said slowly. "The girl who sold me the sword told me a tale that goes right along with your story. There was a statue, in the girl's shop, of a woman. The statue was a grotesque looking thing, lank yellow hair, skeletal face, clawed hands. And," here he glanced up at Aang, "she held a mace. When I asked about it, the girl…went rather odd. She told me a wild yarn of this woman; Kameko, she was called, Goddess of the Dead. Every few thousand years she is said to gather an army of her demon minions and call the dead back to life to attempt an attack on our world. But every time she is beaten down and sent back to the Underworld. It's curious though. This girl said nothing about the sword in connection to the story."

There was a long pause as his listeners digested this new information, a look of stunned horror on Aang's face and one of what was becoming grudging belief on Zuko's. Iroh scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It seems that we may be in the midst of a great crisis, here."

111

Katara and Sokka were having a much less enlightening time. Sokka was sitting against Appa's side, polishing his dagger and muttering something about reckless kids and rogue Firebenders. Katara was busy fondling the paint's ears. Her eyes hadn't once strayed from the black and white mare as she took in as much of the beautiful animal as she could.

"Don't you just love her, Sokka?" she asked distantly, oblivious to her brother's disgusted look and continued muttering. "Why can't we have animals like this in the South Pole? So sweet and majestic…" At that moment a night bird suddenly rocketed out of a nearby shrub into the paint's face, causing her to rear back. Katara yelped as she was jerked sharply upwards.

Appa glanced in annoyance at the skittish animal and Sokka burst into laughter. "Yeah, really magnificent. I sure wish I had one."

Katara glared at him as she rubbed her sore arms. "She was just surprised. Isn't that right girl?" The paint nickered in answer.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Well, don't get too attached. As soon as Aang gets back we're returning to Omashu _without_ that Blue Spirit character. He seems rather questionable to me."

"You're just jealous because he took out that creature in a heartbeat when it didn't even find you worth bothering about."

"How come every time I don't like a guy you attribute it to jealousy?"

"Because that's always the reason."

"No it's not."

"Yeah, I think so. Of course, who can blame you as every guy we've met is a better fighter, leader, and intellectual than you."

"How would you know? You never do anything but flirt and giggle around them."

Katara blushed slightly. "Well, it's not my fault if…," she cut off abruptly and spun around.

"Is something wrong?" Sokka asked.

"I could swear I heard something," she answered, eyes darting through the shadowy forest. A second later she perked up again. "There it was, didn't you hear it?"

"It's just your imagination," Sokka said irately. "There's nothing out there."

"It sounded like someone was screaming…," Katara trailed off before noticing that Appa, Momo, and the paint were all looking in the same direction, three pairs of ears erect and listening. "See? The animals hear it, too!"

Sokka sighed in exasperation. "Then you're all hearing things. That old story has just gone to your head and…What the heck?" He leapt to his feet, both weapons out, as the unmistakable sound of a piercing shriek traveled from the harbor village to their expectant ears.

Katara's face whitened. "Aang went that way. We need to go make sure he's safe." Sokka was already moving in the direction the boy had taken, moving in a running crouch and holding his dagger and boomerang at the ready. Katara started to follow before remembering the paint.

She looked at the horse hesitantly. "It can't be too difficult," she said confidently, sticking her foot in a stirrup. "Just like riding a large penguin. She even kinda looks like one." The paint swung her head around to look at the girl incredulously as she laboriously pulled herself into the saddle and settled in place. "OK, then," Katara said as she picked up the reins. "Ummm, go?" The horse stared at her uncomprehendingly. "Er, move forward. Walk. Yip, yip?" Still no response. "Oh, just move it, would you?" she snapped, kicking her feet a bit in frustration. The stationary horse suddenly sprang to life, nearly unseating Katara as she took off after Sokka. "Maybe not so easy," Katara muttered as she held on to the saddle horn for dear life.

111

"So," Aang ventured quietly, "where do we go from here?"

Iroh shrugged. "I believe it would be wise to find that girl and question her farther. She may know more of the legend than what she told me." He glanced over Aang's shoulder at Zuko. "What do you think, nephew?"

Zuko had his arms crossed over his chest and was kicking at the ground absently. It was a moment before he answered. "I'm not teaming up with him," the prince said, nodding at Aang. "As you both very well know, capturing the Avatar is my number one priority. I will not change that just to assist in chasing after some fairy tale. This conversation is over."

With those words, he attacked. His tightly closed fist shot forward and a jet of fire rushed at Aang. The Airbender leapt back quickly, just barely dodging the searing flame. He heard Iroh yell something but couldn't make it out as he continued to dodge Zuko's lightening quick attacks. Recalling that he'd left his staff on Appa he snatched up a long stick to substitute. He swung it up in a wide arc to create an air current in front of him that deflected Zuko's next attack. The prince charged him before Aang could strike back. He tried to spring aside but was forced to drop by a close-range fireball. Rushing his fallen opponent, Zuko lighted his fist and moved in for the win.

"PRINCE ZUKO!" Iroh thundered suddenly, making both benders stop and turn. He wasn't looking at them though; his attention was directed in the opposite direction. Once they stopped fighting, Zuko and Aang both heard it too. The rising chorus of frightened screams. Just then, Sokka burst into the clearing, stopping short at the sight of Aang and the two Firebenders. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Never mind for now," Aang said, rising cautiously to his feet while keeping a wary eye on Zuko. "But we better go check out what's happening in the town. It doesn't sound good."

Iroh nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope it has nothing to do with what we were just discussing." Aang shivered slightly before following the old general into the trees. Sokka accompanied him after giving both Firebenders a distrusting glare.

Zuko started moving after the others until he realized that the girl wasn't there. Guessing that she wasn't the type to be left behind with the luggage if something was happening, he stopped a moment and looked back. He turned just in time to move out of the paint's line of travel as she exploded through the trees, the Waterbender clutching the saddle desperately. The paint slowed upon seeing Zuko and whinnied happily. He stepped forward to grab hold of her bridle. "Get off the horse," he ordered the girl.

She make no move to, staring at him as if she'd never seen anything quite like him before. "_You're_ the Blue…"

"Yes," Zuko cut in irritably, "now if I can please have my horse back, I need to follow my uncle."

"Where are Aang and Sokka?"

"They're with him. So if you would…"

"I'm not walking while you ride," she said stubbornly.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder nervously as the screams grew louder. "We don't have time for this," he snapped exasperatedly. "Scoot back."

She did so reluctantly, allowing him to swing up in front of her. Once he was mounted, Katara realized that she no longer had the horn to hold on to. Her cheeks reddened slightly. Zuko had apparently realized both her plight and conclusion as well and turned to look at her sardonically when she didn't act. "I won't bite," he said. She nodded and gingerly gripped his black-clad waist. A cluck from the prince sent the paint leaping forward again. Katara yelped and clutched his middle tighter.

Within a few moments they'd overtaken the other three and quickly moved past them. Zuko heard an angry explanation from the girl's brother but ignored it. A minute later they came crashing out of the underbrush into a scene of mass chaos and confusion.

Most had been sleeping away the slow morning hours when time backed up to a crawl and plodded forlornly through the lonely dwellings of slumbering bodies, visited by only a few who had become deprived to the prospect of sleep. But now these same peaceful sleepers were awake and plagued by an enemy that had once been no more than a dark nightmare.

The two teenagers stared around in confusion at first. Not many had bothered to light lamps, apparently driven out of their beds in haste, causing the horrific drama to be carried out in almost total blackness. All they could make out were crowds of shadowy shapes and the continuing cries of fear and pain mingled with the unmistakable sounds of fighting.

Zuko created a small fireball in his palm and sent it ahead of them, its light casting wavering shadows on ground and walls. He gasped in surprise and only half-noted the girl's grip on his waist tighten painfully. His full attention was focused on the apparation his flame had alighted.

While the demon had been terrifying in an intimidating, forceful way, this one was different- a phantom that sent shivers down your spine and froze the rational part of your mind that screamed your eyes were playing tricks on you. Exactly as the Avatar had described it, the black x's and yellow mace stood out sharply against the wax-white skin. The dull green eyes connected with the prince's golden ones and Zuko immediately felt his insides turn to ice. The gaze was a dead one, but there was a flicker of life behind it, a lost spirit desperately seeking escape.

Almost before he realized what he was seeing, the weak firelight went out and plunged them once again into blackness. Zuko became aware of the girl's harsh breathing in his ear and the nervous shifting of the paint beneath him. "What do we do know?" the girl whispered squeakily.

But before Zuko could answer, a muffled thumping noise approached from their right and a second later they were slammed into by a large, rough body. The paint whinnied fearfully as she was knocked clear off her feet and both her passengers were sent flying. They hit the ground hard a little ways beyond the fallen horse. The breath was so completely knocked from Katara's body that she could hardly even gasp in shock.

Zuko, on the other hand, was on his feet almost as soon as he landed, the Dragonblade drawn and glittering in his hand. The darkness still cloaked their invisible attacker but the pounding feet quickly sounded once again on his left and he sent a larger fireball that way. Unfortunately he missed his invisible target and instead ignited one of the wooden huts. The flames quickly began to eat at the dry frame and area was soon bathed in firelight. Zuko vaguely noted the small throngs of people, most in their bedclothes, that still massed in the village, some fighting against the walking dead and others breaking for the woods. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl and his horse both struggling to their feet before the demon stepped into his view.

Crouching with the sword held before him, Zuko carefully this new opponent. Quite different from the first, this one had the appearance of a lithe tiger with huge clawed paws and spiky fur. Saliva hung in thick, glistening ropes from its bared teeth as it snarled at the boy in defiance. A second later it charged but Zuko was prepared and dodged nimbly out of the way, drawing the Dragonblade across the cat's flank. It howled in pain and the wound smoked slightly but it was otherwise unperturbed. Zuko growled. He hadn't expected a mere scratch from the blade to kill the creature but he had hoped it would at least be slowed.

However, it almost immediately spun back around and bowled Zuko over before rushing on. The Firebender rolled back to his feet but was instantly met with a padded paw that swept his legs our from under him. A claw raked down his leg, slicing cleanly through fabric and skin, but he hardly noticed as he attempted to rise again. The cat's footsteps were already resounding loudly in his ears and before he could raise his sword to strike at it, its muscular shoulder smashed into his chest and knocked him down again.

Zuko was taken slightly off guard by the creature's strategy. While the griffin had preferred strength as opposed to speed, the cat seemed content to sprint in and dart away before its opponent could strike back. He would have to beat it a different way.

After another pass in which Zuko ended up once again with his face in the dirt, he didn't spring up but instead rolled aside. The cat had already been coming at him and roared in anger when he wasn't there. Before it could react Zuko rushed it from behind and sliced deeply into the back of its unprotected neck. The creature emitted a gurgle before collapsing and vanishing much as the griffin had done.

Zuko backed painfully away from the spot, for the first time noticing the stinging cut on his leg and his bruised chest. The Water Tribe girl rushed up to him. "Are you okay?" she asked solicitously. Zuko nodded, surprised at her concern.

"Watch out!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind them. They turned and sprang out of the way just in time to avoid a corpse that had broken away from its fellows in the town and was rushing at them with a spear held high. Although it moved quickly and not in the stereotypical zombie walk, the two teens were still able to dodge aside. The corpse's momentum carried it right past them and into a combined attack of fire and wind. It let out a slow moan as it was blown backwards and the flames consumed its skeletal body, leaving nothing but a pile of ash.

Iroh and Aang came sprinting up to their comrades, Sokka a step behind. "You two alright?" Aang asked. They both nodded.

Iroh motioned them back into the trees, out of sight of any unwelcome eyes, before turning to nephew. "What do you say now, Prince Zuko?"

It didn't take the boy long to answer, the corpse's spectral eyes still fresh in his mind. "We go to the ship. You'll lead us to the woman who sold you the sword." His gaze turned to the Aang. "If you wish to come, then I swear to Agni himself that I will make no move to capture you until this is sorted out. I'm afraid you were right before; there's something bigger going on here than anything between you and me."

Aang nodded almost immediately, surprised and hesitant to trust the prince's words but eager to find the mysterious girl. "We'll go with you."

"Hold it, Aang," the pragmatic Sokka said. "Now you're just going to march straight on to his ship? That's just…" his next words were drowned out by a sudden roar from the raging fire which had now spread from a single hut to several.

"There's no time for this now," Aang shouted. "We have to help those people and then get out of here!"

"How are we supposed to help them?" Katara asked. "Only the Dragonblade seems to affect the demons."

Zuko suddenly darted out from under the protective tree cover. He returned a second later dragging the snorting paint behind him. "Only the Dragonblade can kill the demons," he said. "But the corpses seem to be vulnerable to other attacks." He mounted the paint and drew the sword. "You three stick close to my uncle. If any zombies get in your way, take them down. Otherwise get to the ship as quickly as possible. I'll take care of the demons."

With that he dug his heels into the paints sides and charged directly into the center of the melee. The other four followed quickly. By the time they entered the fray, many townspeople who hadn't run were already dead or dieing and those that still fought were breaking down. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Iroh rushed to help them while Zuko searched around for any of the dark creatures. There were only a few of them. There were less than half a dozen and they seemed to be directing the corpses rather than fighting themselves. But as soon as the newcomers came into view they sprung into action, dashing at them from all sides.

Instinctively, Zuko swung the sword around at the closest assailant. A sharp cry announced that he had met his mark but he was unable to tell the extent of the damage as he was beset upon by another maw of snapping, bloody teeth. Zuko jammed the blade upwards through the roof of the monster's mouth into its brain. Immediately the body dissolved around the protrusion, leaving nothing but empty air.

A sudden breath of hot wind lanced across his shoulder, narrowly missing him. He spun the paint around to face another demon. Its eyes glowed angrily as another beam shot out of them at Zuko. He created a wall of flame between him and the beast that consumed the missile. Before the fire burned out though, the demon surprised Zuko by charging right through it at him. He brought up the sword to strike but it was knocked aside before it reached him. Catching a flicker of water to the side, he glanced around to see the girl return the whip to her pouch. The demon rose to its feet angrily.

"Dragonblade," it hissed at the girl.

She cocked her head in confusion. "Huh?"

Zuko used the moment of distraction to attack the demon and destroy it. "Uncle!" he shouted when he caught sight of the old general incinerating a corpse. "Get them to the ship now!"

Iroh nodded as he ushered the three towards the dock.

"But…the town!" Aang began.

"It's too dangerous for now," Iroh interrupted. "Unfortunately it is not possible to save every threatened life. We'll do better finding answers to this puzzle."

Zuko urged the paint along behind the other four, bringing weapon and fire down on any zombie that stood in his way. He was within sight of his ship before two more demons appeared out of nowhere and he was forced to fight. His horse plunged fearlessly into them, nostrils flaring. The prince quickly killed one creature but the other proved more difficult. Obviously larger and stronger than the others, the creature's body was covered in thick, bony plates that even the Dragonblade couldn't seem to penetrate. It rang harmlessly off the armor, jarring Zuko's arm and shoulder painfully. He might as well have tried to cut a rock with a butter knife.

Zuko quickly retreated from the demon, unsure of what to do. The creature grinned horribly at him. "Not always that easy, it is, little mortal," it rasped. "Even the sword's power has its limits."

Sheathing the Dragonblade, Zuko glared at the demon. "I don't need it to take you down," he said much more confidently than he felt. The paint surged forward at his command and he formed a ball of fire in his fist. The demon moved forward as well to meet the assault, a huge club raised in one hand.

Before the demon could come within striking distance with its weapon, Zuko released a powerful blast of flame that hit the creature full in the stomach. To his amazement, the attack actually seemed to pain it and its forward rush was slowed. A long black scorch mark was painted across the thick grey skin where he had hit. The demon screeched angrily and chucked its club at the prince. The paint dodged nimbly out of the way but Zuko was caught a glancing blow to the shoulder and once again knocked from his mount. The horse took off down the dock, leaving Zuko to face the powerful beast alone.

He struggled to his feet, starting to tire from the numerous battles he had fought that night. He turned shakily to face the demon, assuming a fighting stance. His opponent growled. "You are a fool to challenge me! You may be powerful but the sword does not mesh with you. You cannot win."

It lunged forward, intent on killing the weakening boy and taking the hated Dragonblade. But before it reached the prince and before Zuko could launch any kind of attack, a sudden blaze appeared out of the dark and knocked the demon away. It hit the ground with an earth-shaking crash that nearly drove Zuko back to his knees. Glancing in the direction that the flames had come from, he saw Lieutenant Gi as he sprinted across the docks toward him.

"Sir, General Iroh has arrived back at the ship," he said when he approached. "He said you may be in trouble and sent me back to help you." He paused and turned to stare at the slightly disoriented demon. "May I ask what exactly is going on here?"

"Just a moment." Zuko had been looking at the creature too and had caught sight of something- a small area near the neck where there was a split in the armor and the softer skin showed through. It was the only chance he'd have. "Distract it," he commanded Gi. "I think I know how to kill it."

The soldier looked completely perturbed but nodded and moved a few steps away from the younger Firebender before kicking out at the demon. It had just reoriented itself after the older man's first attack and was enraged at being delivered another. It let loose a blood-curdling shriek and charged towards its new target. Gi continued to bombard it as Zuko readied the Dragonblade. He took a deep breath to steady himself, waited until he had a good view of the one vulnerable patch, and then threw the sword as hard and straight as he could, praying it would hit its mark.

The flash of smoky green light signaled his success and Zuko sunk to his knees in relief and exhaustion. Blood was steadily seeping from the wound on his leg and numerous other minor injuries he'd received. Gi was unharmed, however, and immediately moved to assist his fallen leader. Zuko waved him off. "Go get my sword," he gasped.

The Lieutenant did so, hesitant to touch the blade after seeing what it had done but scooping it up quickly anyways. A few corpses were still milling around, appearing lost and confused after the destruction of the demons, and although Gi didn't know what they were he still wanted to get away from there as quickly as possible.

When he returned to Zuko, the boy hadn't yet risen. The night's excursions had taken a toll even on his fit body.

"Sir, we really should get back to the ship," Gi said, glancing nervously over his shoulder at the now almost deserted village, the people fled and the dead disappearing into the woods. By now many of the dwellings were burning and by the time the sun rose the beach would be no more than a heap of smoking rubble.

"Right," Zuko said. He looked up and glanced around. "We should leave here." Getting to his feet, he started to limp towards his ship, the Lieutenant just behind him. Just before ascending the gangplank he stumbled and almost fell before Gi caught him around the shoulders. Zuko leaned heavily against the older man and allowed himself to be led onto the ship.

As soon as he set foot on the deck, Iroh came rushing up, worry plastered all over his face. "You're not injured badly, are you?" he questioned, hovering around his nephew in such a paternal manner that Zuko smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, Uncle," he said as he pulled away from Gi to stand on his own, not wanting to appear weak before the ship's three new editions as they watched him. He was pleased to note that the Water Tribe girl had taken the paint into custody. His eyes locked momentarily with the Avatar's before he shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered as the ship pulled away from the harbor and headed for the open sea.

111

So, who watched the new episode tonight? Pretty cool apart from the fact that it was missing the show's two best characters. But I'm now beginning to wonder if maybe Katara will end up healing Zuko's scar…

Anyways, I have a question that I would really appreciate any input on. Jun is now one of my favorite characters and I want to put her in my story. The problem is, I said at the beginning that Aang and Co. hadn't seen Zuko since the storm. So my options seem to be either take the time to go back and change the beginning, just post an author's note saying that it has been altered slightly, or introduce Jun in a different way. It's not a huge change and I don't really want to re-write that little bit of the first chapter but if you guys would prefer that, then I will. But she is totally kick-butt, and I have the perfect way to put her into the story so she's going in no matter what. R and R!


	7. Chapter 7

I am not associated with the show Avatar:The Last Airbender.

OK, since not many people got back to be on that question I'm just making my own decision. So here's the deal. I said at the beginning of the story that Aang and company hadn't seen Zuko since the storm. But as that was just a small blurb in the first chapter that doesn't really affect anything now, we're going to bump it up to them not seeing him since the abbey in 'Bato of the Water Tribe'. Jun's just to cool not to include. So, hope everyone's cool with that and if you're not you should of said something when I asked. But I promise I won't do this with every new show. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7

A smoky haze drifted lazily through the stale air of the cavern. The dull light that seemed to emanate from everywhere but at the same time nowhere barely reached its unwelcome fingers into the dark corners of the cave, and the only noise was the quiet scuttling of feet belonging to small, unnamed rodents that could never be found anywhere but in these dark depths of the Earth. Just a few days before the cavern had been filled almost wall to wall with eager bodies gathered to celebrate the awakening of their master. Now it was empty except for the master herself and two others that had just entered.

The pair of lower demons were almost identical, great ogre-like brutes with long arms, broad chests, and bristling black hair. They both towered several feet above Kameko, however, despite their generous size and bulk, their fear of being in her presence was palpable. She stood before them, arms crossed, a look of expectation stamped across her narrow features. "Well, what is your report," she demanded of the two.

One of the demons bowed low and said, "Your Highness, several dozen attacks were made on smaller Earth Kingdom towns last night. Most were completely successful. The inhabitants were killed or driven out and those that escaped will have reached other settlements by now with their crazy stories."

"But they will not be believed by many," Kameko said, her voice deceptively smooth and silky, thick golden honey that only upon close inspection revealed the cleverly laced poison within. "Which is as it should be. But you say only most were successful?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the other demon spoke up, bowing as the other had. "There was a slight disturbance at one sight." Here, the creature hesitated, reluctant to continue.

"Well, spit it our," Kameko snapped, eyes beginning to glow slightly.

"P…please, your Highness. It was in a portside town, early this morning. An attack was lead and many people were killed and the rest driven away, just as you commanded. But something happened. Six of our own went in. Not one came out."

Kameko hissed softly. "The Dragonblade." She reached up to run a hand through her yellow hair. "That fool of a Fire Lord was supposed to kill him. He will pay for his insolence." She turned back to her servants who immediately snapped to attention. "Call back those who went topside, the demons and the shi1. We want to remain hallucinations and illusions for the time being, see how long it takes for the world to creep back into belief as the attacks go on. There are some who still remember the old tales and will begin spreading the word. All others will regret the day they allowed the threat of my power slip from their memory."

111

Dawn was still a few hours away. Although worn and bedraggled, Aang, Katara, and Sokka had not yet attempted to catch a bit of sleep. They were gathered together in the room Iroh had offered the boys, adjacent to the smaller quarters that had been set aside for Katara. The three had been reluctant to take up the offer of staying in the rooms. The proximity was just too close to the same men that they had been running from. But they agreed it would be more sensible than sleeping on deck even with Appa whom Aang had called out of the woods with the bison whistle not long after they had set sail.

Now the trio sat in a circle on the cold iron floor, whispering quietly. Aang had told the others what he had learned and where they were now going. It took him awhile to convince his companions that Zuko, as prince of the Fire Nation, would not dishonor his word by attempting a capture on him. According to Sokka the word of any Firebender, especially the one who had ruthlessly hunted them for the past few months, couldn't be trusted. But in the end even the skeptical warrior agreed that traveling with Zuko was their best option. If they were to make any move to stop this new threat they would have to gather more information first.

"But how do we know they're not leading us into a trap?" Sokka asked. "Maybe they have an ambush waiting somewhere. This whole thing could be a trick."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Then explain to me how they managed to call demons up from Hell and bring the dead back to life."

"Well…they could still be planning something. Using all this chaos to their advantage."

"Maybe," Aang said doubtfully, "but I honestly don't think so. Zuko gave his word. And that Iroh guy seems trustworthy enough; I don't think he'd allow it."

"I agree with Aang," Katara said to her brother. "They seem as disturbed by this as we are. I don't think it's a trap. But we should still be careful."

"Whatever," Sokka said. Then he gave Katara a wicked grin. "So sis, what do you think of the Blue Spirit now?"

She glared at him. "I still say he's the better fighter. Now if you two don't mind, I am going to go to bed." She turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Sokka and Aang to their snickering.

Katara stepped out into the chilly hallway and then paused. She didn't really feel like sleeping. Although her body and mind were screaming at her to lie down and rest, to let all the events of the last few days be shut away and momentarily forgotten, she felt restless. Perhaps a walk would do her some good. She recalled the hatch out on deck that she had noticed Zuko lead the paint down. There couldn't be any harm in going to pay her a visit, could there?

Katara began the lonely walk to the stables, her footsteps echoing hollowly around the empty corridor. All else was silent, the ship's other occupants having bedded down long before. The silence was eerie and Katara hurried along quickly, eager to reach the comforting companionship of another living creature.

Before turning the corner into what she assumed was the stable, judging by the pungent smell of hay and manure, Katara was brought up short by a low clattering and soft voice beyond it. She relaxed slightly when she recognized it as Zuko's and inched forward slowly. Poking her nose around the wall, she saw the prince kneeling next to the paint and wrapping her leg in a bandage.

Katara's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the light smattering of blood seeping through the white cloth, but the injury didn't look too serious and she didn't want Zuko to notice her so she remained silent. She debated a moment whether she should return to her room but before she could make a decision the prince suddenly spoke up. "I can see you there, you know," he said, startling Katara. She tried to pull back around the corner but he turned before she could move. "Can I help you with something?"

The girl stammered stupidly for a moment, not liking the black look on Zuko's face. "I…I was just coming down to see the horse. Couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to intrude."

The Firebender rolled his eyes but his expression did soften a tad. "So, why don't you come over and see her instead of sneaking around in the shadows? If not, then I would appreciate your leaving."

Feeling suddenly pissed with prince's cross, arrogant attitude, Katara stepped bravely forward into the lamplight, determined to show Zuko that she wasn't afraid of him at all. He looked at her for a moment longer before returning to his bandaging. She made a face at him when he turned his back and began to make her way across the hay-covered floor. Glancing to her right she saw a large pen full of the Fire Nation komodo rhinos. One of the reptilian creatures turned to look at her, yellow eyes glinting curiously. Katara hurried past it.

Zuko didn't even acknowledge her approach although the paint nickered contentedly when the girl reached out to scratch her ears. "What happened to her leg?" she asked after a moment.

"Just a scratch," Zuko muttered gruffly, obviously in no mood to talk with her.

Katara pushed on anyways, not too thrilled talking to him either but finding silence more awkward. "Does she have a name?"

Zuko paused and glanced up at the paint momentarily before returning to his work and muttering, "Huang."

"That's pretty." Katara continued to stroke the horse's nose. There was a brief quiet broken only by the crunching of the rhinos chewing hay and the creaking of the ship beneath them before Katara asked the question that had been nagging at her for the last little while. "Why are you helping us?"

Zuko sighed irritably as he stood and dusted his hands off on his pants. "I've already given you my reason: this is bigger than anything between me and the Avatar. And I'm not anymore thrilled to have demons taking over the planet than you."

"No, I guess you wouldn't considering you seem to think that's your job." Katara pretended not to notice the prince's angry gaze, keeping her eyes focused on the newly-dubbed Huang. "But you still didn't have to take us with you. It would have been easy enough to leave us to those demons and run off on your own."

"Now listen here…"

"Katara," she said in answer to his pause.

"Katara. I thought you'd be too clever for those kinds of prejudices. Not all Firebenders are cold, heartless killers. I wouldn't leave a dog I didn't like to be ripped apart by those things."

"Wouldn't you?" Katara asked frigidly, suddenly angry. "All I've ever received from your kind is pain and suffering. That's all you've ever given to anyone. Any stereotype you've been given is your own fault."

"I'd be careful what you say considering you're on a ship full of Firebenders."

"Well, then, I hope they can hear me!" Katara half-shouted awarding her an annoyed glance from horse and rhinos. "You're wrong, you're all just wrong! Everything you do, everything you stand for. You're no better than those demons, invading, killing, driving people from their homes! And you'll never stop until every last brave soul who dares resist you is crushed! You all think you're nation is so superior to the rest but in reality you're lower than dirt."

"We are not all that way, as you should well know," Zuko said in a barely controlled voice, not in the mood to get into a shouting match with the agitated Waterbender.

"Yeah, well I don't believe you're one of those 'all'," Katara snapped back. "In fact, I find you one of the worst of the lot, prancing around in your fancy armor, burning up anyone and anything that gets in your way. And what about this mindless obsession with capturing Aang! All you care about is your own benefit. But I can't think of _anything_ important enough, especially something so trivial as glory or honor, to justify your carrying out this stupidity. If it…" Katara broke off suddenly with a yelp as she ducked out of the path of a huge fireball.

When she straightened, she found herself face to face with a furious Fire Prince. His hands came up to clamp onto her shoulders with a vice-like grip and he yanked her forward until their noses were almost touching. "_That_ one was a warning," he hissed angrily before shoving her away from him.

Katara stumbled but caught herself and then watched in surprise as Zuko half stormed, half limped towards the door. Before exiting into the hall, the Firebender rounded back and glared at the girl. "Just so you know, I don't want to capture you're little friend for glory. And there are things that would justify this "stupidity" of mind. Believe me, it is no trivial matter. So do yourself a favor and shut up about things that you don't understand before I change my mind about helping you." He glared at her a moment longer before walking off.

111

The next two days of travel passed uneventfully. Sokka and Aang both took to staying on the ship better than anyone had expected. They had at first been reluctant to interact with the Firebenders at all. But when Aang had been out attending to Appa, Iroh had invited him to play a game of Pai-Sho. Almost immediately an at least temporary friendship had formed between the two. It didn't take Sokka long to discover the galley and he spent much of his time hanging around there. The Firebenders were surprisingly tolerant and hospitable, if a little distant. Zuko, on the other hand, completely ignored them, especially Katara who tended to keep to herself anyways.

Zuko was in his room meditating the morning they arrived at their destination. Iroh knocked on the door but entered before his nephew said anything. The old man's face was grave.

"What's the matter Uncle?" Zuko questioned by way of a reprimand, rising from his cushion.

"We have arrived," Iroh answered, "but it appears we were not the only ones to pay a visit."

"What do you mean?"

Iroh sighed and beckoned for the prince to follow him.

They emerged into the light of a blood red sun as it began its daily ascent into the sky. Zuko flinched slightly. He had never been the superstitious type but he knew well that the rising of the red sun was considered an evil omen. And this morning it would prove to be.

The first thing Zuko noticed apart form the crimson light was the crowd of sailors gathered at the prow of the ship. The Avatar and the Water Tribe boy were there, too, gazes directed at the fast approaching coast before them. Zuko shifted his eyes to the land as well and felt his stomach drop.

Half the town had been completely flattened, buildings toppled and rubble lying everywhere in unorganized heaps. Smoke still billowed from several burnt out fires that peppered the ruins. Any structure that wasn't felled was either leaning haphazardly against its neighbors or suffering from caved in roofs and ripped out walls. It appeared that none had been spared.

Apart from Zuko, Iroh, Aang, and Sokka no one on deck knew exactly what was going on and they were beginning to whisper wonderingly to each other. The attack didn't look Fire Nation delivered and they knew of no one else who would do such a thing. Zuko and his uncle glanced knowingly at each other though. There wasn't much doubt in their minds what had happened and it appeared that this unfortunate town had been hit even harder than the other. They both knew it would be foolishly optimistic to hope that the girl they sought was still around.

As they pulled into the almost empty port, Zuko motioned the two other boys over to him and Iroh. "You two go get the girl and then meet back up here. Perhaps we can still find some clue as to what happened to this girl we are searching for." Once the two had disappeared below deck he turned to his uncle. "Are you sure you will be able to find her shop again?"

Iroh thought for a second and then nodded. "It will take me a minute to get my bearings but, yes, it should be easy enough to find again. However, it is not the shop I am worried about so much as the girl."

Zuko grunted and turned to face the shore. "This attack looked like it happened the same night as the one we were involved in. If she's been driven out, she couldn't have gotten far. If she was killed…" He didn't finish the ominous sentence, not wanting to think about what position they'd be in if this one ray of hope was doused.

111

Within a few more minutes, the ship was docked and five figures were making their was towards the town. Iroh lead the way, picking carefully through the rubble and occasionally pausing to glance around. Aang followed right beside him, Momo clinging to his shoulder, and the two chattered nonstop as if old friends and not enemies. Katara and Sokka were a step behind, listening to the others conversation but not speaking themselves. Zuko trailed behind the rest in his usual isolated manner. He was still limping slightly but had otherwise physically recovered from his ordeal. The event was still fresh in his mine, however, and he often stopped to search the shadows between the still standing buildings for any demonic occupants. Although none appeared, Zuko did notice something that seemed to have bypassed the others. The demons and zombies had killed many people before. Yet here there was no sign of any dead bodies. There were dried puddles of blood pooled across the ground and splashed on the ramshackle huts every here and there but that was the only indication that any deaths may have taken place.

Zuko was so caught up in his observations that he almost ran into Katara when the group suddenly stopped. "You couldn't warn a person, could you," he snapped at the girl.

She immediately wheeled around and stuck a finger in his chest. "Well, maybe _you _should pay more attention to where you're going."

Swatting her hand away, Zuko shifted his attention to his uncle. "Why did we stop?"

"Because I've found our place," Iroh answered simply, waving his hand at a small building to their left.

Iroh hadn't recognized the place at first, just another gutted frame of broken boards in an entire line of them. But, ironically enough, he had caught his foot on something half-buried in mud and rubble and, looking down, had found himself staring into the eerily realistic eyes of the statue of Kameko. His gaze traveled from there to an assembly of other knick knacks that hadn't been immediately visible at first but obviously belonged to that same shop that he had visited not a week or two before.

"Gosh," Aang said, nudging a ripped kite with his foot, "this place was hit hard."

Although the building was still standing, the inside has been completely ravaged. The front wall was torn away from the rest of the structure and lay in splintered shambles around the base. Shelves had been knocked over and merchandise was scattered everywhere both inside and out.

Iroh moved forward into the shop, his boots crunching over wood and broken glass. The four teens filed in slowly behind him. Momo was already darting around, occasionally picking something up and sniffing it curiously.

Katara shook her head hopelessly after a single glance around. "What on earth are we hoping to find? If this girl was driven out when the demons came then it's not like she'd of left some clue as to where she was going. That would have been the last thing on her mind."

Sokka nodded in agreement. "There's no point in this."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Zuko snapped sourly. The other boy didn't say anything. "Exactly. At least this is better than doing nothing."

"But we _could_ be trying to find some other way to get the information we need," Katara retorted. "This place is in shreds! We're not going to find anything."

While the others were arguing, Aang was wandering the opposite side of the building. Personally, he agreed with Zuko although he didn't want to tell his friends that. While the odds of discovering anything in this mess were slim at best, there was nothing else they could do. And who knew, maybe they'd get lucky.

Kneeling to study the floor closer, Aang suddenly froze when his sharp ears caught a soft crack of glass. He casually turned around so as not to alarm the others and immediately spotted where the sound had come from. What Iroh would have recognized as the girl's desk had been lifted off the floor and thrown carelessly aside so that one edge was leaning against the wall, forming a sort of alcove beneath it. The broad piece of furniture effectively hid anyone who might have sheltered between it and the wall. But the crimson sunlight that was slanting in through the front entrance glared right through it and cast an obviously human shadow across the floor.

Glancing over his shoulder at his still bickering companions, the Airbender began inching carefully towards the desk. He came in from the side of the ripped out wall in hopes that it would prevent whoever was hiding from making a break for it. Aang just prayed that it wasn't another one of those walking corpses.

Still a few feet away from the alcove, Aang became aware that the others had stopped talking and were watching him silently. The mysterious shadow apparently realized this too, because it shifted uneasily. Whoever it was, they weren't keen on being discovered. Aang was within touching distance of the burnished wood when the inevitable happened – his foot caught on a thin piece of board and sent him reeling forward.

Now knowing for certain that they'd been found out, the person behind the desk made a run for it just as Aang crashed right into their hiding place. The others were ready though. Zuko's arm swung around, shooting a wave of fire at the fleeing form. Occupied with dodging the flame, there was no way the man could jump the water whip that shot across his path and sent him tumbling over.

He rose again almost immediately but Aang had recovered from his own fall. Using his Airbending, the boy launched two sharpened pieces of wood at the man. They stuck through the cloth at either wrist and forced him backwards, pinning him securely to the wall. He struggled futilely for a moment before going limp and glaring angrily at his captors.

"And who may you be?" Iroh asked docilely as they all moved to surround the man.

"That's none of your business, old geezer," the infuriated prisoner spat, straining against his bonds. "Release me this instant!"

Zuko had picked up a sack that the man had dropped when he'd tripped. Upending the bag, the prince knelt to study the pile of assorted coins, jewelry, and other valuables at his feet. "The guy's a looter," Zuko said as he straightened and joined his companions.

"Ah, yes, that would make sense," Iroh said cheerily. "What better place for a thief than a town that every living soul seems to have abandoned?"

"What do you want from me?" the man asked sulkily, displeased at having his treasures discovered.

"I believe you overheard us," Katara piped up, crossing her arms. "We're looking for the girl who ran this shop."

The man snorted. "That witch? She left days before all this happened. Just packed up and left town declaring that doom and destruction were soon going to befall us all if we didn't act soon." He scowled. "Apparently she was right."

"Well, where'd she go? Do you know where she is now?" Aang asked excitedly.

Snorting again, the man said, "Look, kid, that girl is a sorceress, practitioner of the black arts, speaker to the dead. The world would be a better place without her kind. I've told you what I know and I suggest you don't pursue the matter. So, if you would, please let me down of this dratted wall so I could get on with my life!" He emphasized his last sentence with several sharp tugs at the stakes that still held him firmly in place.

No one moved for a moment before Iroh spoke. "I believe he has told us all he can. There's no point in keeping him here." He glanced at his nephew who nodded and stepped forward. The man cringed away from the Firebender before realizing that he was reaching for the stakes. After a moments struggling, Zuko had the man free. Darting forward, the thief scooped up his loot back into the sack, gave the group a final departing scowl, and disappeared down the road.

"Now what?" Sokka asked no one in particular.

"We know the girl's alive and hopefully safe somewhere nearby," Iroh answered. "We have to find her somehow."

"But where will we start?"

No one knew what to say to that. "Let's head back to the ship," Zuko suggested. "We can decide what to do from there."

The five dejected companions began to thread their way back through the maze of debris, faces downcast. Not one was very hopeful of finding the girl. There was no telling where or how far she could have gotten in the last few days.

They were nearly half-way back to the ship when Sokka lifted a hand to stop the others and cocked his head. "Do you hear that?" They all listened for a second and soon the reverberating footsteps became unmistakable.

"You don't think it's a demon, do you?" Katara asked nervously, glancing around.

"No," Zuko said after a moment, frowning, "but I think I do know what it is."

Suddenly, something huge and furry launched itself over the crumbling rooftops and right into the traveler's path. It hissed angrily and a thin tongue shot out of its cavernous mouth before a sharp command from the rider brought it back into line. Iroh laughed in delight and Zuko sighed in exasperation as Jun reined in her Shirshou and jumped down to stand before them. "Well, this is certainly a surprise," she said coolly.

"And to what do we owe this pleasantry?" Iroh asked happily.

"Chasing down a criminal, as always," the bounty hunter replied. She glanced around. "My shirshou tracked him this way. You didn't happen to see…" her roving eyes came to rest on Katara and a huge grin split her face. "So, Zuko, I see that your little girlfriend came back to you after all."

Zuko glared at the older girl. "First, it's _Prince_ Zuko. Second, I don't have _any_ sort of relationship with that Water Tribe peasant. If I had my way she'd be strung up by her ankles over a pit of voracious crocodiles."

"And I feel the exact same way about him," Katara snapped.

"Whatever," Jun said turning back to her beast. "I'm gonna get moving then."

"Just a second!" Iroh suddenly perked up. "I think you can help us with something."

"The last time I helped you out it didn't exactly end well," Jun answered. "No can do."

"But this is _extremely_ important," Aang said, immediately catching on to Iroh's idea. "Atleast hear us out."

Sighing, Jun turned back around. "Is there anything in it for me?"

"Your life, possibly," Iroh answered.

That got the bounty hunter's attention and she nodded interestedly. "Does it have something to do with what happened to this town?"

Iroh nodded. "Zuko, your sword please," he said to his nephew. The boy handed it over and the old man in turn handed it to Jun. "We're looking for someone, a girl who owned a shop here. I purchased this blade from her no more than a week or two ago. Will your creature be able to pick up her scent from it."

Jun snorted. "Easily. But I would like to know what's going on before throwing myself into it."

"If I can accompany you on the Shirshou," Iroh said slyly, "I will explain everything we know to you. These four can follow on the boy's bison."

Zuko groaned in embaressment and disgust, but Jun just nodded. "If you must."

111

1Shi means corpse in Japanese so you can probably figure out what they are. And for anyone who cares, Huang means Phoenix. I couldn't find anything better that sounded like Zuko would use.

Yeah, I know the end sucked, but that's OK. Sorry that there was another long wait, but once again school, homework, church, horses, guitar lessons, etc, etc, etc, you get the idea. R and R!


	8. Chapter 8

I am not associated with the show Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter 8

"I'm riding with you," were the first words out of Zuko's mouth as the group prepared to set out. Katara and Sokka were already settled in Appa's saddle and Aang had been preparing to mount when the prince spoke. The boy turned and grinned. "Your uncle got something for the bounty hunter?" Zuko shivered and nodded.

Aang laughed and motioned for the other to get on the bison. Zuko pulled himself up easily and moved to the back of the saddle. "Oh, come now, Prince Zuko," Iroh called from the back of the shirshou. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Positive, Uncle," Zuko answered immediately, making a face as he settled himself down as far as possible from Katara and Sokka.

"Okay, then, let's do this thing," Jun said as she moved around to her shirshou's head. The bounty hunter held the Dragonblade under the creature's mole-like nose and let it get a good whiff. A second later, it lifted its snout into the wind and snarled in anticipation. Jun nodded satisfactorily and hurried around to pull herself up in front of Iroh. She cracked her whip loudly and the shirshou was off.

"Appa, yip, yip," Aang shouted hurriedly as the other began to disappear down the road. The bison launched itself skyward so abruptly that it elicited a loud gasp from Zuko. Aang glanced around and, although the prince looked a bit jostled from the sudden takeoff, he appeared otherwise fine. Aang gave him an encouraging smile, which the Firebender did not return, before turning his attention back to their path. He was surprised to see how quickly the shirshou had moved ahead of them and urged Appa to fly faster. The bison complied with a loud groan.

Katara, in the meantime, was attempting to study Zuko as inconspicuously as possible. He was sitting stiffly with his back to the saddle rim, arms crossed over his chest, eyes staring directly ahead. Katara recalled briefly her first flight. It had been one of the most exhilarating events in her life, the rush of wind in her face, the cool air snapping her hair wildly behind her. Zuko, apparently, wasn't feeling any of this, however. While he didn't appear bothered by being on the back of a flying bison hundreds of feet above the surface of the earth as many would, he didn't look to be enjoying it either.

But what else should she have expected? The boy was an emotionless shell, the only human traits showing through being anger and bitterness. Katara wondered what Zuko's story was. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, studying the prominent scar that dominated the left side of his face. She'd never really given it much thought before but the girl suddenly wondered how he'd gotten it. Was it part of the reason he was always out hunting Aang instead of back in the Fire Nation doing whatever it was the prince's do? Katara recalled Zhao referring to Zuko as a traitor at Avatar Roku's temple. And hadn't he said something about needing Aang so he could restore his honor? It also hadn't escaped her that their first conversation on the ship hadn't really gotten heated until she had said that there was nothing important enough to warrant his capturing Aang. How did it all fit together? Katara later supposed it was right then that she unconsciously decided to find out what had happened to the young prince to make him the way he was.

She was still looking casually at Zuko when he suddenly glanced around and locked his eyes with hers, raising and eyebrow quizzically. Katara blushed as she looked away, not only because he'd caught her looking at him but because the thought had unwittingly run through her mind that he had beautiful eyes. The rest of the flight she kept her gaze entirely focused on the view below them, watching as the ruins of the town melted into fields, the fields blended into forests, and the forests began to rise unwaveringly towards them as they scaled the side of a high mountain.

It was awhile later, when they'd covered perhaps thirty miles, that the shirshou began to slow and then stop. Appa descended and landed lightly, his passengers quickly sliding off and moving to join their other two companions.

They were midway up the slope of a tall, snowcapped mountain, the air refreshingly chilly and the sun casting a shadowy light through a fine mist that circled the pinnacle of the lofty peak. A blanket of pine trees covered the incline from top to bottom except for the small splotch of bare earth and rock that they stood upon. A craggy, pock holed cliff face rose before them with a small waterfall that cascaded down from if considerable height. It was here that Jun directed the attention of the group. They stared uncomprehendingly for a moment before seeing the black hole of a cave entrance behind the roaring pillar of water.

"She in there?" Aang asked and Jun nodded.

"We shouldn't all go in at once," Zuko said matter-of-factly. "Uncle, you're the only one she's seen before; perhaps she'll recognize you. Go in and state our business. We'll follow in ten minutes."

The others murmured in consent and Iroh nodded agreeably. "That is the best course of action." He separated from the group and walked to the cave entrance. "In ten minutes, then," he said over his shoulder before sweeping around the waterfall and vanishing into the black cavern.

The darkness wasn't as deep as it had first appeared to be. Light glittered in kaleidoscopic patterns on the damp walls of the cave, cast there by the curtain of water screening its entrance. Nevertheless, Iroh lighted a small flame in his palm. He found much more comfort in the warm, russet light of a fire then the more cool and serene glow that the water reflected.

The old general paused to study his surroundings closer. He stood in not so much a cave as a tunnel. It was narrow, only about half a foot of open space between him and the wall on either side, but not so close or intimidating as to create a claustrophobic effect. The tunnel wended its way into the mountain side, straight enough that Iroh could see well down it. Once his eyes had adjusted to the dimmer light, he thought that he could make out a faint yellowish glow at the end of the hall.

"Bingo," Iroh whispered as he made his way forward. A few paces on, however, he stopped again when his boot heel crunched over something. Holding his flame lower, the old man shuddered at the sight of several dozen skeletons of small animals scattered over the floor. He hurried past the spot and crept deeper into the darkness of the tunnel. At one point he thought he heard rapid footsteps behind him but, turning quickly, he saw no one there. Several times it felt as if something cool and slick streaked by between his side and the tunnel wall but no amount of light from the fire brought anything into view.

It was about halfway betwixt the entrance and the glow at the end of the hall that the whispery voices began. They didn't surprise Iroh – a dark, dank tunnel in the middle of nowhere occupied by a strange young woman who had been called a witch and a sorceress – but the chilling whispers, grating as nails on a chalkboard, still caused him to gulp and grit his teeth. They grew louder as he walked on and the fire in his palm wavered in acquiescence to its maker's nervousness. Iroh quickly put it out once the light at the end of the tunnel drew near enough to provide him sufficient visibility. But the voices continued to swell in shrieking, grinding wails and by time Iroh approached the light, his hands were clapped over his ears and his face screwed up in determination to just keep going. But then the noises suddenly stopped and the only sound was Iroh's rapid breathing.

He hesitantly removed his hands from his ears and let them fall to his sides. He was now directly before the mysterious light, unmistakably a large fire. It extended from one side of the tunnel to the other and the intensely bright ribbons of gold and crimson reached all the way to the ceiling, licking hungrily at the cool stone. Iroh could see nothing beyond it as was the obvious intention. The girl apparently didn't want any visitors.

Unfazed by what she would have expected to stop most, Iroh raised a hand to bend the fire out of the way but paused. There was something not right about the flames, something undetectable to any but a Firebender. The fire appeared real; it gave off a faint heat and fierce light. But it wasn't _alive_. It lacked the passion and energy that real fire sparked with.

Iroh grinned. The girl really was quite talented with illusion. Drawing his hands back to his sides, he took a deep breath and stepped through the fire.

He hadn't been on the other side for more than a second before something large and grey lunged at him and a loud voice boomed, "Who dares enter!"

Instinctively throwing a wall of fire before him, Iroh dove out of the grey things path and rolled to his feet. He was in a small cavern, perhaps twenty feet at its widest point. The pelts and bones of animals decorated the walls alongside strange markings in an unrecognizable language that had been carved or painted onto the rock. Bunches of herbs and feathers hung from the ceiling and crude wooden shelves were lined with boxes and bottles filled with strange objects and substances. Basically, it looked exactly as the abode of a witch should.

Taking all this in with one glance, Iroh then had to return his attention to the creature crouched before him. He recognized it as a jackal, an aggressive wolf-like animal native to Earth kingdom lands. Smooth silvery-grey fur enveloped its muscular body and electric blue eyes glared angrily at Iroh from above a snarling smile.

Slowly backing away from the enraged animal, the old man held up his hands and called out to the girl whose voice he had recognized but still could not see. "Please, I mean you no harm! I came here to seek your help." I moment of silence followed his plea in which the jackal braced itself and prepared to spring. But then the voice echoed around the chamber again, this time in a language that Iroh didn't understand. The jackal immediately relaxed though. It sat back on its haunches and continued to survey the general, now in curiosity.

At the same time Iroh got his first glimpse of the girl as she stepped out of the pooled shadows. It was unmistakably her although Iroh had to do a doubly take just to be sure. She was recognizable only by her long auburn hair, sharp hazel eyes, and elfin features. The winning smile had been replaced with a cold, emotionless scowl. Her previously bright and flowing garb had been replaced with a tight black outfit similar to Jun's. Any air of cheerful naïveté she'd donned before was now masked by one of chilling suspicion.

The girl's hazel eyes studied him closely. "There are not many who would come to one like me for help," she said leerily.

Iroh shifted. "I… had an inquiry about a ware I purchased from you not long ago."

Her expression softening a bit, the girl gave him a small smile and nodded. "I remember you now. You're the man who bought the Dragonblade."

Iroh started in surprise. "You knew about the sword?"

"Why do you think I took the time to tell you that old legend?" the girl asked with a snort. Then she grinned rather evilly. "What do you think about my crazy little story now?"

"That it's obviously more than just a story," Iroh remarked, shaking his head. "My companions and I had a run in with your demons and walking corpses a few days ago. And we just passed through your own town. It's almost completely destroyed."

"No surprise there," the girl said. Then she spoke to the jackal who still sat erectly before Iroh. "Bai Yin." The animal looked up expectantly. The girl proceeded to say something in the same strange language she had used before. The jackal stood quickly and trotted over to her, reseating itself at her side.

The girl turned back to Iroh and bowed slightly. "My name is Shen."

"Iroh," the general returned. "So tell me Shen, what else can you tell me about Kameko and her invasion."

They were stopped by a sudden commotion from the other side of the "fire" which was still burning across the cavern entrance. The jackal gave a low growl and slunk over, prepared to attack. At the same moment that Iroh realized he must have been gone for ten minutes, Sokka suddenly came pin wheeling through the fire. He landed with a loud thump nearly on top of the jackal, who yelped and dodged out of the way.

"I _told_ you it was an illusion," Zuko said smartly as he stepped through the flames after Sokka. "Never doubt a Firebender where fire is concerned."

"So next time prove it yourself instead of shoving me through," Sokka snapped as he stood gingerly, rubbing his backside.

Zuko just rolled his eyes and stepped away so Katara, Aang, and then Jun could enter.

Figuring that these kids were with Iroh, Shen had called of the jackal, although it still growled agitatedly at the five newcomers. When Momo entered on Aang's shoulder, the jackal rose back to its feet and barked, making a beeline for the little lemur. Momo hissed and leapt from Aang's shoulder to Zuko's higher one. "Bai Yin!" Shen said sharply but the jackal still reared up on its hind legs and planted its front feet on Zuko's chest.

"Hey! Get off!" Zuko shouted angrily at the beast. To his surprise, it immediately dropped and returned to his master whimpering. The girl looked at Zuko oddly for a second before returning her attention to Iroh. "They're with you I presume?"

Iroh nodded. "This is my nephew, Prince Zuko. The two from the Water Tribe are Katara and Sokka. The Airbender is Aang and that lovely young lady is Jun. She helped us find you."

Shen nodded at each as they were introduced. "I'm Shen. This is a rather odd company you've formed here isn't it? The Fire Nation prince and the Avatar traveling together. I thought you needed to capture him to get back home."

Zuko glanced up quickly as Aang looked around at him quizzically. "How did you know…"

"I know a lot of things," Shen cut him off. "That is why you are here, isn't it?" She indicated an assortment of stools and moth-eaten armchairs in one corner of the cave. "Let's sit down and see what I can do for you."

The group moved to seat themselves, Momo still clinging to Zuko's shoulder and Bai Yin watching him eagerly as he laid down at Shen's feet. Aang was looking around the chamber in interest. "Are you _really_ a witch?" he asked.

Shen shrugged. "I guess that's what some would call me. I don't brew potions or cast spells, apart from things like the illusions you experienced in the tunnel. But I do have a closer connection to the supernatural than most. Occasionally I can see into the future and even speak to the dead. But my primary interest has always been with the mystery's of the Underworld and its inhabitants."

"How does the Underworld relate to any sort of witchcraft or magic?" Katara asked.

"Exorcisms," Shen answered. "Just because demons can't physically attack a person doesn't mean they can't inhabit them in spirit. And I have spent many years studying and learning their language." She pointed to the symbols painted on the walls. "I have been studying and experimenting in this cave for quite some time now. None have ever found it before, until you."

"Language of the demons?" Zuko said uncertainly as his uncle rose to study a line of the strange script. Iroh frowned. "I've seen this somewhere before."

"You probably have. It's engraved into the Dragonblade." Zuko flinched at Shen's words. The language was that of the Underworld? He wondered then more than ever where on earth his mother had learned that black dialect.

No one saw Zuko's agitated look, however, all eyes on Shen. As Iroh sat back down he asked once again the critical question. "What can you tell us that we don't already know?"

Shen tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I believe you all are now familiar with the basics of all this?" They nodded affirmatively. "Nevertheless, I think it best to start at the beginning." The girl pulled her legs gracefully under her so she was sitting cross-legged on the overstuffed chair and faced her audience as a dreamy look came over her face and she clapped her hands loosely before her. "As you know, this whole tale revolves around Kameko, Goddess of the Dead. This story was told to me by my mentor, an occult such as myself. It was what first got me interested in demonic matters. I have spent the years since seeking and studying all that I can about her and her minions, especially those stories that deal with her invasions of our planet. Of course, no one in these times believes them, dismissing them as entertaining yarns created simply to scare children or maybe elicit a few shudders on a dark, eerie night. I was often called foolish for pursuing the matter. But now I am the epitome of all those 'foolish yarns' and I have been over them enough that I believe I have come up with the closest you will find to the truth.

First off, there is something you should understand. Kameko is called the Goddess of the Dead but truly she isn't. Departed souls enter the Spirit World, not the Underworld. She was named the Goddess of the Dead because she is still able to harbor a portion of those souls for her own use; they're stored in a sort of limbo world akin to the Spirit World but much worse. Those souls remain in a restless state, unable to be fully put to rest. They can do nothing but dwell on the fact that, one day, Kameko will call them back to our world and use them to take over."

"Are there only certain people who are sent into this limbo world," Katara asked, "or is it a random selection?"

"I am not sure. But I do know that the bodies of those who are placed there always have two markings: black X's over each eye and a mace on the forehead, Kameko's weapon. These markings are still imprinted on the corpse, or the shi as they have been named, when they rise again."

"Is there any point in these markings?" Jun asked.

"Both had significance in ancient times. The two X's are said to ward off death; keep the spirit of the corpse in an existence where it can be brought back. The mace simply signifies that the body will be brought back under Kameko's power. But that's not really important right now. What you really need to be told about is the Dragonblade." Shen held out her hand to Zuko. He withdrew the sword and handed it to her silently, a rather troubled look on his face. Shen turned the gleaming blade over in her hands, fingering the intricate hilt for a moment before returning to her telling. "No one is quite sure where this came from. Some stories say that the gods themselves created it, the only possible hope for mankind to survive Kameko's first formidable attack. Others say it was crafted by the finest smiths, alchemists, and magicians so long ago that those skills are no longer remembered. Either way, this blade was produced during Kameko's first attack. It was given to one person who, by some method of selection, was determined to be the true holder of the sword. Although Kameko was not destroyed, she was beaten down and put to rest for four thousand years until her next rising.

After the battle, the Dragonblade appeared to vanish and was not seen again until the next uprising. And so it has been for a million years since then. Every four thousand years, a new wielder is chosen and the Dragonblade reappears and somehow makes its way to them. Each time the chosen one has proved strong enough to beat the goddess and her demons. But not one has yet discovered a way to truly destroy her. And we cannot keep winning forever. Eventually we will lose if this demon queen keeps being allowed to come back."

"So, has the sword found the person that will oppose Kameko this go round?" Iroh asked, giving Zuko a side-long glance which the boy pointedly ignored.

Shen grinned. "Oh, it's found the one alright. But it has not yet fallen into their hand's."

Zuko looked up quickly. "It isn't me? But I was able to kill those demons. Wouldn't its power only be triggered by its true wielder?"

"Under most circumstances that would be true. But you are still different." She looked at him sharply. "Where did you learn their language?"

Zuko looked at the older girl stupidly.

"The demon's language," Shen said impatiently. "I can tell by the way you speak that you know their tongue. I have never met another who does." She continued to look at him but Zuko refused to answer even with everyone else staring at him. "The language is a powerful one, as old as the world itself. Bai Yin knew you had knowledge of it, too. That is why he backed off when you told him to. Jackals have strong connections to the supernatural and, while he could refuse a command not actually made in the language, it is still hard for him to resist one made by someone who speaks it." Her sharp hazel orbs still hadn't left Zuko's face. "The Dragonblade is the same way. You have a connection to any magic in its making and that, combined with a powerful strength of will, is enough to evoke some response from the blade. As long as you oppose the demons, you will have some amount of control over it. But you are still not the true heir of the sword."

Here, Shen returned her attention to the entire group. "What I have here," she lofted the sword above her head for all to see, "is not truly the Dragonblade. At least not on its own. The actual Dragonblade, the only thing with enough power to stand a chance against Kameko, is made up of both the sword and its human partner. Without one, the other is useless against her."

"So who is the other half of the Dragonblade?" Katara asked worriedly, leaning forward. "We don't exactly have time to go traipsing our way around the world in search of this person."

"But didn't you hear me before? I said that this person has already been found. They just don't yet have possession of this sword."

"So who is it?" Katara said eagerly now. "Do you have any idea?"

Getting down on her knees in front of the younger girl, Shen gently took Katara's hands in hers and held them for a second, eyes closed in concentration. After a moment of confused silence from the rest, she opened them and smiled. "Why, my dear, I believe it is you."

111

It was a beautiful day in the Fire Nation capital. Only a few fluffy clouds reached their snow-white tendrils across the clear sky and the fiery ray's of the sun gently bathed the earth below it. Through most of the city life was carrying on as normal. Children played outside, enjoying the desirable weather, and the adults wandered the many marketplaces, examining wares and greeting friends.

However, inside the magnificent palace at the very center of all this life and activity all was not well.

"My Lord, I am afraid I have some ill news," an aging man spoke solemnly as he strode into the palace's sizable throne room.

Fire Lord Ozai looked up from a desk where he had been going over a map and faced the other as the man bowed low. "What is it General Cheng?"

"We have just got word of some disturbing events from Commander Liang in the Earth Kingdom," the general said. "It seems that several small port towns, including a few that our troops are occupying, were attacked the other night."

"Attacked?" Ozai said in surprise. "Attacked by what?"

General Cheng didn't answer for a moment, his eyes directed at the floor. Finally he said, "That is the strange part, sir. No one seems to know for sure what it was. Survivors claim that they were driven out of their homes by mysterious men and woman late at night, skeletal people, pale and scraggly, the report said. There were dark creatures outside as well, although not much is said about them. Many were killed although no bodies were ever recovered, all have been driven away from their homes with nothing but the clothes on their back, and every town that was attacked is now completely destroyed!"

The Fire Lord didn't know what to say to this report, staring at his general for several seconds. "Has any trace of these attackers been discovered?" he finally asked.

"No, my Lord. At least, not when the message was sent out two days ago."

Ozai turned away for a moment, thinking. Although he appeared calm, his mind was actually in considerable turmoil. Could it be her? Was the attack beginning? Would she dare go up against the Fire Nation? Did she know yet that he had not carried out the action that he had promised he would?

"My Lord?" General Cheng spoke up after a moment. Ozai snapped back and quickly faced the general. "What do you want us to do, sir?"

"Search out these attackers. Send a message back to Commander Liang telling him to find out as much as he can about them."

General Cheng bowed. "As you wish, my Lord." He whipped around and left the throne room.

Once he left, Ozai allowed himself to drop into a chair and sit for a moment while he collected his scattered thoughts. He couldn't let this get a hold of him. It could be nothing. There were more important things to worry about, pushing on with the war, capturing the Avatar. Until he had concrete evidence, that the demon-woman really had returned, he would not allow it to rule his thoughts.

But nevertheless, there was a single thought pertaining to the situation that he simply could not banish from his mind no matter how hard he tried. _Zuko's in trouble. _

Several hours after receiving the disturbing report from General Cheng, Ozai found himself wandering the upper levels of the palace. He had been heading towards the library originally, but had eventually found his feet leading him in a different direction. He just let them take him where they wanted to go, too caught up in his own thoughts to care.

Eventually, he found himself in the wing containing the rooms of the royal family. It was sad. There were enough chambers to house countless family members. But now it was only him and Zula. His wife was dead, his son banished, and his brother traveling with the young prince; anyone else had long since departed.

Ozai finally stopped when he found himself facing the door to what had been Zuko's room. The large wooden door had been kept well polished and clean. But it had not been opened in two years. Ozai hesitated for a moment, then drew a key from his pocket. He approached the door, stared at it for a moment, then inserted the key in the lock and turned.

The door squeaked in protest as Ozai pushed it inward. He stepped inside quickly and allowed the door to swing back to its original position. Standing just inside the dark room, the Fire Lord took a minute to let his eyes adjust. When the contents of the room began to gradually grey into view, he slowly felt his way across to the large window on the opposite wall and drew the heavy red drapes open. The golden sunlight filtered into the light-starved room. The delicate rays danced playfully across Ozai's face before he turned.

A pained sigh escaped the man's lips as he surveyed the dust-coated chambers soaking in the long forgotten warmth of the sun. It was the exact same as it had been when Zuko left. No one had even set foot in the room since the boy had collected the few belongings he had taken with him. Immediately after, Ozai had locked it up himself and had left it that way ever since.

Now he paced slowly around the room, surprised when he had to blink back tears at the sight of a few particularly memorable items. A small bookshelf was set in one corner of the room where Zuko had kept a few personal favorites separate from the main library. Next to that was a desk stacked with sheets of drawing and writing paper. The boy had always been the artistic type. Ozai picked up one of several sketch pads and flipped through the drawings. He'd forgotten how good his son had been.

Laying the book back down, he approached probably the most interesting exhibit in the room. From an early age, masks had always intrigued the young prince, and after several years he had acquired quite a collection. The diverse assortment had been hung in neat rows from pegs on the wall, at least fifty of them. Faces of all different creatures, colors, and expressions stared down at the Fire Lord as he stopped to look at them. Running his eyes down the several rows of masks, Ozai was surprised to discover that there was an empty hook in the center of the collection. Zuko must have taken one of the masks with him.

A crushing weight of emptiness suddenly overwhelmed Ozai and he had to lower himself onto the old bedspread to keep from collapsing. His hand brushed up against something on the pillow as he did and he was surprised to discover an envelope sitting there. When he picked the parchment up and drew it closer to him he recognized Zuko's neat handwriting scrawled on it. The envelope was addressed to him.

Ozai could have hit himself. Zuko must have left a note before he left expecting someone to find it and give it to his father. It had been sitting there for two years, unopened and unread.

Hands shaking slightly, Ozai lifted the flap open and drew the letter out. He read it slowly, finding it harder and harder to hold the tears in.

Dad-

I expect you probably hate me now. I guess I wouldn't be surprised if you tossed this letter without giving it a second thought. But I just have to ask you something. Why? I realize what I did was uncalled for and embarrassing to you. Although I still stand by what I said I could have come about it a different way. But we both know that I've always had a problem with speaking before I think. Couldn't you have taken that into consideration? Did you have to be so harsh? The scar I can understand, I guess, but I just can't understand why you had to banish me. What happened to standing up for what you believe in or letting yourself be heard? And what about this entire last week? All of a sudden you were so distant from me, like you _knew_ this was going to happen.

But I would still let you know that I am sorry. I was out of place. But I won't let you down again. Although the Avatar hasn't been seen in one hundred years doesn't mean he isn't still out there. I will do everything I can to find and capture him. I won't fail you this time.

-Zuko

111

"Me!" Katara gasped in total disbelief that was mirrored by the five other faces that turned to stare at her.

"You," Shen said with a grin. Katara continued to gape at the girl. Her voice was silenced, her mind blank, refusing to acknowledge what her ears had just heard. How could it be her? A simple girl from the devastated Southern Water Tribe? Zuko was much better suited to fighting demons than her. Shen must have made a mistake. The Dragonblade had responded to Zuko, he was the one, not her.

"No," Katara finally managed to croak. "That can't be right. I have no supernatural powers or any sort of contact with spirits. This is all wrong."

"But think about it, Katara," Zuko said, for the first time speaking to her without a mocking or sarcastic tone in his voice. "That one demon in the town called _you_ the Dragonblade! And right after another one said that the sword didn't mesh right with me. It all makes sense!"

Katara shook her head, looking desperately at Aang and Sokka for help. "This is insane. Tell them guys. Have I ever done anything that would point to some otherworldly power?"

"Well, I would never have know I was the Avatar if I hadn't been told," Aang said.

Everyone went quite, all eyes on Katara, as she clasped her hands in her lap and stared blankly at them.

111

Okay, I even confused myself with all that legend stuff. Hope it made sense. It's a little weird writing Ozai as a sort of good guy now after what he said at the end of the finale, which by the way was freakin' _awesome_. But that's OK. So, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! R and R!


	9. Chapter 9

I am not associated with the show Avatar: The Last Airbender.

I'd just like to go ahead and thank everyone for all the reviews. I never thought my first story would do this well. Thanks a bunch. Cookies for everyone!

Chapter 9

Zuko leaned languidly against the railing of his ship, watching as the sun sank tiredly behind the watery horizon. They had been on the ocean only an hour or two, now with four more new additions to their crew. Jun and Shen, along with their respective animal companions, had both decided to join the group. Iroh had welcomed them happily but Zuko was getting annoyed. His ship was large, but it could only hold so many. And with the usual stable of rhinos plus now a horse, a flying bison, a lemur, a shirshou, and a jackal, his small warship was beginning to turn into a floating zoo.

The prince only put up with it because of the critical situation they were in. According to Shen, Kameko's attacks would get continuously larger and more vicious until any resistance against her invasion was crushed. Their only hope would be to rally as many people together as possible to combat the threat.

"She'll kill every living soul on the planet," Shen had said. "Every person killed in one of her attacks can be marked and brought back as one of the shi, completely submissive to her will. So, generally, for every person we lose, she Kameko gains one."

"Generally?" Iroh asked.

"If the dead body is recovered and destroyed before it can be marked, it's gone for good. Even Kameko can't use it."

"So the Fire Nation's pretty much safe for now," Zuko said. The others looked at him uncomprehendingly. "Well, we cremate all of our bodies," he pointed out. "There's nothing left but a pile of ash."

"Very true," Shen agreed. "So if you all plan to do anything about this invasion, I'd warn the Earth Kingdom first. They're the biggest threat that is currently the easiest to attack."

"You all?" Katara said, looking up. "Aren't you coming with us? No one knows more about the demons than you! We won't get anywhere without your help."

Shen started to protest but Iroh interrupted. "She is right. If this attack is as drastic as you say it is, then even you will eventually be found out and destroyed. You must come with us and help."

"I don't think…" Shen began.

"I'm staying with them," Jun cut in. Zuko groaned and Iroh grinned. "I only believe all this is happening because of the way you talk about it. But other people who didn't witness the attacks won't. We need to stick together."

After some more persuasion, Shen finally agreed to accompany them. She had insisted on bringing much of her stuff with her and Appa had ended up making two trips between the cave and the ship. Now, they were back out at sea, heading back to Omashu. Aang had insisted on returning there to see what Bumi was making of the attack on his city. And as the people of Omashu had already experienced a demon attack, they would be more likely to listen to and believe Shen's story.

Zuko sighed deeply as he watched the sun's fading rays sweep once more over the water to create a brief kaleidoscope of orange, red, and gold before they disappeared and left the world once more in darkness. Everyone else on board the ship was below deck, except for the helmsman, preparing for another night of well-earned sleep. Zuko envied them. He tried to remember what it had been like to have even just one night of quiet, undisturbed rest without being haunted by nightmares or a restless nagging that never seemed to leave him be.

The young prince started in surprise when he heard a door squeak open behind him and turned to find the Water Tribe girl ascending to the deck. She stopped momentarily when she saw Zuko. For a moment it looked like she would go back inside, but instead she stepped out into the cool night air and carefully closed the door behind her.

"You'll never believe it," Katara said in frustration as she hesitantly made her way over to lean on the rail near Zuko, "but Jun snores like a foghorn."

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Empty rooms on the ship were fast disappearing, so Jun had had to be crammed in with Katara. Apparently, the younger girl wasn't taking to her new roommate very well.

Katara glanced over in surprise when Zuko laughed, but quickly reasserted her gaze to the dark waves lapping at the side of the ship. After a moment, she reached out her hand over the water and bended a stream of it up to her. It had been awhile since she had really practiced her bending, so caught up in the wild events of the last few days, and it felt good to have something to really concentrate on again. Her thoughts were still a bit out of order after the unexpected news she'd received earlier that day but once she began to move gracefully through the familiar patterns of Waterbending it helped to settle her anxious mind.

"Not bad," Zuko said after a moment, startling Katara. She'd almost forgotten he was there. The girl formed the water into a small ball and let it float lazily over the side of the ship and drop back into the ocean. "Thank you," she replied to the prince, figuring that even such a mediocre compliment from him was rare.

They were both quiet for a moment, Zuko silently watching the waves and Katara trying to figure a way to strike up a conversation. In the end, it was Zuko who spoke first. "I see you got your necklace back," he said gesturing at the piece of jewelry.

"Yeah," Katara answered, bringing up a hand to lightly touch the blue stone. "It was my mother's," she continued after a moment. Zuko just nodded.

"So where do you think we're going from here?" Katara asked. Zuko looked around at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, what do you think will happen once we get to Omashu? We can't just travel city to city telling everyone we come upon to prepare for an attack of otherworldly creatures."

Zuko shrugged. "Shen said something about setting up a sort of base rebellion camp somewhere. A place where we can gather an army to combat Kameko's."

"A lot of good that'll do. Apparently I'm the only one who can kill the demons and they're much more of a threat than those shi things."

"It's not like _you'll_ be able to kill many demons anyways."

Katara bit back an angry retort. "True, I don't have much experience with sword fighting, but I'm willing to learn."

"And who exactly do you plan on asking to teach you?"

Katara shrugged. "You seem pretty good."

Zuko laughed. 'Girl, listen, I am no teacher. My patience spans about the length of a pin head. You'd be nothing more than charcoal in five seconds."

"So you think I'd be incompetent?" Katara asked coldly. "Perhaps there would be no reason to fry me immediately."

"Nevertheless, _I'm_ not interested. So you'll just have to find someone else."

"Oh yeah, I should have known. You're too good to help a mere peasant save the world."

"Well excuse me, but I believe I _have_ been helping you the last few days."

"You've only been helping us for your own benefit. If the demons take over then you'll be just as affected as us. And working this close to Aang could help you in the future when you start chasing him again. Besides, fighting the demons could gain you more honor or whatever."

Zuko sighed. "Why are you so certain that everything I do is for honor and glory?"

"Isn't that all you Firebenders are after? You'd do anything to prove that you're the best. You'll sacrifice the lives and betterment of you own people to raise your standing in the world."

Katara could tell that something in Zuko snapped. A mixture of fury and grief washed over his face at her words as he turned to face her. "You think I would sacrifice other's lives for myself?"

Although wary of the look in Zuko's eyes, Katara stood her ground and nodded.

"Well, then," the prince said contritely, his gaze never leaving Katara's, "perhaps you'd like to hear a little story." He turned so his back was to the ship railing and glared at his feet a moment. Then he lifted his head and looked at the girl. "Once there was a boy. He had an ideal life; his family was of high standing, he got on well with his parents and younger sister, he did well in his studies. He always had plenty of friends. His bending abilities were unnaturally good. All in all, his life seemed perfect.

"Then, one day, when the boy was ten, his mother went out for a walk. She never came back. Her body was discovered a day later, hidden in the underbrush, an assassin's arrow buried in her chest. Not long after that his uncle returned from a failed siege. His son, the boy's older cousin, had been killed in the battle.

"As if that wasn't enough, his younger sister began to distance herself from him. They'd once been so close. Now they just ignore each other completely, any words passed between them either harsh or indifferent."

By now, Zuko had averted his eyes from Katara and was staring avidly at his boots again. His body was still erect but his shoulders had begun to slump slightly.

"The country the boy lived in was at war. They were the antagonists, conquering the rest of the world little by little. He thought it was stupid. One people wasn't meant to rule over all. It would send everything into chaos and unbalance all life.

"He kept this opinion to himself, though. No one would understand and he could be punished for it. But then one day the boy, now fourteen, was allowed into his father's war chamber. Just to observe, not to participate. But one of the general's revealed a morbid plan; _sacrifice_ an entire division of new troops. Send them in as a distraction while the main army came in from the rear."

Zuko turned once again to face Katara. She was shocked to see tears starting to form in the prince's hawk-like eyes. They bored heavily into hers, sharp with pain and remorse. Katara herself was nearly frozen. This wasn't anything like she had expected it to be.

"The boy stood. His common sense warned him not to but his emotions and morals drowned it out. He spoke out against the plan. This might not seem like a big deal to you being from a village devoid of any politics, but in this place it was an act of utter disrespect and dishonor.

"But the boy never faltered, didn't once quail under the angry glares of his elders." Zuko paused. "What do you think about your father?"

"Huh?" Katara asked, the question taking her off guard.

"Your father. Tell me about him."

"Well…he's a great man. Loving and devoted to his family. He left a few years ago to fight with the Earth Kingdom. My mom's dead so that made it even harder to watch him go."

"It left you feeling weak and defenseless. Because you had always counted on him to be there to protect you. That's what fathers are supposed to be. Protection. Safety. A shield between you and the world until you no longer need it."

"Yeah," Katara said softly. "That's the perfect way to explain it."

Zuko closed his eyes. The tears were coming closer and closer to falling and the anguished look on his face was enough to soften any harsh feelings Katara had toward him.

"Then imagine that man, your idol, the once person you thought you could always count on, turning on you, telling you that what you have done is disgraceful. Telling you that the only way you'll be excused is if you fight to be.

You accept the challenge, not realizing until you turn to face your opponent that it's _him_ that you have to fight."

Zuko's hands fisted and the tears began to fall. Katara just stood there, part of her wanting to comfort the boy, to hug him and tell him that it would be okay. Whatever she had previously surmised about Prince Zuko's past was nothing as bad as this.

"The boy refuses to fight. He gets down on hands and knees and begs for mercy. But his father won't hear his plea. He won't let the boy apologize. He declares that the boy 'will learn respect, and suffering would be his teacher'. And then he scars him. A harsh, ugly burn so he will always remember the shame that he must live with. Then he banishes him and sends him on a seemingly impossible mission to hunt down a person who hasn't been seen in one hundred years. Only upon the capture of this person can the boy return home.

Now, two years later, that boy is still hunting. He doesn't do it because he wants his nation to win the war. He doesn't do it to bring exceeding amounts of honor to his name. He does it because…" Zuko's voice choked and he couldn't hold back a small sob. "_I_ do it because…I just want to go home."

He quickly turned from Katara and walked away leaving her alone on the deck.

Once Zuko was in the darkened hallway of his ship, he slipped quietly into a small alcove just off the hall and sat with his back to the wall and knees drawn tightly to his chest. For a few minutes he just let himself cry silently. It had been two years since he had cried. He was surprised at how good it felt. But as soon as his eyes had emptied themselves of tears, the unusually open mood he was in was replaced by one of seething frustration. Why had he done that? He barely knew the girl. And she was still his enemy whether they were working together or not. It was the first time he had ever told anyone about his past. Any person he thought needed to know had witnessed it. Of all the people to tell, why did it have to be her?

But then again, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. That story had just needed telling. Once it had come up, he couldn't stop it spilling from his lips. Even if he had wanted to shut up he wouldn't have been able to.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Zuko heard the ship's door open once again. He immediately froze and held his breath as Katara walked by. He couldn't see her face in the faint light of the torch lit hallway but he could tell from the way that she moved that the young girl was deep in thought. Once she'd passed, Zuko waited a few seconds until he heard the door to her room open and close before shifting slowly out of the alcove.

Following Katara's path down the hall, he hesitated a moment at the entrance to his own room but hastily decided to move on. As long as he was in such a sharing mood he felt that there was one more revelation he should make that night. If he didn't do it then he didn't know if he ever would.

Zuko paused at the door to his uncle's room. He pressed an ear against the cold metal and heard the sounds of busy movement inside. The old man was still awake. Taking a deep breath, Zuko raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Iroh's cheery voice drifted out to him a moment later. He looked up in surprise when Zuko entered. "Why, nephew, you're up awfully late." He frowned when he saw the boy's red eyes and tearstained face. "What's wrong?"

"There was just something I wanted to ask you," Zuko said, actually fidgeting a bit as he prepared to ask the question. "Uncle, do you…do you ever wonder if we're fighting on the wrong side?"

Iroh was obviously taken aback by the inquiry, especially since it had come from his nephew. But his answer was still almost immediate. "Quite often, Zuko, quite often."

He indicated that the boy should sit down as he did it himself. Leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees, Iroh looked hard at Zuko and said, "Would you mind telling me about this whole Blue Spirit business now?"

Zuko smiled weakly. "I had planned on telling you anyways." He preceded to relate to his uncle the strange events of that night several weeks before. He told how he had gotten word of Zhao's capture of the Avatar, how he had snuck into the fortress, how they had both escaped. He told how he had been knocked out and the Avatar had saved him even after discovering who he was. He didn't, however, tell his uncle of their conversation afterwards, just saying that he had woken up in the forest with his mask and swords beside him.

"That's why I was so distant for awhile," Zuko explained to Iroh. "I just couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened. I_ thought_ I knew what my intentions for freeing him were; capture him for myself and take him to my father. But now I'm not so sure."

Iroh was silent when Zuko finished. It was an odd thing to see his nephew lost and confused enough to turn to someone, even him, for help. Finally, he stood and grinned down at Zuko. "I believe a conversation like this needs some hot tea to go with it."

Zuko groaned but waited patiently while Iroh quickly prepared a kettle and sat back down. He handed a cup to Zuko who took it but didn't drink, too anxious to hear what his uncle had to say.

Taking a slow sip, Iroh studied Zuko a moment over the rim of his cup before continuing with the conversation. "I've always known you were not a strong believer in this war. Your actions in the war chamber two years ago were enough to prove that you at least didn't deem it important enough to put our people through all that suffering." He paused for another drink. "I chose to come with you on your quest not only to watch over you and train you, but also to encourage that spark of doubt. I myself am not a supporter of this war. That is one reason why, although the elder son, my father chose your father over me as heir to the throne.

Now, I'm not saying that the Fire Nation is evil. I would still do anything for my country and my people. But I do believe that our views are misguided. And maybe if the next leader of the Fire Nation realized that and was strong enough to stand by that belief it could bring the world back in to balance if the Avatar fails." He looked pointedly at Zuko.

Zuko stared at Iroh a moment before grinning. "Very manipulative, Uncle. Very manipulative."

111

The next day dawned bright and sunny, deceptively cheerful to hide the dark deeds taking place. The small Fire Nation ship was already alive with noise and movement. Soldiers, sailors, and guests alike stumbled sleepily around preparing for the day. The cook was at work in the kitchen and animals were crying hungrily for their breakfast.

Within an hour or two things quieted down and everyone settled comfortably into their daily routines. Most were out on deck if possible enjoying the nice weather. Iroh and Aang were bent in total concentration over a Pai-Sho board. Shen and Jun were lounging in the shade of the ship's cabin and talking animatedly. Sokka sat nearby polishing his boomerang and watching Zuko and Lieutenant Gi spar.

It was almost noon when Katara finally appeared, rubbing her eyes and dragging her feet sleepily. Zuko spotted her first and immediately signaled to Gi that they were done. Katara looked up at Zuko blearily when he approached her.

"Now that you're finally up, are you ready to start training?"

"Training!" Katara said in bewilderment, no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah. You said last night that you wanted to learn how to use a sword. So are you ready or not?"

"Um…I guess."

Zuko called out to a nearby soldier and told him to go fetch two training swords. The soldier returned with them promptly.

Zuko motioned for Katara to follow him out onto the middle of the deck and turned to face her. "Okay," he said, "first things first, do you know _anything_ about swordsmanship?"

"Er…no," Katara said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, then, to begin with, one of the most important things to remember is that the sword is like the mind. If the mind is upright than the sword will be upright. If your mind is oblique or wandering than you will never be able to wield a sword properly."

He handed her one of the two swords that he held. "This is called a Bokken."

"It's made of wood," Katara stated as she drew the weapon out of its sheath.

"Not as deadly as a broadsword or katana but similar enough that it makes a perfect beginner's practice weapon. So to begin with, you need to know the correct way to hold it." Zuko lifted the Bokken that he held and showed it to Katara. "One of the biggest problems for beginners is holding the sword too tightly. It needs to be held loosely but still firmly so that it acts as a sort of extension of your arm. When fighting with both hands on the tsuka, or handle, always leave a space between them; this gives you better mobility. And your dominant hand should always be closest to the guard as this is where the weapon's center of balance is located. Use your pinky to grip the blade and your index finger to balance it."

"Loose but firm, dominant hand closest to the guard, grip with pinky, balance with index finger," Katara repeated back. "Seems easy enough."

"Now if you'll put it back in the sheath I'll show you how to draw."

Katara did so and Zuko took a moment to show her the correct way to tie the Bokken to her belt. By this time the rest on deck had taken notice of the lesson going on and were watching interestedly. Sokka didn't look to pleased with his sister working with the Firebender. He'd put away his boomerang and moved closer to Zuko and Katara in case he needed to spring to his sister's aid.

"The entire point of drawing the blade," Zuko continued once Katara's was secure, "is to make the first cut at your opponent. In a traditional swordfight the drawing and the first attack are both the same action. Since I doubt demons are interested in honoring the etiquette of swordsmanship, however, we won't worry too much about that. But it's still good to know."

They spent another hour or so practicing. Zuko was surprisingly pleasant and only began to lose his temper a few times, but Iroh was always ready to come to Katara's rescue. The prince worked her hard but Katara rather enjoyed it. She liked the idea of learning an alternate way of protecting herself incase of a situation where Waterbending might be useless.

The girl returned to her room hot and sweaty with not long to wash and change before dinner was served. Before she could do anything however there was a knock at the door and her brother entered. He looked rather upset.

"Katara, what are you thinking! It's bad enough that we have to travel with that idiot but this is ridiculous."

"Sokka," Katara said, turning to him, "would you do me a favor and not judge Zuko too harshly yet? I understand why you do, but trust me, there's a lot more to him than you'd think."

"I don't care. I just don't want my little sister being taught by the heir to a nation of murderers. I don't like you being around him any more than is necessary."

"I believe I can make that decision for myself," Katara said rather haughtily, "and this _is _necessary. If it is true that I am the only one who can kill Kameko then it's vital that I learn how to wield the weapon I must use. And we don't have time to find someone else."

"Fine," Sokka sighed. "But be sure that I will be keeping an eye on you. I don't mean to be protective. I just want you to stay safe."

Katara smiled reassuringly at her brother. "I know Sokka. But I fear that pretty soon there will be no such thing as 'safe'."

111

So, whaddya think? Sorry this chapter was a little shorter. I know Zuko will probably have seemed a little OOC to some of you. But I really wanted to put that in. Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll be able to get another chapter out before Christmas, so if I don't then Merry Christmas to everybody! R and R.


	10. Chapter 10

I am not associated with the show Avatar: The Last Airbender.

CHAPTER 10

_Turn. Block. Step. Swing. Duck._ Katara ran over the procession of movements in her head even as her body executed them. Sweat rolled down her forehead and back in salty rivulets, but she continued on regardless of her physical discomfort. _Jump. Twist. Jab._ "OW!"

Katara yelped and pulled back as Zuko's Bokken smacked hard against her right hand. "Sorry," he muttered, "but you should have been able to avoid it."

The two teenagers were standing in the middle of a large courtyard, empty save for a small fountain and various potted plants. It had been about a week since their first lesson, two days since they arrived in Omashu. Katara, naturally a quick learner, had proved to be just as capable a swordsman as she was a Waterbender. Zuko was obviously impressed although he never said it. Katara didn't care. It was just enough that he was teaching her at all.

"I think that's enough for today," Zuko said, sheathing his Bokken. "It's getting late and if I'm not back in my quarters soon people will start getting suspicious."

Katara nodded. Zuko and Iroh were the only two Firebenders that they had even attempted to get into the city. The rest of their crew had been left at the nearest port, under the command of Lieutenant Gi, who had been informed of their entire situation. But it had been extremely difficult, even for Aang, to get just the prince and his uncle into Omashu. Bumi had finally agreed after much persuasion and only because Aang insisted that they were trustworthy for the time being. Inevitably, they were still regarded with much suspicion and rarely ventured out in public.

King Bumi and his small council were still debating over what to do about the possibility of a demon invasion. In the meantime, Aang had begun his training in Earthbending and Zuko continued to teach Katara sword fighting. The others mostly just relaxed and enjoyed their brief reprieve.

Zuko and Katara walked silently back towards the palace, not speaking or looking at each other. This was the typical nature of their relationship. They never talked much beyond what happened in lessons. Katara was just relieved that he hadn't stopped talking to her at all after his revelation the other night as she'd thought he might. He had never spoken of it again, though, and acted as if it had never happened. The prince had become more pleasant, however. He was still distant and didn't try to be friends with any of them but he wasn't as sullen or sarcastic.

Katara stopped when Zuko began to head off in a different direction.

"Gotta feed the horse," he said over his shoulder.

"I'll come too." Katara hurried after him.

"You don't…" Zuko began but Katara cut him off.

"I want to say hi to Huang."

Zuko just shrugged and walked on.

The Omashu stables were decently nice with the capacity to accommodate many different types of creatures. Huang, Appa, and Jun's shirshou were all being kept their among the other Earth Kingdom animals.

Zuko and Katara were greeted with a loud whinny as Huang stuck her head out of her stall and saw them coming. Katara ran to the horse and stroked her nose as Zuko walked pass to the nearby feed room.

"How are you doing today, girl?" Katara cooed in a babyish voice to the paint as Zuko returned with a bucket of feed. "Omashu life treating you well?"

Zuko rolled his eyes as he dumped grain into the feed box. "You disgust me sometimes."

Katara sighed and turned on him. "What!"

"Well, I know that if I were a horse I wouldn't appreciate being talked too like I was a little child."

Clenching her teeth, Katara said, "In case you've never noticed, a lot of people talk to animals like that."

"A lot of people sound like complete idiots then."

"You just thrive on conflict, don't you? Snapping at me for something as petty as that?"

Zuko shrugged. "Yeah, I rather do enjoy conflict. But if it makes you feel any better, the only reason I always crack down on you is because you're so stubborn and opinionated that arguing with you is always an enjoyable challenge. Most everyone else is afraid to even breathe a word of opposition against me." He turned and looked at her. "You know, unlike most men, I prefer idealism in a woman."

Katara blushed slightly. The words had not been unkind.

A sudden buzzing noise caused both teenagers to start and look around in confusion. Several animals glanced up as well, many snorting nervously, ears pricked, as the humming reverberated loudly off the stable's wooden walls.

"What is that?" Katara asked out loud.

"Sounds like some kind of insect," Zuko responded, still searching for the source of the strange sound.

A second later, Katara yelped loudly and ducked as something small and heavy propelled itself at her head. It's momentum carried it right over her and it hit the opposite wall with a loud Thwack. Katara scuttled backwards as the creature righted itself.

Although not much bigger than her fist, it was still one of the largest insects the young Waterbender had ever seen. A predominantly dark brown body was balanced on glistening, transparent wings. Poisonous green eyes and stripes around the bulging abdomen stood out starkly in the dim stable, warning all that it was not a creature to be trifled with. There was no doubt in Katara's mind that this beast was of the same nature as the others that they had so recently fled from.

While the girl stood staring at the little demon, Zuko was already acting. The empty bucket he had still been holding was suddenly airborne as it sailed straight at the insect. There was another loud thump as the bucket connected with its target. The insect was once again hurled through the air, spitting angrily. It was unable to avoid crashing to the floor and as soon as it did, Zuko was on it again. The prince quickly retrieved his bucket and placed it over the demon before it could rise again. The creature's faint buzzing could be heard faintly through the walls of its temporary prison.

Zuko glanced up at Katara. "Go get the Dragonblade. Quickly."

Katara nodded but then gasped and pointed at the bucket. The sound of wings beating against wood suddenly could be heard, and Zuko lunged for the bucket as it started to actually lift off the ground. "Now, Katara!" he yelled over his shoulder. She jumped at his sudden increase in volume, but quickly turned and sprinted out of the stable.

Katara galloped up the path to the palace and had to slide to a sudden stop when Aang appeared in front of her, heading in the opposite direction.

"Geez, Katara," Aang coughed as he waved away the dust that had been disturbed by the girl's hasty halt, "what's the rush?"

"Demon," she said, "in the stables. Zuko had it trapped, but I need the sword."

She started to hurry off again but Aang began to run along side her.

"Is it in your room?"

"No. Zuko's still keeping it with him."

Aang swung around in front of Katara and gave her a salute. "Then if you would kindly wait here for just a moment, I would be more than happy to go retrieve the sword for you." Before Katara could say another word, her friend was gone up the path in a cloud of dust. The girl couldn't have caught up even if she had wanted to, so there was nothing to do other than wait.

It hadn't been more than a minute or two before the young monk appeared once again, the intricate weapon hefted over one shoulder. He handed it to Katara with a flourish. "Now let's go help Zuko."

They ran back to the stable side by side. Zuko looked up as they entered. "Took you long enough," he said through gritted teeth. "I can't hold this thing down much longer." Both of Zuko's hands were pressed flat against the top of the small bucket and he had nearly all his weight pushing down on it. The wood had begun to crack and splinter in places where the demon was beating against it.

Katara hurried forward with the Dragonblade in hand. "Umm, what now?" she asked.

"I'll lift the bucket and you kill it. Easy as that," Zuko answered.

"I'm not sure if I can…"

"Wait!" The three jumped and turned around at the loud voice that had just entered the stable. "Let Zuko do it," Shen said, running towards them.

"Why…"

"Just do it!" she snapped.

Looking rather pissed off, Zuko snatched the sword from Katara and, rather than lifting the bucket, plunged it right through the top. A loud squelching noise followed accompanied by the now familiar puff of smoke signifying the demon's end.

Zuko ripped the Dragonblade out of the splintered wood and kicked it away. Nothing was left underneath. The prince then turned on Shen.

"What was that all about? This is supposed to be Katara's job, not mine."

Shen stared at him a second, then pointed at a spot near the entrance to the stable. Another buzzing noise suddenly filled the air and they all watched as another insect, identical to the one they had just killed, lifted off a sack of grain slung against the wall and darted out into the darkening sky.

"Never noticed that one did you?" Shen said. "My guess is that they were spies of a sort. Sent to watch you. I'm not sure how intelligent these ones were. But for the time being, I think it's best if Zuko handles killing the demons. They might still believe that he is the Dragonblade. We should keep them off Katara for as long as possible."

Zuko crossed his arms and glared at the girl. "So I get to be a decoy now? In case you haven't noticed, I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation. I refuse to be used as a mere bodyguard."

"It's for the good of everyone," Shen said coolly. "Katara may be learning quickly with a sword, but she's still no match for most demons. In the meantime, you're the only other person who can use it. Maybe not to its full potential, but its still more than just a normal weapon in your hands."

Zuko sighed. "Fine," he said. "But as I am Katara's teacher, I get to say when she's ready to wield it on her own."

Shen nodded. "Very well. Now, Aang," she said turning to the young Airbender. "I believe there was something you wanted to say?"

The boy nodded, surprised that she had known. "I was just talking with King Bumi. He and the council have reached a decision." He grinned. "They believe our story. A defense will be mounted immediately and messengers sent out to nearby cities warning of the invasion. And they like Shen's idea of a base camp somewhere. It probably won't be long before most of the stronger cities are invaded and people will need a place to retreat to."

"Well, that's good news," Katara said happily. "I thought they'd disregard us as complete lunatics. But where could an encampment be set up?"

"That's the thing," Aang said, scratching the back of his head. "I told them what Zuko said about the Fire Nation cremating their dead, and therefore the Fire Nation being about the only place that won't have to worry that much about shi." He glanced around at the others. "So, they seem to think that somewhere in the Fire Nation will be the best option."

111

Bleh. In my opinion way too short, rather stupid, and almost completely unnecessary. I apologize for the decrease in quality and quantity of the chapters, but it's turning out to be a lot harder to keep up with a fanfic than I would have ever thought. I promise I'll try to do better with the next one.


	11. Chapter 11

I am not associated with the show Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Well, I finally just got through a really stressful theatre audition and finished a bunch of big reports my teachers piled on us all at once, so I finally have time to write. Now, all I have to worry about is my driver's test in two weeks. Sixteen, baby! Freedom!

Chapter 11

"This is ridiculous!" Zuko finally cried out in frustration, causing the others in the small room to look up, startled. "The entire Fire Nation is heavily guarded. There are forts and blockades set up all along the borders. You can't just sneak hundreds of Earth Kingdom refugees in and expect to get away with it."

The small meeting hadn't been going on long but tempers were already running high. The groups consisted of Zuko, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Shen, Jun, Iroh, King Bumi, and a few high-ranking officers in the Omashu army. The meeting had been called to discuss a plan for setting up a camp in the Fire Nation. Already large groups of people from outlying communities were pouring in to the large city, great packs of pale, wide-eyed children and edgy, nervous men and women. They all had strange stories to tell of dark creatures and walking dead…

The meeting had started with most everyone agreeing that the plan, although almost as dangerous as staying where they were and letting the shi overrun them, just might be their best chance. Compared to what they were facing now, the Fire Nation threat didn't seem so great. Iroh and Zuko didn't say anything, but it was obvious that they did not agree. The old general looked worried and the prince sat with his arms crossed and a dark expression on his face.

When the rest of the assembled started throwing out ideas on how to accomplish the impossible task, Zuko blew. One of the Omashu generals, a big, burly Earthbender with an impressive collection of battle scars crisscrossing his blunt form, stood angrily at Zuko's outburst.

"You Firebenders overestimate yourselves," he snapped. "Considering how much land you thieving scum have acquired over the last 100 years, there should be plenty of room for us to slip in unnoticed. Much of that land rightfully belongs to _us_ as it is."

Zuko, too, stood and faced the general. "Use your head. That land that once belonged to the Earth Kingdom _has bodies buried there_! My people have been cremating their dead for as long as anyone can remember. In order to escape the shi for any length of time, we would have to go deep into the Fire Nation, into our original territory." Iroh had obviously come to this conclusion too, and nodded in agreement with his nephew.

The general's eyes widened slightly, realizing that the two Firebenders were right, but then they narrowed again. "Why have we even allowed this rat into our city? He's the son of our worst enemy, the heir to the nation that has destroyed our entire world."

Zuko growled and made a lunge for the bigger man, but Katara reached up and grabbed his arm as King Bumi rose and rounded on the other Earthbender. "General Ru, Prince Zuko is not our enemy at the moment. He has sworn to help us, and as long as he sticks to that promise he is to be treated as our guest and allowed to give his opinion. And _you_ will say nothing more against him."

The general mumbled, "Yes, my Lord," before giving Zuko a final glare and sitting back down. The young Firebender also reseated himself, raising a questioning eyebrow at Katara when she didn't release his arm. She quickly grabbed her hand back, blushing slightly.

King Bumi remained standing, looking carefully around at the company. "Prince Zuko_ is_ right, though. It is only within the original Fire Nation where this plan will work."

Iroh chose that moment to speak. "But most of the population is located within that area, including the capital city."

"Exactly," Bumi said. "But the demons will eventually make their way there, as well. They will not stop until every last living being on our planet is turned into one of theirs. So this is my suggestion—we send someone to the Fire Lord and request his help."

There was dead silence around the table as everyone stared at the king in shock. It was the maddest, and certainly the last, suggestion any of them had expected.

"That's nothing short of insane, sir," an officer spoke up. "If we send one of our own into the Fire Nation, they'd be killed or captured in seconds."

"Which is why we wouldn't be sending one of our own," Bumi said, his eyes traveling to Iroh and Zuko.

"Oh my gosh," Zuko exclaimed in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air. "This is crazy. What makes you think my father will listen to us? I can't even get into the Fire Nation in the first place. And I was surprised when you believed our story. My father will be even less likely to." He glanced at his uncle for support.

Iroh was silent for a moment. He sat contemplating his folded hands thoughtfully. "It might actually be worth a try," he began slowly. Zuko stared at him. "Ozai may be cruel and ruthless, but he is not unreasonable. I can travel to the Fire Nation and request an audience with him. If I can somehow make him believe what's going on…there's a slight chance he'll be sensible about it. And that chance may be all we've got."

"There's one problem, though," Aang piped up. "If he refuses, then he'll know our plan. There'll be no chance of getting in after that."

"There isn't even if he doesn't know," Zuko muttered sourly.

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic," Iroh said cheerfully. "Ozai's so unpredictable; you never know."

Zuko snorted. "_Now_ who's giving him too much credit? He isn't going to listen. We're risking too much on this."

"I wouldn't say that," Shen said. "The demons may be more threatening than shi, but there are far more of the latter. A full-scale attack hasn't begun yet, and already hundreds have died at their hands, coming back to join their ranks. We have to get as far away from them as possible. I agree with King Bumi and Iroh. It's worth a try."

"So we'll put it to a vote, then," Bumi said. "All those in favor?" Every hand except two, Zuko's and the young officer who had called the plan insane, shot into the air.

"So it's settled then," Iroh said. "In the next few days I will travel back to our ship and set out for the Fire Nation."

Bumi nodded. "Very well. I'll leave it to you what to say to your brother. Good luck."

111

The next day dawned dark and cloudy, in perfect mimicry of the mood Zuko had adopted. Katara arrived in their designated courtyard, yawning and dragging her feet. Why Zuko had decided on such an early morning session was beyond her. She was too tired to even walk straight.

Zuko was already there, sitting with his back to the rim of the fountain. The rare good humor he'd been in for the last few days seemed to have disappeared overnight. His customary sullen expression was back in place.

"You're late," he snapped irritatedly, standing.

Katara stretched her shoulders over her head, shoulders popping satisfyingly. "That meeting went so late last night. I only woke up ten minutes ago."

Zuko just huffed and tossed her a Bokken which she caught easily.

"Is it really so difficult for you to get through a council without challenging somebody or losing your temper over something?"

Zuko paused for a second at Katara's question. It was the first reference she'd made to the story of his past that he'd told her the other night. He chose to ignore her and change to subject instead. "You're coming along quickly. Give it a few more days and we'll progress to real swords."

Katara sighed. She'd actually been able to get him to come out of his shell for a little while, and now it was back to this. "The thing I really don't understand," the girl continued as she drew her Bokken and spread her feet in a ready stance, "is why you're so against going into the Fire Nation. I mean, I know your banished and all, but you still went in once when you were chasing Aang. Isn't this even more important? And you said yourself that the Fire Nation was the safest place."

"Bring your feet closer together. You're going to split your pants if you spread them any further," Zuko growled.

"There's another thing I don't understand either. If you still follow your father after what he did to you, then you must still think he's a good guy. Why are you so dead set that he'll refuse? You agreed to help us against Kameko, which I never expected. Maybe he'll do the same."

"Quit jabbering and pay attention. We need to get started."

"Wait!" Katara chirped. "There must be some reason you don't want to do this. Why?"

Zuko sighed. "It should be pretty easy to figure out. First, I don't want my father to know that I've associated myself, even temporarily, with our enemies. Whatever the cause, he wouldn't take to that well. Second, if he doesn't agree to this, highly probable, then we'll probably end up sneaking in anyways. If I got caught, any chance I have of returning home is gone."

"Oh," was all Katara had time to say before Zuko launched into another lesson.

111

At the same time the two teens were conversing in the courtyard, Iroh, too, was already up and moving about. He'd slept even less than anyone else the night before. Although he'd been confident in his proclamations at the meeting, in reality he was feeling nervous about a confrontation with his younger brother. It had been two long years since they had seen each other. He couldn't tell what Ozai's reaction would be. His thoughts strayed back to their last conversation.

_Iroh stormed angrily into the throne room, the towering ceiling seemingly not tall enough to hold the old man's bristling form. Fire danced angrily around his fists and his eyes blazed. The temperature rose a few degrees as he entered, the heat radiating from his body was so great._

_Ozai was alone in the room, as Iroh had hoped, and the younger man looked up when his brother approached. Iroh bit back and enraged snarl. The Fire Lord's eyes were wet and red. He had been…crying? Ozai tried to hide it at first but upon seeing Iroh, faced him fully._

"_Oh, Iroh. It's only you," he said dully. He was scrubbing his right hand hard against his robes as if he were trying to rid it of some painful itch. The faint stench of charred skin and hair was still detectable. _

_Iroh's temper immediately flared up again. "How…How could you?" the old man managed to spit through clenched teeth. It was taking all of his self-control to keep from strangling his brother where he stood._

_Ozai closed his eyes and turned away. "Save it, Iroh. What's done is done. Getting mad won't help anything."_

_Iroh ignored him, clamping his hand on the Fire Lord's shoulder and spinning him back around. "Your own son, Ozai, _your own son_! The boy that's shown you nothing but love and devotion his entire life. He screws up just once and…and you do this." The old man paused for breath but his eyes continued to glare like daggers. "Why?" he choked._

_Ozai stared over his brother's head, his eyes blank and distant. The look on his face conveyed feelings of pain, remorse, and, strangely, fear. "You wouldn't understand." The statement was laced with an under shadowing of deep-seated guilt and terror._

_Releasing his hand from the other's shoulder, Iroh slowly backed away and looked over his younger brother carefully. There was something going on that had to do with more than the mere disobedience of a young child. But what, Iroh didn't know._

_After a moment, Ozai returned his gaze to Iroh. "I have a favor to ask."_

_Iroh almost laughed. Of all the times to ask for a favor. "What is it?"_

"_I want you to go with Zuko."_

_Iroh stared at him, slightly shocked. He hadn't expected that._

"_I'm sorry if I offend you, but what do you have left to stay here for anyways? Your army days are over. Your wife and son…are gone. I greatly value you aid and guidance in matters of war and politics, but this is more important."_

"_So, what, am I banished now, too?" Iroh inquired sourly._

"_I am only requesting that you go. You would be free to return to the Fire Nation any time you please. But Zuko's still just a child. He needs someone to watch over him and train him. And there is no one that I trust more than you. Please, Iroh. I'm asking you this as a brother. Do it for me."_

_Iroh hesitated only a moment before nodding. "Anything for my only nephew." He turned to leave. "Oh, and by the way Ozai," Iroh glanced back over his shoulder, "keep in mind that I'm doing this for _him_. Not you."_

Those were the last words he'd said to his brother. It wasn't long after that conversation that Iroh had Zuko and himself both packed and ready to go. They left that night on Iroh's own ship without a word to anybody. Iroh chuckled lightly to himself. This would undoubtedly be an interesting confrontation.

111

A pair of smoky yellow eyes gazed down at the two teenagers as they dueled ceaselessly in the courtyard below. It was obviously these two that the mosquito had spoken of. But even the more intelligent demon was confused. The insect had said that it was the boy that had used the Dragonblade, and even now its stink was heavy on him. But the girl…The power in her was much greater.

The dual golden orbs narrowed slightly. It was going to be different this time obviously. Although none said so, they all had the feeling that this would be it: the final showdown between human and demon. And they must make sure that the latter would be the ones to claim victory.

The demon turned and darted off into the shadows. It would wait until nightfall. Then it would awaken the shi and attack.

111

I swear I'm trying to get back to writing longer chapters, but I just can't seem to find enough time to do it right now. Anyways, I'm still pretty happy with this one. What do you guys think?


	12. Chapter 12

I am not associated with the show Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Guess what, guess what, guess what! I doubt anyone cares, but I just got my driver's license! (Runs around in circles singing "Born Free") Hah, hah. Sry. Had to say something.

Anyway, Season Two has finally begun! Sheesh, I'm thinking now that my portrayal of Azula in Chapter 5 was pretty much spot on. She makes Zuko seem rather sweet and sensitive. Anyway, on to Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dinner that night began no different than usual. The seven guests dined with King Bumi nightly. A few, namely Zuko, would have preferred it otherwise. But the chefs only cooked once and if you didn't eat then, you didn't eat at all.

The large dining hall echoed with talk and laughter coming mainly from Bumi, Aang, and Iroh's end of the table. The rest just ate and talked quietly amongst themselves. It was an odd gathering to observe: and Earthbender, an Airbender, two Firebenders, two Water Tribe members, a bounty hunter, and a witch. The demon considered this as it watched from its perch in the ceiling beams above. Strange how desperate times could bring such different people together.

Unbeknownst to the relaxed diners below, and throughout the entire city, a company of several hundred shi were stationed near the entrance to the city, cloaked from the guard's eyes by the onrushing blanket of night. They waited only for the signal from their leader who in turn was waiting the last few torturous minutes before darkness took over all. Then they would end this once and for all; take away the world's only hope before the war even started.

The Demon slunk along the high beam until it was in a position where it could observe as the last few streaks of light disintegrated into black. It was time. Rising to a low crouch, the sandy body darted away, never once observed by the merry party below.

111

"So tell me, General Iroh, how exactly do you plan on persuading your brother to put aside our differences for a time and join forces?"

It was about half an hour into the meal and talk had turned from the formerly lighthearted banter to the more serious topic that was weighing heavily on every mind.

Iroh waved the king's question away with a shrug. "There's several weeks worth of travel between here and the Fire Nation. I'll have plenty of time to consider it."

"I just hope we'll be able to hold out here for that several week's time," Bumi said grimly. "If we're overrun, it won't matter what the Fire Lord says."

"Me'n Appa can take you to your ship," Aang said helpfully. "He's well rested and it will be much faster than going on the ground."

"Excellent!" Iroh exclaimed happily. "I have yet to ride on that remarkable beast. It should be a lovely flight."

At the other end of the table, Zuko shook his head hopelessly. "Are you ever _not_ happy about anything?"

"Now, now, my nephew, even in the midst of war if isn't a crime to have something to look forward to. Good morale can be a decisive factor in the outcome of a battle."

Zuko rolled his eyes and turned back to his meal just as a soldier entered the room at a run. He sprinted up to King Bumi and gave a hasty salute. "Sire, we are under attack," he gasped.

Everyone at the table immediately looked up.

"By who?" Bumi asked.

"A few have a similar appearance to that beast from a few weeks ago," the soldier continued, "but most of them are different…human, these ones, but incredibly cadaverous and…dead-looking. They are approaching from the west."

This was enough to send everyone at the table to their feet in a frightened wave. Automatically, they all looked to Shen for instruction. "How many?" she asked the frightened soldier.

"No more than a dozen of the former, but at least four or five hundred of the latter. Not an incredibly large force but…" he trailed off and shook his head.

Shen turned to Bumi. "Normal weapons can destroy the shi, but they feel no physical pain and have only one goal—kill any living thing. You can fight them but it will be difficult. Zuko," she said, spinning towards him, "I still don't feel comfortable with Katara using the Dragonblade yet. Take out as many of the demons as you can. The shi make up most of the fighting force, but they can't think for themselves very well. Destroy the demons and you take the head off of the beast."

Zuko was already halfway to the door. "I'll take care of it."

"Assemble the soldiers," Bumi spoke to his guards. "Our entire army. They must not be allowed to enter the city." The men saluted and left in a rush, quickly followed by the others. They would need every hand they could get.

111

Katara was just leaving her room, water canteen in hand, when she nearly ran into Zuko in the hall. She gasped in surprise and then glared at him. "What are you still doing here? You need to get out and help the others!"

"This'll only take a second," he said hurriedly, holding a sword out to her. For one startling second, Katara thought it was the Dragonblade. Then she realized the priceless weapon was strapped across his back. The one he held out to her was one of the Dao broadswords the Blue Spirit used. "A bokken won't do you any good," he said, "and since there is no water nearby you need some backup."

Katara took the sword from him. It was quite a bit heavier than the wooden practice weapons she had grown accustomed to, but not so much that it would be unwieldy for her. And she knew she would be glad for the extra protection. "Thanks," she said to Zuko.

To her surprise, he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Be careful," he said softly before disappearing into the shadows of the dimly litted hall.

It was a second before the young Waterbender could move, her mind practically singing with confusion. Zuko had just _kissed her! _Katara's mind could barely comprehend what had just happened. Sure, it was only a small, friendly gesture, but coming from Zuko, of all people; the hard, cold-hearted Prince of the Fire Nation expressing any kind of affection towards a lowly Southern peasant…

Katara shook her head. A second later she was rather ticked off about it. Here she was about to go fight a horde of otherworldly creatures who would like nothing better than to rip her limb from limb, and she was letting herself be distracted by a boy. "Stupid hormones," she muttered embarrassedly. Quickly fighting down the crimson blush staining her tanned cheeks, the girl sprinted towards the palace entrance.

111

Already making his way through the city towards the West Wall, Zuko was having similar thoughts. Why on God's green earth had he done that? It had been a purely impulsive act stemming from the thought that this would be a dangerous fight and any of them could easily lose their lives. Sokka had already asked Katara to stay in the palace, and if she wouldn't concede to her brother's wishes, why would she do so to his? The girl was a fighter and there was nothing to do other than make sure she was as protected as possible. And any argument against her going would only bring out into the open the feelings he was slowly starting to develop for her. He didn't want her to know that. Heck, up until that moment he had offered her the sword, those sparkling sapphire eyes staring up into his, _he_ hadn't even known that. And then he just had to kiss her.

Zuko's line of thought was broken off when he heard the thudding of feet before him. He skidded to the side just in time to avoid Jun's shirshou as it hurtled out of the night and slid to a stop beside him. Shen's jackal, Bai Yin, was following close behind. He looked at Zuko with an almost cheerful expression mirrored in his electric blue eyes. He knew a fight was coming and he couldn't wait.

"Get on," Jun said to Zuko, motioning towards the saddle behind her. "Almost everyone else is already at the wall, and it looks like it's about to begin." The prince quickly pulled himself up behind the bounty hunter, Bai Yin yelping at him as if telling him to hurry. In just seconds the dark, silent shops and houses on either side turned into a rushing blur as the mole-like creature lunged forward, silver jackal loping along gracefully beside it.

Zuko was nearly unseated when the shirshou leapt nearly straight up to mount the high wall. When the vertigo from the jump passed, he dismounted and he and Jun hurried over to join the small crowd made up of his uncle, Sokka, Aang, and Shen. Bai Yin joined the group a moment later, having had to take the stairs. They all stared silently at the mass of bodies on the earth beneath them.

"This is going to be a long night," Sokka sighed, eyeing the army nervously. "But I wish they'd do something besides just stand there. It's creepy."

"Just their presence is enough to scare anyone to death," Shen said, "and they use it to their advantage. Look." She pointed to either side at the soldiers lining the broad walkway. Not many among them knew the nature of this new enemy but all were shifting uncomfortably and grimacing in fear as they studied them. There was no doubt in any mind that this wasn't a Fire Nation attack, but an unknown foe was even worse. "They are already frightened. Not only the new recruits, but the battle-hardened veterans as well. That alone can lose us this battle. And the entire war if anything happens to her." Shen nodded at Katara who was mounting the battlements.

"She really shouldn't fight," Aang spoke up nervously. "What if she is killed?" It was obvious from the young boy's expression that he wasn't only thinking of the disaster that Katara's death would spell for the world.

Shen was silent for a moment as she watched the younger girl walk towards them. But her gaze was unfocused, as if she were seeing something beyond the scene in front of her. "I don't think we have to worry about that," she said quickly before the girl could come within earshot. "This one is strong."

"You forgot to give me a scabbard," Katara called to Zuko frustratedly, although pointedly avoiding his eye as she spoke. The long katana was thrust through the sash at her waist. "I was hard put to keep from slicing my leg off."

"Uh…oops," Zuko said, rubbing the back of his head. What in the world was wrong with him? "Well, unless Uncle's got one hidden in his sleeves somewhere, I don't know what to tell you."

"Keep it out," Shen said. She was watching the army again, her entire body tense. "Even as untrained as you are, it'll do you better than Waterbending against these adversaries. Be ready."

Not a second after her declaration, a shout was heard below. Everyone on the wall jumped. The shout came again, louder, in a language only two of the defenders understood. Shen looked at Zuko wryly out of the corner of her eye. "Can you tell me what he is saying, Prince?"

It took Zuko a second to pick out the creature the steady flow of cries was coming from. This one was different from the other demons he had seen. It was surprisingly similar to Bai Yin, only sandy gold instead of silver. It slunk around the front line of the shi, not fifty feet from the wall. The guttural demon language burst from its throat in sharp snatches.

Zuko squinted in concentration. "Just sounds like your normal pre-battle prep. Kill all who oppose, show no mercy, all the typical stuff." He flinched. "'Remember that destroying the Dragonblade is the main objective.'"

"That's comforting," Katara muttered.

Another moment of silence passed on both sides. Tension hung thick in the air, so dense you could almost see it swirling nebulously before you. No crickets chirped, no night birds called. All waited in nervous anticipation for the coming clash.

King Bumi in the meantime was moving genially down the line of men, speaking quick words of comfort and encouragement. He eventually made his way to the company gathered near the middle of the wall. He looked at them bleakly.

"It seems someone has generously decided to bring into the open what we are up against. Everyone now knows that these are creatures of the Underworld. Not many doubt it. And it does not bode well with them, as you would imagine. Miss Shen, I have been wondering if you know how these shi fight?"

"Pretty much as any normal person would," the girl answered, examining her nails diffidently. "Of course, those that were benders in life can no longer fight with the elements. But they do use weapons and can carry out whatever battle strategy the demons tell them to put into play. And they do not move as your stereotypical zombies do. Quick as a cat, strong as a rhino. As I said before, this will not be an easy fight."

As Shen spoke, Zuko was watching her curiously out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised by how relaxed and almost indifferent she seemed. But there was an anxiety hidden just beneath the surface similar to the one he had sensed in her jackal. She couldn't wait for this to get started. "And what about you Shen?" he asked. "You said when we first met that you didn't cast spells or create potions of any kind. So how do _you_ fight?"

Shen grinned. "I am a scholar of the supernatural first and foremost. But that does not mean that I am not versed in the practice of weaponry as well." Suddenly, she pulled two sai seemingly out of nowhere, flipping them around in her hands. (For anyone who doesn't know, sai are these miniature sword-like knives. They're the weapons that Elektra uses. Also, Eva and that one evil Egyptian chick fight with them in The Mummy Returns.) "I've been using these since I was a kid. And I am quite good if I may say so myself." They disappeared again. "I can hold my own in battle just as well as any of you big, strong men."

"Something's happening," Aang spoke up, interrupting the conversation. He had been unnaturally quiet the last few minutes, observing their motionless foes. Everyone turned at his remark.

Shen's eyes narrowed suddenly, the hazel glow of her irises sharp in the moonlight. A wild look came over her elfin face. At the same time, Bai Yin sat back on his haunches and let loose one long, terse howl. "And so it begins," the witch smirked.

The lead Demon gave a sharp command.

"Archers," Zuko translated. Before anyone could do anything, there was a chorus of sharp twangs and the wall was suddenly rained down on by hundreds of deadly barbs. Many cries of pain ripped through the night before the Earthbenders retaliated with their own small force of archers.

"Katara, get back," Shen snapped. "We can't afford to lose you. Don't get involved unless it's necessary. Zuko, you stay away too until the demons enter the fight."

"I'm not leaving," Katara stated firmly.

"Neither of us are," Zuko agreed. "We're going to see this whole thing through."

Shen glared at them both then shrugged. "Fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

They all ducked as a boulder suddenly hurtled by overhead. "They've brought out catapults," Sokka shouted. There was an earsplitting crash as the massive rock connected with the roof of a building below and sent it crumpling to the ground. The deafening noise rebounded in an almost unbearable crescendo off the surrounding mountains.

But the Earthbenders were already at work, and the rest of the shi's ammunition was turned to rubble before it ever reached the city. "Never fight Earthbenders with earth," Aang said smartly as the final boulder was reduced to pebbles and rained down on the army below. The Demons and shi seemed to recoil, eliciting an excited cheer from the defenders.

"Don't be so presumptuous," Shen muttered to herself but loud enough that those gathered around her could hear. "They've just been playing with us. You could hardly even call that an attack. They're just getting warmed up." Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "Show us what you got."

Zuko was leaning out over the edge of the wall, desperate to catch any sight or sound that he could. Several groups of shi were fooling with something on the ground, carefully supervised by the handful of Demons. He couldn't make out what they were doing in the dark. Squinting hard and leaning out even farther, he began to make out the vague form of carefully assorted poles. It didn't take long to figure out what they were planning.

"Ladders," the Prince said, glancing at the others over his shoulder. "They're going to breach the wall."

Bumi hurried up beside Zuko and looked as well. He grimaced. "Jun, would you be kind enough to take me to my commanders? It looks like we'll have to expect some hand-to-hand combat."

Jun was on her shirshou before you could blink. Bumi leapt up agilely behind her. They moved away at a steady trot, warning the soldiers about what to expect. Any cheers were quickly silenced. Weapons were drawn and the Earthbenders prepared to put their element to work.

"It shouldn't be too difficult, should it?" Katara asked. "The Earthbenders should be able to topple the ladders easily."

"I doubt the Demons need ladders to climb," Zuko said sourly, "and they're the ones we really have to worry about." He held the Dragonblade ready in his right hand, the ruby blade gleaming like blood in the moonlight, once again looking almost alive in its eagerness to bite deeply into the vile flesh of a Demon.

Katara was observing the sword cautiously. In truth, she was afraid of the weapon, in a way. She supposed it was alive, in its own way; it had been created for one specific purpose and it knew what that purpose was. Katara had always been able to sense a bloodthirsty malevolence about the crimson steel. And here, she, a simple, peace-loving peasant from a small inconspicuous arctic village, was expected to wield this murderous weapon. Zuko was much more suited to the task, she thought again.

But, no, that wasn't right either. Katara's eyes moved from the Dragonblade to the young prince who carried it. Living and working with Zuko the past few weeks had given the Waterbender a new outlook on him. He wasn't the cruel, unforgiving killer she had always viewed him as before. In reality he was just a lost, lonely boy, desperately searching for love and acceptance. Katara frowned and looked down at the weapon she held in her own hand. Why must the world be such a cold and angry place?

The girl was jerked out of her thoughts by a howl of terror from the far right end of the wall. It only took her a second to realize what had happened; one of the Demons, jet black and silent as night, had scaled the side of the wall and attacked. As many of the defenders, Katara and her group included, rushed to help, another cry of surprise rose from the other end. The same thing had happened over there.

Zuko paused, uncertain as to which way to go, when their position at the middle of the wall was beset as well. The starry sky was suddenly blotted out as a large dark body heaved itself over the stone battlements and onto the broad walkway. Zuko flung himself out of the way and rolled to his feet, turning to face the Demon. The formless black face glared down at him and the wide, toothy maw opened hungrily. It swung a heavy arm at the prince, who dodged the clumsy limb easily. The Dragonblade flashed dimly as it swept up and bit deeply into the creature's thick hide. It pulled away with an angry howl, nearly crushing Sokka as it toppled backward. Zuko was on it again in an instant and drew his sword swiftly across the Demon's throat. He stepped back as the body convulsed violently then disappeared.

"Zuko, duck," Sokka shouted. Zuko immediately fell to his knees as the other boy's boomerang whistled by overhead. There was a heavy thunk and Zuko turned just in time to see a now headless shi, broadsword held in one spider-like hand, tumble off the walkway and into the street below. The diversion the Demons caused had worked. The army of cadavers was swiftly mounting the wall, as well as the rest of the Demons. The Earthbenders were quickly being overwhelmed and they were unable to topple the ladders and stop the flow.

Sokka ran over to Zuko as he scrambled to his feet. "What now?" he asked.

Decapitating two more shi, Zuko shrugged. "My job is to kill the Demons. You'll have to figure out how to hold out 'till they're dead on your own." He sprinted off.

Sokka was hardly able to spare his retreating back a frustrated glare before returning to the fight.

111

When the Demon had lurched over the wall, Aang had leaped out of the way with the rest and then taken off in his glider. He had seen the shi approaching the wall before anyone else and had shouted a warning, but not many heard it in time. Only two of the dozen or so ladders were knocked over before the corpses reached the wall. Aang caught sight of Katara, Iroh, and Shen fighting together in a tight knot. He couldn't find Zuko or Sokka but he knew they could take care of themselves so he quickly pivoted his glider around and flew off to find Bumi.

It wasn't difficult to find the Omashu King. He was making quite a spectacle of himself, he was fighting with such ferocity. Aang dropped lightly into a vacant spot behind his friend, and swinging his glider around, momentarily cleared the area of shi.

"This is bad," Bumi huffed. "There are nearly twice as many of them as us. We can't hold out much longer."

"I think I might have an idea," Aang said.

"Yes?"

"If we can get all of our people off the wall, then your Earthbenders could topple it, hopefully crushing a large part of their army. It's risky, but it could be our only chance. Especially if Zuko can't kill all the Demons."

Bumi pondered the plan for a moment then nodded in agreement. "I'll call a retreat back into the city. Spread the word to as many Earthbenders as you can as they pull back about what they need to do."

111

Katara was surprised at how easily she took to fighting with the sword. Sparring with Zuko was one thing, and she had worried a great deal about wielding the weapon in an actual battle. But the words of her teacher were ever-presently echoing in her head and directing her arm as it jabbed, swung, and cut.

But there had been something else bothering the girl as well; the actual killing. She constantly had to repeat something that Shen had told her a while before to herself. "The shi have to do as they're directed," the witch had said, "they have no choice. But the souls of the people they were in life are still trapped in the bodies. They see everything that they're doing and can't stop. Their only hope of release is to, once again, kill the body. Then those souls can pass over into the Spirit World and never be used by Kameko again."

"They want to be killed," Katara kept reminding herself as she cut off yet another head, drove her sword through another chest. "I'm doing them a favor." Of course, she didn't have to fight as many as she might have. Shen and Iroh were both guarding her well, standing between her and the attackers. But they couldn't keep them all back.

Katara had quickly lost track of time and had no idea how long the battle had been going when Aang suddenly alighted next to her. "We're pulling back to the city!" he yelled over the dull clash of blades and the crack of rocks. "We need to get off the wall now!"

"Take her down with you," Shen said over her shoulder to Aang. "We can't risk trying to get her to the stairs. It's too far."

"I'll be fine," Katara shouted back stubbornly, but Aang had already grabbed hold of her and lifted her into the air.

111

Zuko didn't know how much longer he could go on. As before, the Demons were drawn irresistibly to the Dragonblade, as consistent as moths to a flame on a dark summer night. He had no sooner killed one than two more appeared. His arms were becoming incredibly leaden and his breathing was harsh and ragged. He recalled the soldier earlier that night saying that there had been about a dozen Demons; he wished he'd kept track of how many he'd killed. It felt like he'd been fighting for years and killed hundreds of the supernatural monsters. There couldn't be that many more left.

That was about when the call to retreat came. But there was no way he could. As soon as he moved towards the stairs another beast drove him back and he was forced to fight again. The crimson sheen of the Dragonblade was no longer visible, although Zuko could sense its delight at the thick blood that coated its edge. The Firebender was covered in the sticky mess as well, some the Demons and some undoubtedly his own. He knew he'd be in trouble if he couldn't get out of there soon.

Then, suddenly, the way was clear. The last body shimmered briefly and disappeared as the Dragonblade was driven through its abdomen. And no others came. Zuko stumbled through the menagerie of bodies littering the walkway towards the stairs. Many shi still packed the wall, but most of the Earthbenders had departed. And the Demons were gone; the shi didn't know what to do.

But of course, it couldn't be over just yet. Zuko was knocked to the ground again as something barreled into him from behind. Rising to face this new foe, Zuko groaned at the sight of yet another one, the one that had been calling out orders when the battle started. It was surprising to imagine that this one was the leader. No more than three feet high at the shoulder, perhaps five feet long, he was struck again by how similar it looked to Bai Yin. It's sandy muzzle was coated in blood and the red liquid streaked its body in several other places.

"Not yet, boy," the Demon snarled as it slunk towards him. "You have to go through me first."

111

The wall had been almost completely emptied of the Omashu army, leaving only the shi. Katara was shocked that they didn't follow, instead wandering in aimless confusion.

"Why aren't they coming after us?" She asked Aang and King Bumi, standing next to her.

"Who cares, just as long as they don't," Aang answered. "That gives us the chance to destroy more of them."

"Remember what Shen said?" Katara asked. "The shi make up the largest force of the army but the Demons are the head. If they're killed, the shi won't know what to do. Perhaps Zuko got them all."

"Or not," Bumi said grimly, pointing. The other two followed his finger to where Zuko was still trapped on the wall, cornered by the golden, jackal-like leader. They heard it bark out something. And then the shi began to move towards the stairs and down to the city.

"We have to bring it down now," Bumi said. "We can't let them get into the city. The women and children will be found quickly."

"But Zuko's still up there," Katara said, her face pale.

"We can't wait," Bumi repeated. He raised his hand to gain the attention of the Earthbenders surrounding him. "We have to bring it down."

111

Zuko flinched as the Demon harshly called out, telling the shi to follow the Omashu army. Then it turned back to him with a wicked grin. "You were fool to think you could defeat us. My army will kill you all, and then I'll take that pretty little sword you hold to my mistress. And all the world's hope will be gone."

"It won't be that easy," Zuko snapped, bringing the sword before him. "If I can kill the others I can kill you too."

The Demon snarled again. Then it disappeared. Zuko lowered the blade in surprise, caught off guard. "Wha…?"

His sharp instincts warning of a presence behind him, the Firebender sidestepped quickly as needle-sharp teeth just barely missed his right leg. But by time he turned the Demon was gone again, quicker than the eye could follow. This time he sensed it coming from the side, and once again avoided the deadly snapping jaws. But he was caught a glancing blow to the head by the beast's heavily muscled shoulder. He went down, the world spinning before his eyes. He felt it coming again. But the vertigo was too great; there would be no getting away this time.

An angry growl sounded not a foot away from him. Zuko scrambled away as the Demon, Bai Yin's long jaws scissored around its neck, was brought crashing down to the stone. At the same time a grinding crack came from the other end of the wall. Zuko glanced up and watched in rising panic as the wall ground and cracked down into the ground, taking the remaining shi with it. And it was heading his way. He lurched to his feet unsteadily, the rock beneath him shuddering violently. Bai Yin still held the Demon firmly around the neck but his grip was obviously loosening. Quickly moving forward, Zuko swung the Dragonblade at the creature's head. It yelped and gave a powerful pull. The jackal's hold broke and the silver animal darted away. Just then, the wall beneath the Demon cracked. Snarling, it leapt desperately away just in time to meet the Dragonblade's razor sharp edge.

Zuko pulled the sword from the Demon's chest. It was finally over. But the thought had no sooner crossed his mind then the ground beneath him disappeared. He tensed in expectation of the fall but instead found himself hovering in the air. The prince sighed in relief as he heard Aang's familiar voice overhead. "Sorry we cut that a little close," the boy shouted over the clamor of the collapsing wall.

"Just get me to the ground," Zuko groaned in answer.

111

The casualties from the battle weren't as bad as imagined. The injuries on the other hand were horrendous. The cries of the wounded cut through the night air and the medics were being pushed to their limits. Half the wall surrounding Omashu was in ruins, the broken bodies of shi intermingling with the rubble. Many were already at work removing them as well as some of their own.

Tents had been set up near the battle sight for those that needed immediate attention or couldn't yet be moved. The main group was gathered in the central tent. Most had escaped exhausted and beaten up but otherwise uninjured. Only two had suffered anything remotely serious.

Sokka hadn't received any wounds in the actual battle. But when retreating down the steps to the city, he'd tripped and fallen nearly the entire way down to the street below. Now he sat on a pallet in the hastily erected medical facilities, gauze taped over a deep cut over his right eye and dislocated shoulder in a sling. He was also having to endure quite a bit of taunting from Katara and Aang.

The other more seriously wounded fighter had been Iroh. This proved quite a big problem. He had been barreled over by a Demon and was suffering a broken leg and several cracked ribs. It wasn't anything serious, but the healer who treated him said traveling anytime soon was out of the question. Even by flying bison or boat. This was the current topic of discussion of the groups surrounding the two patient's beds.

"Can't you just heal him or something, Katara?" Aang asked.

Katara shook her head. "So far I've only treated minor surface wounds. A broken bone that I can't see is an entirely different thing altogether."

There was a moment of silence.

"This _has_ to be done as soon as possible," King Bumi said.

"Then someone else will just have to go," Shen said.

"Are you volunteering?" Sokka asked her sarcastically.

"I'll go." Everyone turned to Zuko in surprise at his words.

"But you were totally against it," Katara said, recalling what he'd said to her after the meeting. "Why…"

"Because it could very easily be our only chance," he snapped. "I'm not happy about it, but I'm the only logical person to go now. Even if I'm arrested I should still be able to get an audience with my father."

"It would be very risky," Iroh cautioned. "And if you were to be thrown in the dungeon you wouldn't be able to get word to us."

"We'll have to chance it. We don't have time to come up with another option."

"But…" Katara began, unable to squash the worry bubbling in her chest. Then she set her feet firmly and crossed her arms as she faced the prince. "I'm coming with you."

A second round of surprised stares fixed on the Waterbender.

Zuko immediately shook his head. "No. It'll be even more dangerous for you than me."

"If worst comes to worst you can pretend I'm your prisoner or something. Say that I'm a companion of the Avatar and you're bringing me to your father. It could give us the chance we need."

"It wouldn't work," Zuko shot back. "I'm only allowed home with the Avatar, not one of his sidekicks. And I don't want you to get hurt." The words slipped out before he could stop them. He saw the surprise in Katara's eyes, but managed to keep a blank look on his face as if he had never spoken that last sentence.

"It might be a good idea," Shen said ponderingly. "As far as we know, the Demons are only limiting themselves to the Earth Kingdom right now. And they present more of a threat to Katara than the Fire Nation."

"So it's decided then," Bumi said. "Prince Zuko and Katara both will replace Iroh in traveling to the Fire Nation. And no one," he looked pointedly at Sokka and Zuko as they both began to protest, "will have a problem with it." The finality in his tone cut off any objections they would have made.

111

Whew. Finally got a longer chapter done. Things are getting interesting now. And the Zutara has finally begun! Tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Four reviews and eighty hits for the last chapter? Hmmm. Guess it's not too bad, but less than I've been getting. This is what I hate about the long hiatus between seasons. The shows popularity drops. Oh well. Maybe once Season 2—which so far has been awesome—really gets going people will come back.

Chapter 13

"Good luck you guys," Aang said morosely as his two friends prepared to board the small Fire Nation ship. "You're gonna need it."

The three of them had left Omashu earlier that morning. It had been a rocky start. No one had gotten more than a few hours sleep after the battle and many tempers had been running high. Sokka had still been adamant about Katara not going with Zuko while the Firebender had to withstand an annoying barrage of suggestions from Iroh on how to approach his father. Shen, too, wouldn't leave either one alone. Before they left, she had talked Zuko into taking Bai Yin with them.

"I told you before, jackals are highly in tune with spirits," Shen had argued when he at first refused. "It would make us all feel a lot better."

Now, Bai Yin was darting excitedly around the deck of the ship, barking energetically at the soldiers who had come out to meet the Prince. The battle seemed to have been erased from his mind. The animal's short term memory was at the moment very enviable to those who had been involved.

"We'll see you again soon," Katara said confidently as she gave Aang a quick hug.

"Yeah," the young monk answered, although less certainly. "Be careful." He turned to Zuko. "Take care, Zuko."

The Fire Prince nodded and gave Aang a rare smile. "The same to you."

Aang nodded back then stepped away. "Guess you better get going then."

The hollow clunk of Zuko's boots and the soft tread of Katara's moccasins echoed off the wooden plank as they climbed to the ship. Bai Yin ran up to them, tail wagging furiously, apparently excited to be back on the sea. Katara smiled and scratched the jackal's ears. A long pink tongue licked at her hand as she turned to look back at the small wharf. Aang was already heading back towards the edge of town where Appa had been left. A moment after Katara glanced back, he did too. The boy waved when he saw her looking. She raised her hand back before mounting the last few feet to the deck.

The Waterbender walked up beside Zuko as the plank was raised and the ship began to drift from the dock. Lieutenant Gi approached and bowed to Zuko. "Where are General Iroh and the rest?"

Zuko glanced at Katara. "We have an…errand of sorts to run. Without the others."

The Lieutenant looked confused, but nodded. "And where exactly are we headed, sir?"

The Prince sighed and looked the older man square in the eye. "Lieutenant, set our course for the Fire Nation."

111

The bleak moonlight shone silvery on the gently waving grass of the broad plain, the evanescent beams intermittently broken by racing wisps of clouds chasing each other across the sky. The night was cold; much colder than it should have been. For this was where the meeting was taking place.

Kameko stood at the center of the prairie. Enshrouded by a dark cloak, her cat-like eyes surveyed the land delicately, as if the full weight of her gaze would be too much and cause the earth to crumble under it. Her nostrils flared as she breathed, for the first time in four thousand years, the air of that world. The Demon Goddess was flanked on either side by a sentinel, red-eyed and silent. All three waited patiently.

A moment later the sparse, cottony black clouds were consumed by a rush of wind. They cavorted across the sky and eventually disintegrated as a pair of great black wings tossed them mercilessly aside. Kameko smiled and stepped forward to meet the Dragon as it alighted before her.

"Huo, my pet, how good it is to see you again," she spoke sweetly.

The Dragon tossed its triangular head and glared at Kameko through one fiery gold eye. "So, Mistress, you have returned," it spoke in a husky male voice. His great jaws barely moved as the words hissed between foot-long fangs, as if the statement was heard more by mind than ear. "It has begun then?"

Kameko smiled. "You are one of the oldest and wisest creatures in this pathetic world. You must have realized the implications long before anyone. Must you really ask?"

Huo narrowed his eyes. "You must give it up Kameko." The goddess raised her eyebrows. "You say I am one of the wisest beings on the planet. Then listen to me when I tell you that things will go ill for you if you continue your advance."

There was silence as Kameko quietly contemplated the great lizard. "And what makes you think this?"

"The Dragonblade is strong this time. And it has powerful allies. My instincts tell me it would be better to wait."

Kameko shook her head. "You forget that we are stronger this time as well. The shi have multiplied beyond what even I would have hoped."

"Yet if you keep losing them as you did in that battle in Omashu, the extra numbers will do you no good."

The Demon Queen's brow darkened. "The cretin who lead that attack did so without my consent. He discovered the location of the Dragonblade and, instead of reporting it to me, decided to capture it himself and possible move up in the ranks. He is lucky that prize he sought killed him; if he had lived, I would have done worse. And I assure you nothing of that nature will ever happen again."

The Dragon bowed his ebony head. "I still stand by what I said before. But if you think otherwise…"

"Huo, you are my connection between my world and this one. I need you on my side, fully, no doubts."

A sigh strong enough to uproot a small tree emitted from Huo's nostrils. "Then we will continue the attack and bring down the resistance. I assure you Mistress, I will always stand behind you no matter what."

"I know, I know." Kameko lifted her hood back over her black hair. "I would never doubt you, pet. Continue to watch and listen. I will call when we need to speak again." With that she disappeared, the two sentinels with her.

Huo stared at the now vacant prairie. His wings unfurled slowly. As much as the Demon trusted his counsel, there was just no end to her arrogance. The Dragon snorted as he took wing. What he had told her was true enough. Maybe another defeat would cut her down to size.

111

"_No_, Bai Yin, get out of there!" Zuko shouted, chasing the errant jackal out of his room and back up on deck for the umpteenth time. "And Shen said he'd be helpful!" He snapped at Katara who was sitting in the sun, reading a book. "So far he's only made a pest of himself."

Katara laughed as Bai Yin trotted up to her. "Oh, come on, Zuko, how can you be mad at a face like this?" She grabbed the jackal's head and turned it towards him.

The prince crossed his arms and glared back at the animal. "Believe me, I can. Especially after nearly two weeks of running him out of my room, the control room, the kitchen, the bathrooms. It gets old."

"Aww," Katara cooed. "Don't listen to him Bai Yin. I think you're adorable." The jackal barked happily at her and ran off.

"He's a pest," Zuko said, settling down against the railing next to Katara. "If we're faced with a Demon, he had better redeem himself. Otherwise next time he _won't_ be coming out of the kitchen."

The girl chuckled. "I'd just as soon hope he doesn't _have_ the chance to redeem himself. I'm worried enough about facing your father, let alone any more Demons."

"Hey," Zuko said, turning and pointing a finger in her face, "no complaints. You insisted on coming."

"So I'm _not _supposed to be intimidated?"

"I just don't want you chickening out once we reach the Fire Nation."

"Right, so I'll be there to hold your hand when we have to face the big, scary Fire Lord."

"And I'm going to be laughing when you melt into a terrified little puddle at his feet."

The both glared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. It was the first time Zuko had really laughed since he couldn't remember when. It felt good. And he was surprised at how easy it was becoming to joke around with Katara. There was something about her that just put him at ease. He hadn't felt that way with anyone for the last two years.

"Well, it could be worse," Zuko said as their laughter subsided. "Dad is _nothing_ compared to my sister."

"You have a sister?" Katara asked in surprise.

"I've never told you about Azula?" Zuko spun around to face her and crossed his legs, as if about to tell a story. "Let me tell you, kid, PURE EVIL! She's a year younger than me, but a prodigy at everything she does, especially Firebending. I'd bet you anything she could give even Kameko a run for her money. And she's bloodthirsty too. Make her mad, and you'll never be heard from again. She's basically the stereotypical view you have of Firebenders."

Katara flinched. "Bet you had a fun childhood."

"She wasn't always so bad. It was after…our mom died that she changed." He bowed his head, suddenly sober.

Katara sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how hard that is."

Zuko looked up at her and smiled then shrugged. "It was years ago. I've come to terms with it."

Smiling back, Katara picked up the book she had been reading. "You've read this one, right? I had a question about something that…"

Lieutenant Gi was perched in the helm high above the deck of the ship, watching the two teens below. "You should see this," he said to Chan, the helmsman. "I've never seen Prince Zuko so relaxed before."

Chan joined him and peered down. He grinned knowingly. "A pretty young girl will do strange things to even the most hard-hearted man. Especially a sixteen year old. Hormones, you know."

"It's just odd seeming him actually act his age, though. He's seemed so much happier these last two weeks."

"He's definitely yelled less," Chan said brightly. His eyes widened as if he just realized what he said. "Oh, we have _got_ to keep that girl around. She's as good for us as she is for Prince Zuko."

Gi chuckled. "But we only have a few days left before reaching the Fire Nation. Wonder what will happen then. Do you know why we're going?"

"Not a clue. Hopefully Zuko has a good reason or he'll be in trouble when we're found. If not, let's just hope we don't get arrested as well."

Gi nodded but didn't say anything else. He had already been told by Zuko himself their motives behind going to the Fire Nation. But he apparently still wanted it to be kept quiet from the majority of the crew. The Lieutenant figured that was probably smart. He only believed the tale because he had fought a Demon himself. But during that fight the rest of the crew had still been on the ship. They had attributed the burning town to a raid, maybe by pirates, and those that knew the truth had done nothing to squash the rumor. Most of the crew were a practical lot anyway, not given to ghost stories. If Zuko tried to explain the situation to them, they'd think he'd cracked.

_Of course, form the look of things they might be thinking that already,_ Gi thought, looking back at the couple below. Of all the people for Zuko to become friendly with, it had been a lowly peasant from an inconspicuous Southern Water Tribe. He didn't know what the prince had been like before his banishment. But the smiling, laughing teenager Gi was looking at now was nothing like the Prince Zuko he knew. It was amazing how quickly he had changed. The aging soldier wondered if that girl—Katara was her name, he remembered now—knew what an impact she'd had on the boy.

Another laugh rang up to the perch where the two men stood. Gi shook his head and smiled. Teenagers were impossible to figure out.

111

"There's been _another_ attack!" Fire Lord Ozai looked at the messenger incredulously. "Where was it this time?"

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, my Lord," the messenger answered. "Our intelligence says that this was more than an attack, though. It was a full-scale battle. The Earthbenders won somehow, but their defenses are ruined and their army beaten down."

Ozai sat behind his wall of flame, shocked. The dozens of attacks on small, secluded villages was bad enough. But challenging one of the greatest and most powerful Earth Kingdom cities in the world? They were getting uncomfortably brave.

"My Lord," General Cheng said from off to the side, "this would be the perfect opportunity to take the city. Omashu is the strongest Earth Kingdom city, apart from Ba Sing Sei, that is still free. We must take them while they're weak."

"No," the Fire Lord said, surprising the army officials gathered in the throne room. "I am more worried about these mysterious attackers at the moment."

"But the attacks haven't been in the Fire Nation. Whoever is doing this seems to only be centered on the Earth Kingdom," a commander spoke up.

"That doesn't mean that they aren't a threat." Ozai turned back to the messenger. "Is there any more news on their identity?"

"No, my Lord."

Ozai sighed. Of course, he already knew who and what they were. But he didn't want anyone else to know that now. No one would dare question how he knew, but it could arose suspicion. It would be better for him to just wait until the truth was discovered.

"There is one thing," the messenger began after a moment. "There's a strange rumor that I don't believe myself, but seems to be pretty popular among many smaller villages. Something about a Demon Queen and armies of dead. Just superstition, we believe, but the old legend does explain what's going on."

"How so?" Cheng asked.

"The most noticeable is the large number of grave robberies that have been reported lately. The legend says that the dead will rise and walk the earth. The last documented large-scale war before the one Fire Lord Sozen began was 4,000 years ago, although we don't know between who. This Demon attack is said to happen every 4,000 years. There's not much else to go by, but it is too similar not to consider."

"That's insane," another soldier said. "Demons? Zombies? Those are just fantastical tales to scare children. There's no truth to any of them."

The messenger nodded. "I agree, sir. But the parallels are major enough that my superiors felt it might be worth mentioning."

"Thank you. If you have nothing else to tell, you may leave." The messenger bowed out of the throne room. But he had no sooner left than another man came running in. He bowed hastily.

"My Lord," there has been a ship sighted about to enter Fire Nation waters."

"And…" Ozai asked, not understanding why this was important.

The messenger shifted nervously before answering. "It's your son's."

111

Another shorter one. Sorry, guys. But there's only four and a half weeks left of school and I'm doing zip this summer so hopefully I'll get around to writing more. Although I do have to admit I've done something rather stupid. I've started another story, but I think I'll be able to keep up with them both OK. And anyone that's interested in Naruto, go check out Horror in Paradise! Only got one review so far. Depressing. Which means I probably still be spending more time on this one anyways.

So until next time! And come on, it takes all of two minutes to press that lovely little button down there and say, "Good job, keep it up," or even, "You suck, shut up and go away." Either way, reviews are greatly appreciated. Ta ta!


	14. Chapter 14

8 reviews for chapter 13. Definitely enjoyed that. Thanks guys! And I've got a few individual responses this time.

Rashaka: Yeah, I can see what you're saying about the hormones thing. Personally I don't think it's that big a deal. But if it bugs you, then I'll try to refrain from doing it from now on.

karrafear: Hey, thanks a bunch! I honestly think my battle scenes suck. This story is the first time I've ever had to write fights. It's rather challenging. I'm glad you enjoyed it. There's a short one this chapter, so hopefully it'll be as good.

ardy1: Heh, definitely the most critical review I've received so far (and I don't mean that in a negative way). Yeah, I was kinda rushing at the end of the chapter and when I went back and looked at that 4,000 year thing after posting, it did look rather impossible. And I know Sokka isn't likely to let his sister travel alone with Zuko, but Katara's just as stubborn as him and everyone else agreed it was a good idea so…huh. Not a very good excuse, but that's all I've got Sry. Once again I really, _really _apologize for the infrequent updates. I'm doing my best. The only point you made that I had a problem with was the thing with Aang waving bye, cause I could totally see him doing that, along with anyone else. What's the big deal? But beyond all that, you've still kept up with my story from chapter 1 so I thank you for that!

Half-elf: Thanks for understanding. Lol. Yup, I have yet to meet a non-sadistic teacher. If they even exist.

I'm sorry if Zuko seems a little OOC at the beginning of this chapter.

Chapter 14

"We have just entered Fire Nation waters," Chan called down from the helm.

Zuko stood at the prow of the ship, gazing ahead. Two years, it had been. Two years of searching, chasing, and hoping for the seemingly impossible. And now he was going home. But it was under the strangest circumstances he would have ever imagined.

They were lucky to have slipped into the Fire Nation at a point this close to the capital city of Huojing without meeting a blockade or even a scout. Chan had reported spotting another ship ahead and to the left of them about a half hour before, but it had quickly disappeared. Apart from that there hadn't been any sightings of other ships anywhere near. Zuko sighed, resting his arms on the rail. It couldn't possibly be a mere coincidence. They were being allowed through. But he had never hoped to get in without at least being challenged. He didn't know whether to consider this a good or bad sign.

"Zuko?" he turned as Katara walked up behind him. "How much longer?"

"We should dock late evening if we're not stopped." No point in worrying her with his thoughts.

Katara swallowed thickly. She was obviously nervous. Zuko admittedly felt some pity for her, as he couldn't deny the butterflies racing each other around his stomach. He smiled at the girl with as much encouragement as he could muster. "Don't worry; we'll be fine. Uncle Iroh wasn't just blowing smoke when he said my father isn't unreasonable. Just don't do anything to tick him off."

"Believe me, I won't." Katara smiled back at him weakly. She started to turn as if to leave, but then changed her mind. Wringing her hands, she looked up at Zuko. "You know, I…I really think it's brave, what you're doing. Going back and all, without Aang. This really could ruin any chance you have of ever returning home for good. If you even get out."

Zuko shrugged and looked back out over the cerulean ocean. "I told you before that I wasn't chasing Aang because I wanted to. I was actually against it. But my father charged me with the assignment, and I would do anything for him. Anything to get him to take me back." His golden eyes slipped from the distant horizon to the foaming whitecaps lapping at the side of the ship. "But…maybe it's time I stop living for him and do what I believe to be right."

The statement surprised Katara. "You really mean that?" Zuko didn't answer. The Waterbender stepped closer to him. "So…does that mean, after all this is over, you'll stop chasing us?"

There was a pause in which Zuko continued to study the wrinkled sea and Katara watched his face for any change in expression. Finally the prince shifted his weight and swiveled his gaze around to her. His eyes were apologetic. "I don't know. It's one thing to say and another to do. And it's all just so confusing…Of course," he laughed sardonically, "this might never be over. And if we end up as dead, mindless puppets of a deranged Demon Queen, none of it will matter anyway."

"Don't talk like that. I'm going to do everything I can to defeat her. For good this time."

"Let's hope so."

They were both silent for another moment. "I'm no braver than you are." Katara glanced at the Firebender in surprise once again. "Voluntarily going into the Fire Nation like this—especially with a banished prince? The worst they'll do to me is throw me in the deepest, darkest dungeon. You, on the other hand, run every risk of being killed."

"I guess." Katara looked down at her clasped hands. Then she looked back at Zuko with a blush. "You really think I'm brave?"

He looked rather taken aback at the question and rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly. "Well…yeah. I guess. Although waltzing right into your enemies stronghold like this isn't exactly the smartest thing, it definitely takes courage."

Katara's cheeks grew redder. She looked down at her feet in frustration, only then noticing how close her and Zuko were standing to each other. He tensed as he too seemed to realize their proximity. But neither one moved back.

_Oh crap._ Katara looked up unwittingly, some part of her wanting, needing to take in his handsome face, his beautiful eyes. _No,_ she thought, _this is definitely _not _supposed to be happening. _ But there was no denying the fluttering in her chest and the heat still rising in her face. Zuko was apparently feeling the same thing, judging from the way he was looking at her as well. There was no helping it. Their faces were already inching closer. Katara's eyes slowly began to slide close…

"Prince Zuko!"

The shout caused both of the teens to spring apart. Lieutenant Gi was watching them from a ways down the deck—trying not to grin and failing miserably. But then he turned back to look over the water and frowned. Only then did they both notice the ship had stopped.

Zuko glanced at Katara, but now there was a spark of anger in his eyes. "What are you trying to do?" he snapped, as if she were some provocative Siren attempting to seduce him into a helpless trance.

She stared at him in bewilderment. "Wha--?" she started to say, but Zuko cut her off.

"Never mind," he muttered, stalking off towards Lieutenant Gi, leaving the girl to stare after him.

The older man glanced at Zuko as he approached, eyebrow raised. "Having fun, sir?"

"Shut up." Zuko glared at him warningly. The Lieutenant took the hint and didn't say anything more. "Why have we stopped?"

"Engine trouble," Gi answered. "But Chan noticed something after we anchored that you might want to see…" he indicated an area a few yards off the starboard rail. "They started popping up as soon as we stopped, just spontaneously—Ah! There went one." He pointed as what appeared to be a large bubble boiled to the water's surface and broke, noticeable even through the lapping waves.

"What the heck?" Zuko stared at the spot where the curious pocket of air had burst the surface.

"Um, Prince Zuko?" A hint of edginess crept into Gi's voice, "I do have a possible theory, and a rather unsettling one." He glanced around to make sure no one was nearby. Katara still stood at the prow watching the two men intently, but otherwise the deck was deserted. "I couldn't say anything in front of Chan, so I left him to his own pondering. You remember that great naval battle that was held in this area about eight years ago?"

"The Battle of Da-Xia? Yes, that was the closest Huojing has come to being penetrated by enemy forces in years. We won, but barely, and some of our greatest ships were lost."

"Exactly." Zuko looked at him uncomprehendingly. "You told me we were going to the Fire Nation because these shi things can't come from a ruin bodied. And we've been cremating our dead for countless centuries." The boy nodded. "Well, the thing is, you can't easily retrieve and cremate drowned bodies."

Zuko's eyes widened as he realized what Gi was implying. Then he laughed. "Bubbles?"

"Don't ask me how to explain that. But I've been at sea for years now, and I've never seen anything like this. And there's one more thing. An hour or so ago I could swear I saw some creature swimming just below the surface of the ocean alongside us. I couldn't see it well, but I couldn't even take a wild guess as to what animal it might be… I guess I could just be being paranoid. But it is rather suspicious."

"Hmm." Stoic again, Zuko turned to look back where the bubble had emerged. His eyes caught a gradual lightening of the surface just to the side of the first, and a second later the next bubble broke through the waves. But just as it burst, a strange object bobbed to the surface.

"What's that?" he asked Gi, leaning further over the edge of the ship. The other Firebender had noticed it too, and was studying the pale flotsam as well.

"It…it looks like a hand, sir," he answered, confirming what had first run through Zuko's mind. The both watched, frozen, as the greyish appendage danced spider-like on the surf.

A soft movement behind them approached a moment later. "What are you two looking at?" Katara asked curiously.

Zuko whipped around upon hearing her voice and reached out to clench her arm hard enough to make her flinch. "You need to go below deck and stay there," he said, pulling her towards the hatch. "Lock yourself in one of the rooms and don't come out."

"What's going on?" Katara asked in bewildered confusion, almost tripping over her own feet trying to keep up with the prince.

He glanced back over his shoulder to where Gi was still standing at the rail. "We're anchored over an ocean graveyard. And there's something strange going on in the water. Helmsman!" Chan appeared above them. "Get us moving again. As fast as possible. We have to get away from this spot!"

Chan nodded and ran to the control room. He had no clue what was wrong, but Zuko had sounded almost frantic. And he was disturbed greatly by those strange bubbles…

Meanwhile, Zuko and Katara had just reached the door to below deck when the water to the side of the ship erupted. Both went crashing to the deck, spluttering, as a wave washed over them. Zuko struggled to his feet and dragged Katara up with him.

"Get in!" he yelled at her, unlatching the door. He started to shove her inside but she stood fast.

"Yeah, right."

"You're impossible."

"A Waterbender is a valuable asset when fighting in water." She seemed to have figured out what was going on. Zuko made as if to retort but instead shook his head hopelessly.

"Prince Zuko," Lieutenant Gi called, soaked through but already up again and hanging over the rail. "There's something coming."

Whipping the door open, Zuko stuck his head inside and shouted, "All hands on deck immediately! Be prepared to fight!" He reached a hand over his shoulder to draw the Dragonblade, which he had taken to carrying with him at all times. Just as he drew it from the sheath, Gi stumbled back and yelled something about people surfacing from the water and climbing the sides of the ship. Zuko growled in frustration. "This is really starting to piss me off."

111

"Why are you doing this, Lord Ozai?" Cheng asked. "Letting him just pass through like this? Shouldn't he at least be stopped and questioned?"

"If Zuko has come back it if for a good reason," Ozai answered. "Although I am, however, going to go out and meet him myself. Send word to the docks to have my ship readied." Cheng sighed but nodded and left.

Ozai remained standing in the middle of the throne room, arms crossed, trying to calm his shaky nerves. Was it possible the boy had captured the Avatar? The Fire Lord hoped so, and not only because that would leave the rest of the world with no hopes of fighting back against him. Otherwise, there could only be one other logical explanation for Zuko's returning. Why he would return home because of it, Ozai didn't know. But as the holder of the Dragonblade he was in great danger from _her_, and some part of Ozai, whether he'd admit to himself or not, was glad his son was returning to where he could keep an eye on him.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room were throne open and Azula stormed in, bringing with her an air of anger and disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Ozai asked unnecessarily. He already had a good idea.

"I just ran into General Cheng," the girl retorted crossly. "He said Zuko's back. And you're going out to meet him. Shouldn't you be sending a warden or something?"

"Yes, I am going out myself," the Fire Lord answered his daughter coolly. He had hoped to keep her older brother's return from Azula at least until he found out what the boy was doing back. Those two took the term "sibling rivalry" to a dangerous level. She wouldn't take to any sympathy for Zuko well. "He was commanded not to return until he captured the Avatar. So it only makes sense that that's why he's here."

A look of disagreement flickered across Azula's face. "The Avatar has been evading us for months since his return," Azula growled. "Do you honestly think that of all the people out hunting him, _Zuko_ would be the one to capture him?"

Ozai sighed. "Azula, look, I know you and you brother don't get along. And he may not be the prodigy you are, but he is still strong."

"Father, he's a disgrace! How can you even consider—"

"I'm done talking about it Azula." He strolled past her, leaving the girl to fume on her own.

111

There was a thundering of booted feet as the soldiers below deck rushed towards their leader's call. Zuko and Katara were already sprinting to the rail, struggling to run across the slippery wood. Katara gasped audibly and Zuko stared wide-eyed when they looked over. The things climbing the side of the ship were obviously shi. But these actually looked as if they had been living underwater for years. (Imagine Samara from The Ring as I'm describing this.) White, sagging skin hung in loose folds beneath half-rotten clothing. Long hair dangled in thick, wet ropes over glaring eyes and sneering grins. They climbed the slick sides of the ship spider-like, flexible limbs gripping invisible handholds in the solid metal.

Zuko threw a few fireballs at the insectile corpses. But the flames did nothing more than smolder out against their soaked rags. He cursed then stepped back from the rail, dragging Katara with him. His men were by now gathered around the deck but unsure as to what was going on.

"The sides of the ship," Zuko shouted at the dumbfounded lot. "They're coming up the side of the ship! Use weapons, not fire."

There was a rush to the rail, swords clanging as they were drawn. Zuko yanked Katara to the center of the deck. The Dragonblade was held ready before him. The prince's eyes darted around expectantly. He hadn't seen a Demon yet, but the sword was pulsing excitedly as it did when one was near.

A yell went up as the shi began to mount the ship. Many men stumbled away despite themselves. The horrific cadavers advanced jerkily, red-rimmed eyes paralyzing battle-hardened veterans in their steps. A few Firebenders forgot Zuko's order to use weapons and instinctively shot deadly tongues of flame at the attackers. Their fear increased when the fire only smoked and fizzled out, no more bother to the shi than an annoying pack of gnats.

Katara had sprung into action almost immediately. Although more sick and creepy looking than the other shi she had seen, they didn't petrify her as they did most of the men. The deck was well-soaked after the wave had washed over it, providing her plenty of ammunition. The water whip was already darting agilely through the fighting crowd. Although just as strong, if not stronger, than a living human being, many shi were still knocked back overboard by the snake of water.

Zuko, for once, was keeping clear of the fray. He hadn't yet spotted a Demon but he knew once had to be there. Probably the creature that Gi had seen earlier. He was tempted to stick near Katara, but she seemed to be doing fine on her own. She would resent being guarded anyway.

He backed up until his back was to the solid metal of the ship. His eyes were still roving the deck frantically. He felt himself begin to get edgy and nervous, recalling how the last Demon he fought had moved so fast it couldn't be seen, and immediately took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

It was then that he noticed Katara glance over at him, the area around her momentarily cleared of shi and completely saturated. Her eyes caught his for a moment, then moved upward and widened suddenly. Zuko's heart jumped as he, too, glanced up.

Dangling from the rail of the deck above, not ten feet over his head, was the monster he'd been looking for. He could only tell it was a Demon by the cruel yellow eyes. Unlike its mostly dark colored fellows, this one was powder-blue from nose to tail. It had the appearance of a sea serpent, with four stout limbs, a feathery dragon-like head, and a thick sail sprouting all down its spine. Of all the Demon's Zuko had yet seen, this one was undeniably the most magnificent. But that didn't change the fact that the beast would still rip him limb from limb first chance it got.

The Demon hissed menacingly before, like a snake dropping on its prey, it released its hold on the railing above and dove at Zuko. The prince narrowly dodged the heavy body as it fell, brining the Dragonblade up in a wide sweep. The serpent danced nimbly aside, even in the air, and landed in a crouch before him.

"Won't be that easy," it hissed, slithering forward, quick as lightening and fluid as water. Zuko sidestepped the attack, quickly calculating how to defeat this new threat. It was at least twenty feet long and obviously faster than him. The short, powerful limbs ended in dangerously large talons. Those were what he'd have to watch out for.

The Demon suddenly darted forward again. Zuko dodged the strike, swinging around the other way so as to stay away from the rest of the fighting. The serpent followed his path easily. It's large head whipped around after him as quickly as if they were attached by a string. One clawed arm snaked out at him from the front. Preoccupied with avoiding the deadly appendage, Zuko didn't see the tail, lying like a tree root across the deck behind him. By time he caught his heel on the scaly obstruction and tumbled backwards, he had no time to catch himself.

The mass of hot breath and ripping teeth was on him in an instant. Zuko had dropped the Dragonblade on the impact of his fall so the only thing he could do was roll. But even in the split second his vulnerable back was exposed to the creature, he felt the Demon's razor claws slice through his clothing and deep into his skin. Zuko couldn't hold back a cry of pain. The wound immediately began to burn agonizingly and he could feel warm blood begin to soak his back.

Eyes tearing in pain, the young Firebender dragged himself to his feet blearily. The serpent stood over the Dragonblade a few yards away, glaring triumphantly at him. Zuko stared back, surprised to find that his eyes were blurring. He stumbled as his knees started to give out on him. Something was wrong. The serpent's yellow eyes continued to watch expectantly. Then Zuko noticed the pool of blood that was beginning to puddle at his feet. He was losing it at an alarming rate. But it wasn't only blood running down his legs in thick rivulets. A sick, green mixture was laced through it as well. Zuko's stomach flipped as he realized what it must be. _Poison._

His head snapped back up to look at the Demon. Its long head split into a toothy grin as it saw the realization dawn on the boy's face. "That poison hits you quickly, doesn't it? I would love to sit here and watch you die in agony of its effects, but unfortunately it looks like the blood loss will get you first." It scooped the Dragonblade up gingerly in its crimson stained claws. "I don't know how you expected to defeat us. But it's over now. It's a pity, really. I had hoped you would be more of a challenge."

It began to turn away but a huge wave suddenly rushed over the side of the ship and knocked it against the wall. The Dragonblade was swept from its grasp by a separate stream of water which returned the precious weapon to Katara, who stood with her arms raised and an angry look on her face. "_That_ belongs to me," she snapped at the waterlogged Demon.

She lowered both arms and crouched to the deck, grabbing the sword with one hand and freezing the water with the other. Held fast by both the gripping ice and surprise, the serpent began to struggle a moment too late as the girl charged it and ran the blade through its neck.

Zuko noted what was happening through a gradually thickening haze, vaguely noticing that Katara's grip on the hilt was wrong. She jumped back as the Demon disintegrated then dropped the Dragonblade and ran to the prince's side. By now he was down on hands and knees, struggling to stay even that far upright. The burning from the five deep slashes across his back was more excruciating than any pain he had ever felt, even the infamous scar tattooed across his left eye. He could almost feel the deadly poison seeping through his body.

He felt Katara kneel down next to him, talking to him in a worried voice. A miniscule cooling of his heated back followed as she called upon her healing talents. But Zuko knew no amount of beginner's Waterbender healing would be enough to counteract the poison or stop the blood draining from his body. He cried out again as the pain suddenly intensified, and he collapsed, quivering violently, into the girl's arms.

As the dark blanket of unconsciousness began to lower over Zuko's feverish gaze, he was aware of two things: Katara's comforting arms wrapping around his shaking form and a soldier hollering out the approach of another ship. The last thing he heard before falling into darkness was the thunk of a plank being lowered to his deck and a strangely familiar voice calling out his name…

111

Well whaddya know, I got an update out in less than two weeks! Just barely, but that's much better than I've been doing. One note I'd like to make is please don't kill me for making Ozai good. But he's not supposed to be the bad guy in this story and never was. I developed the basic plot for this before the Siege of the North episodes when we saw how unrelentingly evil he really is, and I really don't want to change anything around. So sorry if that's a problem for anybody. Oh, and in case anyone's wondering about the bubble thing, don't ask. It just sounded good at the time. R and R!


	15. Chapter 15

Gack! Wasn't able to keep up with the frequent updates. So sorry again. I tried to get a chapter up the week before last cause last week I was so busy I never had any time to get on the computer let alone post, but that didn't work out. But now SUMMER is finally here and I'm doing nothing but working, sleeping, and tanning so hopefully I'll be able to keep up better. Anyway, everyone seemed to be happy with that last chapter. Hopefully this one will live up.

Chapter 15

Zuko only knew he was alive because of the fiery pain that continued to rack his body, even in unconsciousness. The pain was all he could feel. He was completely unaware of the arms that lifted him, of the surface he was laid upon, or the gentle rocking of a boat on the water. Only the pain, the agonizing poison consuming his body, the livid juices feeling as if they were incinerating him from the inside out. Zuko wished he would die, if only to escape this unbearable Hell.

Eventually, it seemed as if his wish had been granted. The waves of pain gradually dissipated, the roaring flames put to death by a guillotine of refreshing numbness. Zuko waited patiently as if expecting to wake up in the strange Spirit World of which he'd heard so much about. But nothing else happened. His mind continued to float, now bodiless, in the black void of feeling less space.

Then the dreams came. Actually, they weren't so much dreams as visions, even memories. The darkness was suddenly drowned out by blinding light. Scenes began flashing through the prince's mind, some pleasant but most the shadows of a faceless being looming dark and evil in his mind. His mother was in many of them, and Katara. He also caught a few glimpses of his uncle, his father, Azula, the rest of the group he'd left in Omashu. And the sword. The Dragonblade was always there as well. Many flashbacks to the Demon fights appeared, especially the last one which had left him in his current state. There was no order or meaning to any of these visions but they plagued him endlessly.

At one point the face of what he assumed was Kameko herself loomed at him out of the confusing shuffle. Zuko half awoke then, crying out in surprise and fear. He began to shoot up into a sitting position but then the pain was back. It wasn't as bad as before but still turned his cry into a yelp. He felt a gentle arm briefly hook around his shoulders, just long enough for a bitter liquid to be forced down his throat, before his body collapsed once more onto the soft bed. After that the dreams disappeared, allowing him to finally sleep in peace…

The first thing Zuko heard as his mind began to swim towards the surface of consciousness was the deep breathing of someone beside him. He groaned and shifted his weight slightly, wincing as the movement disturbed his sore back. But the pain brought him fully awake as it reminded him of what had happened.

His golden eyes fluttered open, squinting at first as light filled his vision for the first time in what felt like years. He rolled his head to the right, where the breathing was coming from, and saw Katara asleep in a chair beside his bed. Zuko groaned again as he tried to move his arms so he could prop himself up. After several painful tries he levered up onto his elbows and was able to survey the room better. A sharp breath whistled through his teeth. He recognized the room immediately, inevitably having had to visit it several times during his childhood. They were in the Fire Nation palace infirmary.

Zuko turned back to the chair and its slumbering occupant. "Katara!" he hissed. The girl didn't move. "Katara," he said a little louder. She still didn't stir, but another movement caught Zuko's eye and a second later Bai Yin's long snout stuck up over the side of the bed. He yipped excitedly when he saw that Zuko was awake and leapt up to lick his face.

"Gack! Bai Yin!" Zuko tried to shove the jackal off him but his weak body couldn't budge the excited animal. Fortunately, the din woke Katara who immediately leapt up and dragged Bai Yin off the beleaguered prince. Zuko gagged and hurriedly wiped off his wet face.

Katara laughed. "Well, somebody's certainly glad to see you awake."

"He got his tongue in my mouth," Zuko moaned, still scrubbing. "Nasty," he muttered. Katara made a face and nodded in sympathy, bending some water from a basin onto a rag and handing it to him. He took it gratefully and spent a few more minutes scouring his face before he leaned back against the pillows with a groan and closed his eyes.

"So, we made it to the Fire Nation, then." Katara made an affirmative noise. "What happened? How long have I been out?"

Her face turning somber, the girl settled back into her chair. "You've been unconscious for almost a week. We really thought we were going to lose you."

"We?"

Katara paused then looked at him pointedly. "Your father has been worried sick."

Zuko's eyes snapped back open and he turned to her in surprise. "Really?"

"He arrived during the fight, just in time to see that Demon attack you. His crew boarded and helped us fight off the shi. I killed the Demon." She was unable to cache a look of pride, and Zuko smiled at her in acknowledgement of her success. "Anyway, after it was all over your father never asked questions or anything, just picked you up and brought you back to his ship. He told your crew to follow behind. I went with you."

She paused suddenly, her eyes starting to tear. "You really should be dead, you know. You'd lost so much blood. And the poison…" Her lips compressed and she shook her head. "I really don't know how we saved you. I used some water I received when we left the North Pole, water with special properties (I know in this story the whole Siege of the North thing never happened, but Katara could still have gotten some water from the Spirit Oasis) and your father had healers working on you from the moment we docked." She laughed half-heartedly. "Nobody even took time to really notice the strange Waterbender tagging along until you'd been settled."

Zuko sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know whether to be surprised or not. His father wouldn't let him die, he thought, no matter how he felt about his return without at least finding out why he was there. But…he had actually been _concerned _for him. Ozai could easily have just let him be treated than thrown in some dungeon. Even Katara, an enemy while he was just an outcast, was allowed to remain free. But then again, his father always had been unpredictable. And this was turning out to be one of those times.

"How many did we lose?" he asked Katara suddenly.

"Only four," she answered. "The shi got all confused again once the Demon was killed and were easily taken out. The whole fight really took almost no time at all."

Zuko nodded then skipped right on to the next subject. "So what have you been doing the last week?"

Katara shrugged. "I've been in here with you mostly. I was offered a place in a guest room, but it just felt really awkward. And I'm still having trust issues, no matter how well I've been treated."

"That's perfectly understandable," he said.

"I did have to go before your father and the council once, to tell why we were here." She shivered. "That was intimidating. But they seemed surprisingly accommodating to the whole Demons-taking-over-the-world story. They've done a lot of discussing. I don't know if a decision has been reached yet on what course of action to take."

"At least they haven't dismissed it completely." Zuko gingerly pulled himself up again and propped himself against the bed's headboard.

"You should probably be going back to sleep," Katara said, looking at his haggard face worriedly.

Zuko snorted. "I've been asleep for over a week. I'll be fine. Don't worry your pretty little head about me."

_But I have been,_ Katara thought. Bai Yin shoved his head into her lap and she scratched his ears absently. She was quiet a moment. "I really am glad you're OK."

Zuko grimaced. "You're not going to lick my face too, are you?"

The girl smiled weakly. Her eyes were watering again. She quickly wiped a hand across her face then stood up. "I should go find your father. He'll want to see you."

"Uh, yeah." Zuko's stomach flopped. As much as he wanted to see Ozai, he was admittedly nervous. Katara seemed to sense this and smiled encouragingly at him before turning towards the door. She'd hardly taken two steps before Bai Yin's head shot up and his ears perked towards the door. A second later it opened, admitting a small, stout woman as she bustled in.

"Nami!" Zuko said in surprise, recognizing the old healer immediately from his childhood days.

The woman glanced up quickly when she heard his voice, then clucked her tongue. "So you've finally woken up, Prince Zuko. It's about time. Did you need something, dear?" she asked Katara.

"I was just going to tell the Fire Lord that Zuko was awake."

Nami clucked again. "Oh, you don't have to do that yourself, honey." She stuck her head back out the door. "Hey! You!" She pointed at a servant who was passing. "Go find Lord Ozai and tell him the Prince is awake. And bring the boy something to eat while you're at it."

The servant nodded and shuffled off. Nami smiled at Katara. "See now, that's what they're here for. Waterbender or not, you're a guest and they'll listen to you. Now, Prince Zuko," she closed the door and walked to the foot of the bed, hands on her hips, "what's this I hear about you fighting supernatural monsters?"

Zuko glanced at Katara, who shrugged. "We had to tell her what happened so she could treat you to the best of her ability. Besides, there aren't many other ways to explain away an injury like that."

"Not sure whether I believe it myself." The old woman shook her head. "But that was certainly the most potent poison I've ever seen. You wouldn't have made it anywhere near shore if young Katara here hadn't treated you as quickly as she did."

"I told you it was a good idea to bring me along," the girl told Zuko smugly.

Zuko rolled his eyes and was about to retort when the click of an opening door froze him.

"Lord Ozai," Nami said, bowing as the man stepped into the infirmary.

Zuko struggled to sit up straighter as the Fire Lord's eyes turned towards him. They flickered away again immediately, almost as if they were afraid to meet his son's gaze. "Hey," he muttered uncharacteristically.

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Well, I think I'll go see where that servant's gotten with your food." Nami headed towards the door, motioning at Katara. "You should come too, dear, you could do with a meal as well."

Katara hesitated and glanced at Zuko. He nodded at her to go. She still looked loathe to leave but did so anyway. Bai Yin followed at her heels, leaving Zuko and Ozai alone.

"Nice girl," Ozai said gruffly as the door closed behind him.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, staring at his hands. "She's great."

There was a moment in which neither spoke nor moved. Then Zuko glanced up. "How much has she told you?"

"The whole story. From the beginning." The Fire Lord finally moved, crossing the room to Zuko's bed and seating himself in the chair Katara had previously occupied. "I'm surprised at how open she was. I would have expected her to be completely distrustful."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Zuko said. "This was too important for her to wait for me. Especially if I…" he cut off that sentence, not wanting to think about what would happen if he had died.

Ozai bit his lip. "Right," he said softly. Then he shook his head and stood up, his aura suddenly more composed. "We are still discussing what to make of this supposed Demon attack. It's pretty evenly divided on who believes and who doesn't. And even those who do are still hesitant to ally ourselves with the Earth Kingdom."

"And what about you, Dad?" Zuko asked, looking up at his father. "What do _you _think about all this?"

He hesitated. "I have listened to the council's thoughts and am still weighing the pros and cons of what they've said…"

"I mean personally. Do you think our story's true or not."

The man seemed to contemplate the question. But even as he glanced away in thought, Zuko saw the glistening in his eyes. "I saw that thing that attacked you. And those creatures that your men were fighting. There was no way they were of this earth. And there have been other…signs, some aligning themselves with that old legend." He sighed then looked back at his son. "I guess I'd have to say I do believe."

"So why even consider what the council says? This is a monarchy. You have all the power. They'll have to follow you no matter what." He paused as Ozai glanced away again, almost guiltily this time. Then he continued in a harsher tone. "Oh, right. The same reason you banished me, huh? You can't let your personal feelings get in the way of politics. Gotta make yourself look good in front of the rest of the nation. There's nothing more important than _them _accepting you anyways, is there. Why should I expect you to forgo the war and allow the enemy into our land when you'd disown your own son just because he embarrassed you in front of your people."

"That has nothing to do with why I banished you."

"Mm-Hmm." Zuko glared at him defiantly, challenging him to say it was otherwise. Ozai was about to speak again when they heard a shout outside and then hurried footsteps approach. The door opened, allowing Katara to dart in. With her came the sound of some sort of clamor down the hall. A second later, Bai Yin leapt in growling, the tip of his tail singed. Katara looked at Zuko with wide eyes. "We just met your sister."

Zuko snorted and even Ozai cracked a small grin as they heard Azula yelling something about dirty peasants and deranged animals. Bai Yin snarled at her voice and Katara winced.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't really know what happened. We were just passing her coming back up here and Nami said something to her and then Bai Yin just…sort of attacked. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Well, I'd better go straighten this out," Ozai said shaking his head. He turned back, his hand on the doorknob to look at Zuko. "I'm glad you're OK, son." Zuko just nodded rather tartly, not even looking at his father. He sighed and walked out.

"So I'm guessing that didn't go too well," Katara said as Ozai left.

"Could have been better," Zuko said. He paused a second. "He was great actually," the prince continued quietly after a moment. "I just had to let my stupid mouth get in the way again." Katara patted his shoulder sympathetically as Nami came back in, tray balanced in one hand.

"OK, now, some food for the both of you. Then we oughtta change those bandages and let you get some more sleep. Agni knows you'll need your rest, if your story is true."

"Is Azula OK?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"Oh, don't worry about her, dear. It wasn't your fault. The princess has a tendency towards dramatics anyway. The jackal only snagged her pants a bit."

"That doesn't mean she won't be after your blood, now," Zuko said solemnly. He patted Bai Yin's head as the jackal stuck his nose in his palm. "But I still congratulate you on a job well done." The three continued to talk for the next little while, none of them taking notice of the dreary look Bai Yin was giving them, as if he knew something important and was unable to communicate it.

111

I really meant for this chapter to be longer, but I didn't get it out as soon as I wanted and I'm going out of town next Tuesday so I had to get something out before then. But, yeah, I'm gonna be in Panama City for five days with probably no time to write and no access to a computer so don't expect an update for at least another two weeks or so. Sry. But once I get back from that I should be home the rest of the summer. R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

OK, first of all I want to apologize. Sincerely. I promised I'd start writing more as soon as school got out and I got back from Panama City, but I didn't. Feel free to start hitting me with sticks. Really big ones, maybe with thorns and those poky little twigs sticking out if you want. Cause I really do feel bad and I know I deserve it. Second, I finally reached 100 reviews! Thanks a bunch to everyone for putting up with my slowness.

Chapter 16

"He is in the Fire Nation."

"What!" Kameko started at Huo's words, whipping around from her lazy surveillance of the dark meadow to stare at the Dragon. "He got through?"

Huo cocked his long head, golden eyes glowing with a disapproval that Kameko would ignore from no one but him. "It should come as no surprise. He's blown through every one of you minions you have—and haven't—thrown at him. As I've already told you, the Dragonblade is exceptionally strong this time."

"The Fire Lord will-," Kameko began in half-hearted assurance.

"The Fire Lord has already betrayed you. Once again. The boy would have died of his injuries had Ozai no helped him."

Kameko spun back away, murderous hatred glaring bright through her eyes. "How could he do this? I asked so little of him in return for so much power."

"If I may be so bold as to interject Mistress, killing you own son is no small task."

"A small sacrifice for a War Lord faced with this opportunity."

"Then perhaps he is just more intelligent than you give him credit for. The deal was if he killed the boy you would aid him in ending this war, was it not? Only, you and I both know you never planned on doing that, did you? Or at least not in the way that he presumed."

"Listen, lizard," Kameko snapped, rounding on Huo, "you may be my most trusted servant, but that gives you no right to speak to me so impudently." An electric violet light formed around the Demon's tight fists as she spoke, glaring daggers at the completely placent Dragon. "This situation is _completely _under control."

"So I can see," Huo stated calmly.

Kameko floundered a moment, fighting to keep her temper in check and not smote the Dragon on the spot. "OK, you want to see how the situation stands?"

She spun to one of her silent but ever-present sentries beside her. The Demon flinched at the other's glowering face but was able to stop backing up a step. "Ready my army," Kameko snapped. "Just a section. And have them waiting outside the Fire Nation capital by dawn. Out of sight. And you, my pet," she pointedly heatedly at Huo, "will take me to the city yourself. Since I am apparently incapable of making decisions myself, you will just have to come along and aid me."

Inside, Huo was smoldering violently. Why had he ever associated himself with this witch? Too long he had put up with her orders and overblown ego. Just one good puff and she'd…

The Dragon quickly placated his boiling temper. She was still undeniably stronger than him. Challenging her would do him no good no. He must still bide his time a little longer. So instead he just nodded shortly and knelt for Kameko to mount. She did so, jabbing her foot unforgivingly into Huo's side as she stepped up and straddled his neck. Then they lifted into the sky and set a course for the completely unaware Fire Nation capital.

111

At that same time, unaware of what was quickly approaching from the East, Zuko was sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. It had been over a week since he and Katara had arrived at the palace, and Nami had finally deemed him recovered enough to leave the infirmary. It was the first time he had been out of the healing quarters, and seeing the palace again…It had almost brought tears to his eyes.

Although still sore from the Demon attack, he managed to stay on his feet most of the day, wandering the palace and grounds, plagued by memories and nostalgia of better times. Katara and Bai Yin stuck with him. Zuko had wanted to take Katara down into the city, but she still felt uncomfortable around so many Firebenders and Zuko didn't want to leave her alone. So he just settled with showing her the gardens and such.

"I can't imagine growing up in a place like this," Katara said. They were sitting on a bench next to a koi filled pong and watching Bai Yin happily chase butterflies.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Zuko told her, leaning his head back and watching a few clouds drift across the sky. "Especially being born into a war. I was thrust into all this fighting and politics at an early age. Never got much of a chance to really be a kid, you know?"

"So that's why you're always so glum." Katara grinned at him.

Zuko shrugged. "I guess."

"I should take you penguin sledding sometime. That'll really bring out the kid in you."

He had looked at her doubtfully, and she had laughed before going back to watching Bai Yin's antics.

Zuko hadn't seen his father again until later that day when he and Katara were returning to the palace for dinner. Ozai had approached the pair looking rather hassled and pulled Zuko aside to inform him that the discussion concerning the Demons had been momentarily put on hold. The Fire Nation had just suffered a bad defeat at the hands of the Earth Kingdom army, and decisions were having to be made quickly on that field.

Outraged, Zuko had merely nodded and walked away. He still felt guilty about blowing that first time and didn't want a repeat. But he griped about it later to Katara, who was equally as angered. They both went to their separate rooms, fuming until the inevitable hand of sleep took them up in its grasp.

Zuko had chosen to stay in his old room while Katara took an unused one right next door. Bai Yin stayed with her and was therefore unable to warn Zuko about the intruder.

His back still painful to lay on, Zuko was sprawled on his stomach over the large four-poster. The candles had all long been extinguished and the only light was a silvery sliver of moon that peeked through a gap in the window curtains. The smoky evanescent beams barely shed any glow in the room, soft, fuzzy edges of furniture only slightly visible against the dark grey of the walls. It barely managed to touch on the slim silhouette that slid like oil through a gap in the door before it closed again with a soft click.

But that one sound was all it took. Zuko's instincts had long ago been honed to a deadly sharp point and he was instantly awake. He remained still, not sure at first what had awoken him. But when the floor directly beside his bed emitted a creak he was on his feet in a second. All he saw at first was a small, dark-clothed figure. Paranoid by the constant Demon attacks, his hands came up almost magnetically to wrap around the intruder's neck. He felt a surprised gasp whistle up beneath his clenched fingers and when the noise broke through, he quickly released his grip, suddenly recognizing the shadowy figure.

The form made a gagging noise then cleared its throat and chuckled. "You've gotten faster, ZuZu." Zuko grimaced at the nickname as his sister turned to face him. A metal blade flashed dully in the moonlight for a second before quickly disappearing into a hidden sheath. Zuko's stomach flopped when he saw it but he didn't say anything. What was she doing?

"Azula," he said casually. "It's been awhile."

"So it has," she answered in the same tone, as if this were the most normal thing in the world.

"And may I ask why it is that you are choosing to pay me a visit in the middle of the night? I've been stuck in the infirmary all week. Seems like that would have been a more convenient time for the both of us."

"Oh, I don't know." Azula plopped down on his bed and grinned up at him cheekily. "I didn't really care to see you before."

"And now is better why?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd come in and bug you. For old time's sake."

"Right." Zuko cocked an eyebrow. "Or perhaps you were just waiting for a moment when the jackal wasn't around?"

Azula pursed her lips. "That animal is crazy."

"Then I'm surprised you two didn't get along better. You're exactly alike."

"Always so kind, aren't you ZuZu." Azula rose again, heading for the door. "Oh, and by the way," she said, stopping short, "I heard your story." She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. "It's complete crap Zuko. How Dad's even beginning to buy into it is beyond me. But no one else will." She turned so her back was to him. "You and your friends are not wanted here. You should leave."

Zuko studied her unmoving figure as she waited for him to say something. Although his face remained calm, he was quickly putting the pieces together inside his mind. And he didn't much care for the image they were creating.

"How long since she bought you, Azula?" The girl's body immediately tensed. "That's why Bai Yin attacked you. Why you're here now." He sighed and shook his head. "You've aligned yourself with the Demon Queen."

"I told you. It's all total bull." She glared back at him over her shoulder. "And even if it were true, would not this path you suggest I'm taking be the smarter one? It seems like this 'Kameko' creature has more power to dish out than the worthless lowlifes you've joined."

"Why is it always about power with you?"

"Just runs in the family I guess." She moved forward again and put her hand on the doorknob. "Good night, big brother." And with that she stepped out into the dark hall and melted into the shadows.

111

Short, Short, Short, Short, SHORT. I swear, I hate myself for this. Seriously, you all can flame me all you want. I won't complain. But at the same time, I'm not gonna make any promises about length or time of posting of the next chapter because that's getting me nowhere. So please just bear with it. And thanks to everyone who has stuck with me since I first started this story.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Zuko hadn't been able to return to sleep after his encounter with Azula. He had debated on whether he should wake Katara and tell her what had happened. And the conclusion he had come to. But in the end, he decided to wait until morning. Azula hadn't actually admitted to having joined Kameko. He might of just been being paranoid. But at the same time, she hadn't exactly denied it either.

He lay sprawled across his mattress, arms crossed behind his head, staring at the canopy of his bed. How could things get any worse? There was no doubt Azula had always been a bit…diabolic. But to betray her family, her people, her country? It seemed a little extreme even for her. Perhaps it _was _just all in his imagination.

A soft rapping came from the door accompanied by a hushed voice and nervous whuffling. Zuko sat up and stared at the door a moment. _Katara,_ he thought, and stood to answer it. It was, indeed, the young Waterbender, Bai Yin standing beside her. He looked nervous, Zuko noticed, and Katara had one hand wound tightly in the thick ruff of his neck.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," she whispered, stepping into the room and dragging the agitated jackal with her.

"No problem. I was already up." Zuko closed the door then nodded at Bai Yin. "What's his problem?"

"I don't know. That's why I came over here." Katara knelt by Bai Yin's head and scratched his ears in assurance. "He woke me up with his whining. He was all jittery, constantly looking out the window as if he kept expecting some monstrous thing to appear outside." Bai Yin emphasized her statement by suddenly tearing free of her grip and leaping to Zuko's window, sticking his head through the gap in the curtains and yelping softly.

"What's up with you?" Zuko asked, approaching the window himself and pulling the curtains farther apart. The sky outside was just beginning to lighten, the stars gradually fading away with the night. But Zuko saw nothing out of the ordinary. He glanced down at Bai Yin. The jackal had his front feet planted on the sill. His nose to the window. He turned his bright blue eyes up to Zuko and whined. "There's nothing there."

"I don't know, maybe he just wants out or something," Katara said from the other side of the room. "Maybe I should just-," she was suddenly broken off as Bai Yin parted his long snout and howled.

"Hey!" Zuko cried and grabbed at the jackal's muzzle. The animal dodged away, however, continuing his long, loud chorus. "What's your problem?" He looked up to Katara for help, but she didn't even seem to notice the jackal's odd behavior. Her eyes were glued to the window, wide and frightened. "What…" Zuko turned back to look outside again. "Oh my…"

A little ways off, a the edge of the city above the horizon, a huge shape was outlined vaguely against the coming dawn. "What is that?" Katara squeaked.

Zuko slowly approached the window and unlatched it, leaning out to get as good a view as possible. The figure seemed to be hovering, giant wings on either side sweeping up and down. He squinted and leaned out further, still unable to identify the shape. Then it suddenly turned and its profile was thrown into sharp view. Zuko reeled back from the window in surprise, almost falling over Bai Yin in the process. "It's a Dragon!"

Katara jerked then ran to stand next to Zuko. They both continued to stare at the unexpected apparition until it lowered itself into the shadowy trees at the edge of the city and disappeared from view. Zuko gave a low whistle.

"I thought Dragons had died out," Katara spoke up after a moment.

"Most have," Zuko confirmed. "I've never seen one before outside of books and paintings."

"But what's it doing here?"

Zuko was silent a moment, thinking. "I don't know," he said eventually, "but I'm going to try and find out." He turned from the window and moved towards the door. "You coming?"

Hesitating, Katara glanced back to where the huge shadow had hung suspended a moment before. "Exactly how friendly are Dragons?"

"I thought you'd jump at something like this."

"Maybe normally, but…I don't know, it just reminded me so much of a Demon at first…" she trailed off with a sigh. "Oh, what the heck. Let's go."

After a few minutes spent navigating out of the dark and silent palace (surprisingly, Bai Yin's untimely cry didn't appear to have woken anyone.), the three figures had moved to the streets and were running swiftly in the direction they had seen the Dragon. The new day had progressed farther by now. The sun's rays were peaking shyly over the distant mountains and the sounds of the early risers going about their morning business were just beginning.

Zuko and Katara moved quickly, wanting to reach the outskirts as quickly as possible. Katara stuck close to Zuko. It was the first time she'd been outside the palace grounds and in the actual city. Although no one was around, most not even out of bed, she still felt vulnerable and exposed. She jumped slightly when Zuko reached a hand over and grasped her's lightly. He seemed to sense the cause of her discomfort and smiled encouragingly at her. She smiled back and felt the now familiar warmth spread across her face again. Dang it, she wished that would stop.

"Don't worry, everything's going to go fine," Zuko said softly. None of the stoic coldness that was once so typical of the prince even seeped into that one sentence. Katara nodded but once he looked away her expression turned sad. A thought had just run through her mind, and she didn't like it.

She could no longer pretend that her feelings for Zuko were nonexistent or just a brief infatuation that would eventually fade. By now she could almost go so far as to say she was falling for him. There was no help for it.

Katara thought back to a conversation they had had not long before, just previously to the last Demon attack. Zuko had admitted to never having really put his heart into the Avatar chase. And he had even voiced the possibility that he might give it up, once the Demon fight was over. But what if he didn't? What if nothing changed? Katara couldn't imagine things going back to the way they were before. Her views of Zuko, Iroh, the ship's crew, the palace staff, even the Fire Lord himself had all been so radically changed. Most of her life she had thought of the Fire Nation as a land of monsters, not even human. Now she knew better.

But it was not the time to be thinking of those things. The two teens and the jackal were now approaching the forest. They were within a few yards of the first shadowy branches when Zuko suddenly stopped short, frowning.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"It's quiet," Zuko answered, squinting at the dark trees. "No birds, no insects. Normally they're making a racket by this time."

Once he pointed this out, Katara noticed it too. She stared into the forest as well and suddenly she was seeing dark, deformed shapes flitting through the underbrush. She swallowed thickly and looked away, knowing it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But it still spooked her nonetheless. Talk about paranoia.

"Bai Yin doesn't like it either."

Katara looked down at the jackal. His ears were pinned flat against his skull and his teeth bared warningly.

"Should we go any further?" she asked.

"No." Katara glanced over at Zuko and was surprised to see he was looking, not at the forest or Bai Yin, but the Dragonblade, buckled around his waist as it always was now. Before he said anything more, she knew what was happening. She herself had held the sword once in the presence of a Demon, and knew the feeling. It was as if the steel had come to life, livid and thirsty for its enemy's blood. From the look on Zuko's face, that's what it felt like right now. But that didn't stop Katara's heart from skipping a beat when he looked up at her and said ominously, "They're here."

111

Yeah, yeah, another short one. I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get as much out as possible before school starts again. Although I'll try to get back to longer chapters before the story ends up with about 50 of 'em. R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

winces Over a year now since I've started this story. I'm sooooooooo sorry it's taking so long. I'm not expecting much feedback on this chapter. I think everyone who started reading at the very beginning has left by now. Well, if any of you are left, thanks so much for sticking with me this long. I don't think I'd be able to if the shoe were on the other foot. And just so everyone knows, school is horrible this year which is why I have no time whatsoever to write. 'Cause I'm a smart kid (sarcasm) and decided to take, like, three _college level_ classes my junior year. The homework is…yikes. But, anyways, I have a legitimate reason for taking so long on this chapter. Not just laziness. I really do want to finish this story though, so if you're interested in the ending please just bear with me. It'll come eventually. Enjoy!

Chapter 18

"What do we do?" Katara asked nervously. Now she swore that she could feel their presence too, a foul sickening of the air. Her imagined shadow shapes were now donning scarlet eyes and bloody fangs, causing her to take a hurried step back. She swallowed thickly against the fear rising in her throat and glanced at Zuko. He still stood, frozen as a statue, staring intently into the gradually lightening woods. Bai Yin too was motionless, crouched low with hackles raised and teeth bared.

Katara was about to speak again when Zuko stirred. "We can't fight them here," he said in a resignedly calm voice. "Most of our army is in the Earth Kingdom. And seeing that Dragon earlier…" He paused and shook his head. "I think that there are a lot of them this time. Demons, not shi. We have to get back to the palace." The words were no sooner out of his mouth then he was running back the way they'd come, Bai Yin a silver streak at his heels. Katara spared the forest one more glance before following.

It took them longer to return, already winded by their trip to the forest. Although he didn't say anything, Zuko was still pained by his half-healed injuries as well, which slowed him down considerably. By time they reached the palace, they were surprised to find things in an uproar. Guards and servants were running everywhere with looks of panic upon many faces. Both heard the words "army" and "monsters" exchanged many times.

"I think the news may have already been received," Zuko said quietly to Katara.

Just then, a nervous servant trotted up to the pair. "Prince Zuko, Lord Ozai wants you in the War Chamber. The girl, too."

Zuko sighed and glanced at Katara. She grinned half-heartedly. "At least we'll have their full attention this time."

111

In the forest, the Demon Army was already assembled and awaiting only Kameko's order to attack. The Demon Queen, however, was still conversing with Huo and several officers. The ranks twitched and growled restlessly, eager to begin the coming bloodbath.

"I've been informed of several escape tunnels that run under the city and into the mountains," Kameko was saying to those assembled around her. "There are shi posted at each exit, so do not follow those who get away. Only attack those that oppose, do not go out of your way to kill. Our strength must first be focused on the palace. The Dragonblade must be found and recovered. Afterwards the city will be ours, and you may do as you please, but the sword is our first priority. Understood?" The ring of horned, misshapen, bright-eyed heads nodded. "Then prepare to move out."

111

Zuko and Katara had arrived in the War Chamber and were facing their own group of officials.

"We can not fight them here," Zuko was saying firmly. "There are too many of them. We'll be demolished."

"The soldier who saw them counted only a few hundred," a colonel spoke up.

"That's more than enough," Zuko said, a note of exasperation creeping into his voice. "These are supernatural monsters. They fight like wild animals, not humans. Even a small force could decimate whatever opposition we offer."

"Then what's the point?" another sullen-looking officer said. "If they can destroy our forces even with inferior numbers, why delay the inevitable? We may as well just take them now."

"You have willing allies," Katara suddenly spoke. She swallowed nervously as all eyes turned on her and she shrunk back against Zuko. But the prince put a hand on her back and pushed her forward a step, in encouragement to continue. Katara took a deep breath, attempting to recall her normally strong and defiant attitude and faced the council.

"King Bumi and the Omashu Army have already agreed to join forces. I'm sure there are many other Earthbenders who would be willing as well. If you forego a battle now and wait until we can meet up with them, we would all stand a much better chance." She paused for emphasis. "The fate of the entire world could depend on this."

111

"Prepare to march on my signal," Kameko told her commanders as they dispersed to their separate units. The Demon Queen turned to Huo and motioned for him to kneel down. She mounted the Dragon as he crouched his scaly body low to the ground. One clawed hand stroked the ebony armor absentmindedly. "Ready to take over the world, my pet?"

Huo growled low in his throat, by only answered with, "If you are ready, Mistress."

Kameko giggled. It was a very disturbing sound. "Then let's get going," the Demon said, happy as a child with its hand in the cookie jar. She raised an arm and motioned the army forward just as Huo spread his wings and took to the air.

111

Just as the Dragon spiraled into the airy over the Fire Nation capital city, messengers were spreading the news to evacuate as many citizens as possible. Take nothing with you, just get to the nearest escape tunnel and make your way out and into a nearby village. Uncertain of what was going on, some people just milled around while others—some still in their bedclothes—hurriedly did as they were told.

The stampede to the catacombs didn't begin until a dark, winged shadow swam its way across the sun. A deafening roar echoed around the panicking city. Then the Demons attacked.

111

"I want you to go down to my ship and wait there," Zuko told Katara as they hurried from the council room. He held up a hand as she immediately began to protest. "Look, I understand that you're tired of being treated like some fragile little doll that can't be broken, but if anything happens to you, we're doomed."

Katara shook her head angrily. "I've fought the Demons three times already and made it through with hardly a scratch. _You_, on the other hand have nearly been killed each time, and I'm not going to turn and run while you risk your life _again_!"

"Katara." Zuko spun in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her in the middle of the hall. He began to speak then stopped and swallowed thickly before leaning close and saying quietly, "_She's_ here." Katara blinked at him. Zuko shook his head. "Don't ask me how I know, but this," he indicated the sword slung around his waist, "is acting up worse than ever. And if Kameko really is here, she can not be allowed to get the Dragonblade. Either part of it." He stared at her pointedly.

Katara stared back a moment before her eyes widened. "What?" She laughed in nervous disbelief. "You not only want me to leave, but you want me to take the sword with me? That's your only source of protection against them. You'd die for sure."

"We don't need to kill them, just hold them off." The Firebender's hands tightened on her shoulders. "You know the plan, don't you? Get the civilians out through the escape tunnels, load the army into the ships to head for Omashu, while some of us remain behind to give them time to get away?" Katara nodded tightly. "I need you to find Lieutenant Gi—he should be at the docks with the ship by now—and inform him that my ship is to remain in port for an extra half-hour, _but no longer_! If those few dozen of us staying behind do not arrive by then, leave, and get to Omashu as quickly as possible. Hopefully no Demons will get to that end of the city, and you won't have to fight."

Katara stared expressionlessly at him, mouth set in a thin line, then roughly pushed his hands off her shoulders and stepped back. "Fine," she half-hissed. "I'll go. But I'm not leaving unless you're with me or I know for certain that you are dead." She snatched the Dragonblade from Zuko as he held it out to her.

The prince sighed in defeat. "Why do you have to be so stubborn about everything?"

Katara stared at him a moment, then quickly stepped forward and tilted her head upwards, pressing her lips to Zuko's in a brief kiss. "Figure it out," she said as she pulled away. There was a hesitant moment of silence before the Waterbender turned away and headed for the exit.

Zuko stared after her, mouth slightly open. Of all the retorts he would have expected to that statement…

The prince jumped when he felt something cold and wet shove into the palm of his hand, and he looked down to see Bai Yin sitting by his side. Blue eyes looked up at him questioningly. Zuko swallowed and shook his head before nudging the jackal with his toe.

"Go with her," he said quietly.

The animal seemed to understand, as he gave Zuko's hand a final lick before trotting after Katara. Zuko watched them go, a feeling of longing settling over his heart.

"A girl from the Water Tribe, hmm? Interesting choice, I wonder what Dad will think of that."

Zuko jumped again and spun around. Azula was standing only a few yards away, half-hidden in the shadows. Zuko's face immediately turned brick red.

"How long have you been there?" he snapped, partially in anger but mostly in embarrassment.

The princess grinned her infuriating grin and shrugged. "Only a few moments. But long enough to catch that last little bit of your…conversation."

Zuko glared at his sister before pushing past her. Azula snickered before turning to follow him. When she spoke again, however, her voice was serious.

"Is true that they can't be killed? That all we're doing is holding them off until everyone else gets away without actually being able to _destroy_ them?"

Zuko cast her a sidelong glance. "You're staying behind, too, then?"

She nodded. "Not letting you fight and get all the glory while I turn and run with my tail between my legs."

Zuko was uncertain how to continue. After all, he had accused Azula of being in league with Kameko the other night. On one hand she hadn't admitted to the accusation. But at the same time she hadn't denied it either. "…Yeah, it's true. They can't be killed by any ordinary means."

"Only the sword can do them in." It was definitely more of a statement than a question. Azula clucked her tongue condescendingly. "And letting the girl run off with it? You're going soft ZuZu. It used to be that you'd take the protection for yourself rather than give it up to someone else."

Zuko didn't continue. A second later they rounded a corner into the entrance hall of the palace. The Fire Lord, along with a few officers and a small company of palace guard, were gathered there. Ozai looked up as his two children entered the room. He immediately broke off his conversation and headed towards them.

"I want you two to go down to the docks and get on a ship. Go ahead and get away."

"No," Zuko said. "I'm the only one who's fought them before. I should be here."

"And you're also still healing from the last attack. You're not recovered enough to be thrown into another fight."

Father and son both stood, arms crossed, staring each other down. If anyone who cared had been watching, they would have quickly noted how alike the two looked at that moment.

"I don't want to risk losing you again," Ozai said firmly.

Zuko shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I think it may be too late to argue about it," Azula suddenly said. Her eyes were fixated on the far wall where the palace doors, nearly thirty feet high, stood. Once she'd spoken everyone else heard it too—a low rumbling, like the sound of hundreds of horses running full out along a cobble track. Only, such a stampede wasn't usually accompanied by the noises of gnashing teeth, bloodcurdling roars, and terrified screams. And the noises were getting closer.

"Oh my-," a soldier began to say before there was a sudden, ear-shattering crash and the entire front wall of the palace exploded.

111

Down by the quickly emptying docks, Katara heard the boom echo out from the city. She spun around and saw the smoke and dust rising from the looming palace. Through the swirling debris she thought she caught a glimpse of something large and dark descend to the ground.

A small sob rose in the Waterbender's throat as she clapped a hand to her mouth. Bai Yin whimpered.

"Katara!" The girl turned when she heard her name and saw Lieutenant Gi running up to her. The aging soldier stopped in front of her, although his attention was half-focused towards the oppressed city. "I was told to find you. Have you talked to Prince Zuko? What are we supposed to do?"

Katara swallowed back the tears that had started to well in her eyes upon seeing half the palace collapse before answering. "We wait for him. He's not going to die, he's going to get out, and we will sit here and wait for him until he does." She stared at Gi desperately. Her voice began to rise to a shriller pitch. Do you understand? The ship goes _nowhere_ unless Zuko is on it!"

The Lieutenant's expression, at first bewildered, softened into something close to compassion. "Right. We wait." He turned to go back to the prince's ship and inform the rest of the crew.

Katara watched him a moment then turned her gaze back to the city. "Please let him be alright," she whispered.

111

It's crap. I know I've said that about every chapter for the last ten or so, but it's true. There are so _many _holes in the plot right now, the writing is terrible, the story sucks, yadda yadda yadda. It's all total crap.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was early morning in Omashu. The sun shone down warm and full, seeming to smile at the prospect of the approaching spring. Things were sluggish in one of the last remaining strongholds of the Earth Kingdom. It had settled down considerably since the Demon attack, now a few weeks behind them. Apart from the half-demolished city wall, everything seemed perfectly peaceful. Even that one sign of the attack would soon be only a memory. Reconstruction had already begun and was moving along quickly.

The remainder of the group who had stayed in Omashu was having a dull time. Apart from refugees who continued to pour into the city, there was no indication of the Demon invasion. There had also been the three hawks sent from the Fire Nation capital, however. There had been a few days of anxiousness after the first letter, sent by Katara, saying that they'd arrived in the Fire Nation but Zuko had been seriously injured. She told of the fight that had left him in that condition and of the Fire Lord's reaction to it.

All breathed a sigh of relief after the second letter. This one had come from Zuko himself, announcing his recovery and the Fire Nation Council's current standing on the Demon story. It was somewhat encouraging but nothing was certain yet.

The third hawk arrived shortly after the previous and was sent specifically to Iroh. Only he knew of its full contents. Unlike the first two this letter had a seal on it—the Fire Lord's seal, to Iroh's surprise. It was the first he had heard from his younger brother in nearly three years.

That early morning, the old general sat out on the balcony adjacent to his room in the Omashu palace, re-reading the letter again. His broken leg, which was healing nicely but still splinted, was propped on another chair before him. A cup of hot Jasmine tea was set on the stand alongside his chair. The letter was spread across his lap.

It was formal, mostly, explaining what Zuko already had in greater detail. But there was something else at the end, something that surprised Iroh greatly—an explanation for that terrible day almost three years passed. It was nothing like he would have expected.

_Iroh, I want you to know that I did not scar and banish Zuko for the reason that is immediately apparent, _the letter said. _There was more to it; something to do with everything that's going on now. _She _came to me. In a dream or a vision or something of that sort. This Demon Goddess, Kameko. She promised victory for the Fire Nation in this war if I did one thing for her; kill my son. What led me to believe her, I don't know. But I did. And I promised to do as she said. Zuko himself gave me the opportunity to, but when the time came I couldn't follow through. And you know the rest._

What made Ozai suddenly come out and say all this to Iroh, he didn't know. Especially after years of no communication. The guilt had just built up, he supposed. But his reply didn't question any of this. He simply said: _Tell Zuko_.

It could be hard on the boy, knowing that his father had traded his life for Fire Nation victory (which probably never would have happened anyways). But it also revealed that Ozai still had some amount of compassion for his son, as displayed by holding back at the last moment during the Agni Kai. Ozai could have easily killed the boy.

Iroh's thoughts were interrupted by a rapping at his door. Odd, someone being about so early in the morning. Breakfast would be another hour at least.

"Come in," Iroh called, gingerly swiveling around in his chair. He heard the door unlatch softly and the rising sun highlighted Shen's chestnut head as she peaked in. "Ah, Shen, good morning. What may I help you with?"

The girl didn't say anything at first, merely stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She stood a moment, her back to Iroh, unmoving. Then she turned and walked towards him. As she approached, the old man saw that her face was deathly pale. Iroh sat up straighter, slight worry welling up inside him. She looked scared.

"Something has happened," Shen said tightly as she stepped onto the balcony. "Something bad." Before Iroh could speak, she continued in a rush. "Don't ask me how I know, but something's gone wrong in the Fire Nation. I think Zuko and Katara are in danger. I don't know what _specifically_, but…" She trailed off then swallowed thickly. "When Zuko got attacked on the ocean, I never sensed anything. This one…must be bigger."

Although Iroh's hear had suddenly stopped, he didn't show it, smiling comfortingly at the girl. "There, now, you look scared to death. There's a hot pot of tea on the table inside. Why don't you pour a cup to calm yourself down, then we'll talk."

Shen looked hesitant at first, but took a steadying breath and nodded. "Allright. That will be good." She disappeared back into the room.

Iroh looked down at his own cup as she left, his teeth clenched tightly. He trusted her. Shen had already proven that the feelings she got were usually true. But would the Demons really attack the Fire Nation? Shen herself had said that they would aim for the more vulnerable Earth Kingdom first. Iroh sipped at his tea shakily. He just hoped Zuko and Katara were allright.

He looked up as Shen walked back out and lowered herself to the edge of the chair Iroh's leg was propped on. She held a cup in her hand, but she did not drink. Her elfish face was still ashy and her hands trembled.

"It wasn't a dream or a vision or anything," Shen immediately continued as if she'd never left. "I woke up early this morning for no apparent reason and just…_knew_. Something has happened or will soon." She shook her head. "I don't know, maybe it's not as big a deal as I'm making it out to be. But the feeling cam so suddenly and strongly."

"Drink your tea, it will help," Iroh said calmly as he mulled Shen's words over. She did after a moment, sipping slowly at first than draining the rest quickly. Some color immediately returned to her face and the nervous set of her body relaxed. Iroh smiled at her. "The only suggestion I can make is to send a message to the Fire Nation," he said. "It would take time to get there, but I don't know what else we can do. And if something does happen, _someone_ will get word to us if there's any possible was they can."

Shen nodded. "I guess." She was silent a moment, her eyes downcast. "I miss Bai Yin," the girl said suddenly and when she glanced up, Iroh saw that her hazel eyes were wet. "My entire life, I was considered something of a freak among the village people. I never really had any friends. Bai Yin's been my only companion for almost fifteen years now." She laughed suddenly and sadly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "But I feel bad now. I'm stupid to worry over a pet while your entire family is in danger."

Iroh smiled kindly and shook his head. "I wouldn't call Bai Yin a mere pet too you. And even if something were to happen to him, you have other friends now."

"Thanks." Shen smiled back weakly then stood. "I think I'll go see about having the message sent to the Fire Nation now. Thanks for the tea."

"Anytime, my dear."

111

Zuko barely kept his footing when the front wall of the palace caved in. It rocked the ground beneath him as roughly as any earthquake would. He heard several of the guards yell in surprise as they ducked to avoid flying debris. Zuko flinched as a chunk of plaster caught him a glancing blow to the shoulder, but then his eyes were seized by the silhouette gradually materializing through the swirling dust and any pain was forgotten.

Its glistening body highlighted by the rising red sun, the huge beast standing just inside the blasted wall had to be a Dragon. Its ebony head brushed the ceiling of the sizable entrance hall as it rose to its full height, a good sixty or seventy feet. The membranous bat-wings brushed the wall on either side and glowing golden eyes surveyed the shocked humans at its feet steadily. Then it threw back its head and a roar erupted from its deep throat.

Zuko was too frozen in amazement to plaster his hands over his ears as everyone else did at the reverberating cry. His dark yellow eyes were glued to the Dragons own and he couldn't look away. It was easily the most magnificent thing he had ever seen…

A sudden chorus of chattering and growling swept up around the Dragons taloned forepaws, and Zuko finally tore his eyes away from its head. His mind came back to himself in a rush when he saw the Demons hording at the palace entrance. Compared to the enormous beast towering above them, these common Demons appeared no more than miniscule ants, and Zuko drew his broadswords and stepped forward confidently to meet them. The guards had recovered from their initial shock and had moved to stand between the wave of Demons and the royal family. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw his father take up a Firebending stance. But Azula didn't, and Zuko knew she wasn't the type to become frozen out of fear. He gritted his teeth in anger, but only turned back to the oncoming tide.

"Wait!" a voice suddenly called out sharply. "Don't kill them yet. I wish to speak with them first.

At first, Zuko couldn't tell from where the voice came. But then the Dragon lowered its chest and neck into the Demon mass, allowing a small figure to drop from its shoulder and move forward. Zuko's blood suddenly turned to ice when he saw the large mace lashed to the creature's side. And the face was that of the woman-thing that had plagued his unconscious mind following his injury.

"It's her," Zuko heard Ozai say quietly beside him. The boy half turned towards his father in surprise. How would he know that?

"Yes, Fire Lord, it's me," Kameko spoke in that same sickly sweet voice, her sharp ears picking up on the soft statement. "But I had rather hoped I wouldn't be confronting you in this way once I returned to this world." Her poisonous green eyes alighted on Zuko with a frowning glare. "Unfortunately, the boy still looks quite alive to me."

"Huh?" Zuko glanced around at his father again. "Still looks quite alive?"

"So he doesn't know," Kameko said, finished picking through the crowd of Demons. She was now standing before the row of guards who were close to breaking from their line. Even from a few yards back, Zuko could see them shaking. Kameko was grinning hugely, revealing pointed fangs. Her hand, if you could call the clawed appendage a hand, rested ready on the handle of the mace. "Why don't you tell him Ozai? I think, after all he's been through, that your son deserves to know his life was supposed to _end_ the day you instead gave him that scar."

"What?" Zuko's fighting stance dropped involuntarily at Kameko's words. "What's she talking about Dad?"

Ozai's teeth were clenched and he stared straight ahead, deliberately avoiding his son's eyes. "Now is not the time, Demon witch," the Fire Lord growled. "I regret making that deal with you, and I will fight you to the death to protect him."

Zuko blinked, confused, but decided not to pursue the matter. He turned back to face Kameko, raising his swords again. She had moved her taloned hand from the hilt of her mace so that one finger rested thoughtfully on her sharp chin. She studied Ozai a moment, then shrugged.

"Very well. As you wish, my Lord." That last sarcastic statement was hardly past her lips before her hand dropped back to her weapon and swung the huge mace around in an arc almost too swift to see. The line of soldiers didn't even have a chance to react before two sweeps scattered them across the gleaming red floor in crushed, bloody heaps. They were all dead in mere seconds.

The mass of Demons immediately surged forward and converged upon the bodies. Zuko flinched glad the teaming horde hid the corpses from view. But he didn't have much time for even that one thought to cross his mind. Suddenly, there was a hand at his throat and a light prickling at the side of his neck. He gasped in surprise and only then realized that Kameko was no where to be seen. "Now you're mine Dragonblade," her silky voice hissed in his ear. There was a crackling sound from the hand around his neck and a sudden shock swirled through his body.

111

Ozai hardly paid attention to his slaughtered soldiers as the Demons tore into them. His eyes were still trained on the Demon Queen, and he saw as she suddenly disappeared. He blinked in surprise. Then he heard Zuko gasp and spun to see Kameko standing just behind the boy, a violet light glowing around the hand that clasped his throat. The Demon leaned forward to whisper something in Zuko's ear, then the light suddenly grew brighter. The young prince's body jerked and he cried out before going limp in the Demon's clutches, his swords clanging hollowly as they slipped from his grip and hit the floor.

"Zuko!" Ozai yelled, moving towards the pair as flames began to dance around his fists. But Kameko raised her hand that gripped the long mace and swung it around to block the man's path. "Not so fast Ozai," she spat. "I've waited far too long for this to let some third-rate Fire Lord get in my way." Her green eyes narrowed and her grip on Zuko's throat tightened. The boy, still half-conscious, coughed and struggled weakly against the strong hand. Ozai watched him nervously. "I'm not going to allow you to save him," Kameko said softly. "Nor your men, your people. Your self. Even your daughter has been lost to you, although in a slightly different way." She averted her from Ozai's face to the girl that stood behind him. "Princess Azula, would you like to come forward now?"

Ozai could only watch in shock as the princess appeared from behind him then continued walking until she was alongside the Demon Queen. "I'm sorry, Father," she said, back still turned, voice nearly as chilly as and Demon's. "But you were getting too soft and complacent." She turned, a look of glowing triumph on her face. "But I'm doing what you couldn't. Joining her. That's where the true power is. What's taken us a hundred years is nothing compared to what she can do in the blink of an eye."

Kameko grinned. "She told us of the escape tunnels running underneath the city. I have men posted at the mouth of each exit. All those who supposedly escaped…they're as good as dead."

Ozai's eyes widened and he stared at his daughter incredulously. "Azula…How could you…" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, Azula wasn't Little Miss Sunshine and Daisies, but to do something like this…

"She has the heart of a Demon," Kameko spoke softly. "Greedy. Treacherous. Black as Death." She shook her head. "Long has it been since I met a human with so much evil and cruelty."

111

Zuko was only vaguely aware of what was going on around him. Whatever black magic Kameko had attacked him with had coursed through him like a huge electrical surge, and now his achy body was humming from it. It had cause his back to start searing again, and he groaned, whether out loud or inside his head, he didn't know. He thought briefly of Katara. It had to have been half an hour since she'd gone to the docks. He prayed to Agni that she'd left by now. He wanted nothing more than for her to get away safe, and the Demons wouldn't hang around here forever.

Suddenly, he was jerked back to his surrounding when he was spun around and his golden eyes met the dead emeralds of Kameko. "Now then," she said, hefting the mace back around to her shoulder, "let's finish this."

As if in slow motion, Zuko saw the spiked head of the weapon whip towards him, the blood from the soldier's thick on its cold metal surface. Kameko's lips peeled back in a bestial snarl and her eyes glistened greedily. Zuko closed his own, sickened that it had come to this, unable to defend himself, the battle hardly begun.

Then, he felt the Demon Queen pause. Peeling one eye open, he saw that she was staring at him. Her face was still paused in the triumphant grimace, but her eyes had gone wide and surprised. Hardly seeming to realize what she was doing, Kameko dropped the mace back to her side and loosened her grip on Zuko's neck.

"It's not you," she said in a slow, contemplating tone. She released Zuko completely and took a step back. "It's not you," she repeated, her voice now bordering on fright. "You're not the Dragonblade."

Zuko stumbled backwards then almost collapsed, his body still in pain. He felt a steadying hand on his shoulder and glanced up to see his father beside him. He was still staring at Kameko. And beyond Ozai, the Demons had consumed their prey and had turned their attention to those remaining. The silent Dragon surveyed all from above, its eyes glittering intelligently.

"Where is it?" Zuko returned his attention to Kameko. Her voice was still low but there were traces of hysterics just below it. "The sword's stink is still on you. You've handled it recently. What have you done with it?"

Zuko said nothing. If he was going to die here, the least he could do was buy Katara more time. If Kameko didn't know about her—yet—than it should stay that way for as long as possible.

"You know," Kameko hissed, beginning to move forward again. "And unless you want your death to be long and painful one of you had better tell me now!"

Even if they had wanted to say something, they would never have had a chance. Suddenly, a huge chunk of the unstable ceiling fell, smashing the Demons directly below it wit a sickening crash. Light flooded down from above as the domino affect continued and more of the unsteady ceiling caved in. Kameko's attention was distracted as a sizable piece nearly crushed her and then she was lost in the swell of dust and plaster that few up around her. Azula disappeared in the debris as well.

_Go now!_ Zuko jumped as a voice suddenly echoed in his head. _While she's distracted! They haven't reached the other side of the palace yet. Get out before they do!_

Zuko didn't know where the voice had come from or who it belonged to, but he wasn't inclined to ask questions. And apparently Ozai had heard it, too, because when Zuko turned to run the Fire Lord immediately followed. By that time, the room was so clouded by dust and confused by the cries of half-blind Demons that none but the Dragon saw them go.

111

Katara paced nervously on the docks. They were deserted by this time. There had been a rush at first as soldiers hurried to load provisions, weapons, and themselves on the warships. Now only Zuko's ship and crew was left. Katara knew they were getting edgy. They all knew by now that the palace had been attacked and the nature of the attackers. The Waterbender knew they should have left by now. It had been well over half an hour. But Gi had already sworn not to leave until Zuko was safely on the ship or they knew for sure he was dead.

The girl tapped the hilt of the Dragonblade, now clasped around her waist, idly. It was emanating heat due to the close proximity of the Demons, but it wasn't overwhelming. It was almost as if the sword had resigned itself to the fact that it would not be fighting this go round.

A few minutes earlier, a rumbling had come from the palace and Katara had stopped pacing to stare that way. From the distance, she couldn't tell what was happening. After a moment faint clouds of dust had billowed up over the building and Katara had gripped the Dragonblade harder. The rumbling was still continuing but nothing else had happened.

"Any sign yet?" Lieutenant Gi asked, descending the ship's plank. Bai Yin crept along at his heels, whining uneasily.

Katara shook her head, stopping her pacing and looking back at the city. "No," she said quietly.

Gi sighed. "You know we can't wait forever." He paused then continued when Katara didn't answer. "If no one appears in the next few minutes, I'll go up myself and see what's happening."

Katara started to turn to tell him he shouldn't risk himself like that, that she'd go instead, but then Bai Yin suddenly perked up and stared off down one dusty street. He started whining deep in his throat and his tail swished from side to side. He didn't seem frightened; he looked almost expectant. Katara's heart skipped a beat as she followed the jackal's gaze.

What she'd been waiting for finally appeared as two figures dashed down the city streets toward them. Katara recognized Zuko and Ozai immediately. She sighed in relief as they approached "Are you all ri—"

"We have to get out of her," Zuko cut her off. "Now." The prince forcefully grabbed her elbow and propelled her back towards the ship. Gi proceeded them up to tell the helmsman that they were prepared to leave. Ozai tailed behind, taking a last glance over his shoulder at the deserted city, the ruined palace. He clenched his teeth and his hands fisted tightly. The Demon Queen was going to pay.

111

OK, so much OCness from Ozai this chapter. But then again, his entire character in this story is OC, so if anyone has a problem with it, tough. Otherwise I guess it was OK. Sorry for yet _another_ long wait. But at least this chapter was a _tiny_ bit longer than the last few. I think. Maybe not. Anyway, R&R!


End file.
